Noche de seducción
by cuarzodeluna
Summary: Serena había huido de su hermanastro Darien, a quien amaba. Darien la encontró de nuevo y pretendía que volviera con él al Caribe, pero ella estaba segura de que el sólo quería casarse con ella para controlar la herencia de los Chiba.
1. Chapter 1

**La historia no me pertenece es una transcripción de **Carole Mortimer s**in fines de lucro o promoción**

que este 2014 traiga mucha felicidad y bendiciones... gracias por seguir mis transcripciones y hacer ver mis errores...que disfruten esta historia y no se alarmen mucho

Noche de seducción

Capítulo 1

—¿Si te asegurase que ya no estoy enamorado de ti, dejarías de huir y volverías a casa? Allí es donde deberías estar.

Serena se quedó helada al oír esa voz; incluso las gaviotas parecieron súbitamente en silencio, como si hubieran sentido la repentina tensión de la joven. Hasta ese momento ella había estado dibujando, sobre una roca del acantilado, el vuelo de las gaviotas sobre el tranquilo y grisáceo Mar de Irlanda en verano.

Era Darien; conocía bien su voz grave, marcada por un fuerte acento canadiense. Serena había oído aquella voz en tantas ocasiones, que había aprendido a distinguir, por su entonación, el estado de ánimo del muchacho. En aquel momento había en su pregunta una sutil implicación de burla. Ella había conocido a Darien como hermano, como adversario, como verdugo arrogante y en una sola ocasión, como amante. El matiz burlón de sus palabras no dejaba duda de que en ese momento Serena se enfrentaba al adversario.

¿Por qué había ido a buscarla después de tanto tiempo? ¿Por qué no lo había intentado hacía más de un año, cuando huyó de su lado? Ella se había escapado hacía dieciséis meses a Inglaterra, y había tomado tantas precauciones para esconderse, como si la estuviera persiguiendo el mismo diablo.

La primera vez que vio a Darien Chiba pensó que había en su cuerpo algo diabólico. Recordaba los pantalones vaqueros, gastados y flexibles, que se ajustaban a sus caderas delgadas y musculosas; la camisa azul y llena de polvo que se ceñía a un fortísimo torso, y aquellos ojos azules y penetrantes que la miraban con sarcasmo bajo el ala del sombrero, negro y polvoriento, que usaba echado hacia adelante. Hasta aquel momento, Serena sólo había visto vaqueros en las películas y recordaba que los buenos usaban sombrero blanco y los malos sombrero negro; la chica no hubiera necesitado que Darien llevara sombrero negro para saber que era un mal muchacho; sólo con mirarlo intuía que si Darien Chiba hubiese nacido en el siglo XIX, hubiera sido un pistolero desalmado; en aquel momento era tan solo un rico y cruel heredero de una gran hacienda canadiense. Sus antepasados habían emigrado a Canadá desde Estados Unidos, en busca de tierras menos pobladas, hacía ya dos generaciones. Con el paso del tiempo habían conseguido poseer una gran extensión de tierra y un poder considerable.

Con el sentido de la propiedad habitual en una familia, Darien había intentado hacerse dueño de la joven, para contribuir a consolidar la dinastía familiar. En el breve plazo de dos meses, su hermano Endynion y la hermana de Serena esperaban a un bebé que sería el primer heredero de los Chiba.

El destino de Serena y su hermana Serenity había sido inesperado. Hasta la edad de doce años habían vivido tranquilas y felices en Inglaterra con su madre sin apenas notar la ausencia de su padre, que nunca había conseguido ser fiel durante más de dos meses. El divorcio de sus padres había pasado casi inadvertido para Serena, que sólo tenía entonces once años, y para Serenity, de trece. Pero la aparición de Mamuro Chiba, casi un año después, cambió definitivamente sus vidas, ya que el rico hacendado canadiense consiguió que Ikuko y sus dos hijas se fueran a vivir a Canadá, al rancho que tenía a unos cuantos kilómetros de Calgary.

Cuando Kenji Tsukino se enteró de que su ex-mujer y sus dos hijas se trasladaban a Canadá, tomó una de las pocas decisiones de su vida: sus hijas no irían a América. Pero si el señor Tsukino hubiese conocido un poco más a Mamuro Chiba, hubiera sabido que a aquel hombre severo la vida nunca le había negado nada y que todo lo que quería, lo conseguía, de una u otra forma.

Los esfuerzos de Kenji Tsukino por retener a sus hijas en Inglaterra fueron vanos y las dos niñas se marcharon a vivir al rancho de Calgary con su madre. Al llegar conocieron a sus hermanastros, Darien, de veintiséis años y Endynion de veintitrés. Los muchachos arrogantes y seguros de sí mismos prestaron poca atención a las dos pequeñas recién llegadas de Europa, aunque con el paso del tiempo cambiaron de actitud.

Serena hubiera deseado que todo siguiera igual que al principio, así que cuando Endynion y Serenity se enamoraron repentinamente, se sintió traicionada por su hermana. Cuando un tiempo después Darien pretendió casarse con ella, Serena huyó de su lado y corrió a refugiarse en su querida Inglaterra.

En aquel momento, al oír la voz de Darien en el acantilado, la muchacha se preguntó si podía ser cierto lo que el joven le aseguraba; si realmente habría cambiado de opinión y ya no pretendía casarse con ella. Serena dudaba, puesto que siempre había sabido que la propuesta de matrimonio no estaba motivada por amor, sino por la intención de dar un heredero a la dinastía Chiba.

Lanzó una última mirada a las aguas tranquilas de la costa escocesa, consciente de que Darien estaba detrás de ella. Serena había bajado por las rocas hasta encontrar una un poco más cómoda, donde poder sentarse a dibujar, y disfrutar de la belleza de aquel paraje solitario. Ella amaba a Inglaterra, y a pesar de haber vivido seis años en Canadá, cuando llegó a Londres para ir a la universidad, hacía ya cuatro años, se sintió como si hubiera vuelto a un verdadero hogar. No tenía la menor intención de regresar a Canadá; ella no pertenecía a aquel país, se sentía más inglesa que nunca.

Serena se dio cuenta de que no podría terminar el dibujo y comenzó a guardar, con cuidado, todo el material en su maletín; se dispuso a ponerse de pie lentamente. El hecho de tener que enfrentarse a Darien después de dieciséis meses de ausencia, no era motivo para dejar de ser cuidadosa con los pinceles; además, así, retrasaba el momento de encontrarse con su mirada.

—¡Serena!

Esta vez no había burla en su voz; era una orden cargada de impaciencia, algo muy común en él.

Serena reconoció aquella entonación y se dio cuenta de que no tenía alternativa, debía darse la vuelta y mirarlo cara a cara; si no lo hacía, él bajaría por el acantilado hasta donde estaba ella. Tragó saliva y se preparó para el encuentro, lo mejor que pudo. Se sacudió los ajustados pantalones vaqueros y trató de recogerse el pelo, largo y dorado, que la brisa del mar había desordenado. Se dio la vuelta lentamente hasta que sus ojos, de un celeste profundo, se clavaron en el muchacho.

Ninguna preparación hubiera bastado a Serena para encontrarse con aquel hombre erguido sobre el acantilado, cuya esbelta figura se recortaba sobre los rayos del sol como si fuera solamente una silueta oscura.

La chica tomó aliento con un ligero temblor y entrecerró sus ojos almendrados, para evitar la luz excesiva del sol, entonces pudo verlo mejor y se sintió irresistiblemente atraída por él. Estaba de pie sobre las rocas, con su hermosa cabeza morena de fríos ojos azules, nariz recta y pómulos altos, que hacían pensar en algún antepasado indio. Serena recordaba aquella boca bien dibujada que nunca reía, su sonrisa cínica, y el gesto arrogante de su mandíbula. Darien medía un metro noventa, pero desde donde ella estaba parecía aún mucho más alto.

Se miraron en silencio, como estudiándose.

Serena se preguntaba si él habría notado algún cambio en ella desde que no la veía, hacía tantos meses. Darien estaba igual que entonces, tan seco y tan impenetrable como era su costumbre. La chica tampoco había cambiado, la única diferencia era que le había crecido el pelo, hasta llegarle casi a la cintura; Serena sabía que el pelo tan largo estaba pasado de moda, pero siempre le había gustado llevarlo así.

—No estoy huyendo de nadie —le dijo ella con firmeza, casi retadoramente; siempre que hablaba con Darien se ponía a la defensiva, y los meses de separación no habían alterado las cosas—. Además me encuentro muy feliz aquí y no tengo el menor interés por volver a Canadá.

—Creo que estarías más cómoda, si subieras aquí —señaló Darien mientras le tendía una mano para ayudarla.

Ella se quedó mirando la mano con desagrado, casi como si fuera una serpiente; no deseaba ningún contacto físico con él, por pequeño que fuera. Rechazó la ayuda y subió por sus propios medios hasta donde estaba Darien. Al llegar a su lado se puso de pie y se sacudió las manos. Se mantuvo un poco alejada de él, con el rostro levantado para mirarlo a la cara.

—¿Cómo me has encontrado? —le preguntó.

—Fui a la cabaña donde estás viviendo y tu amigo me dijo que estarías por aquí, dibujando —respondió mirándola fijamente.

Serena frunció el entrecejo ante el tono con que el chico había pronunciado la palabra amigo.

—¿Qué pasa Darien? ¿Es que mis amigos no te parecen suficientemente buenos? —inquirió enfadada.

—¿Él te parece bueno? —preguntó con crudeza.

—¿Él? —Serena hizo un gesto de sorpresa,

—Tu amante —aclaró sin rodeos.

—¿Se puede saber con quién has hablado en la cabaña? —dijo con rabia.

—Dijo que se llamaba Nick —respondió Darien —encogiéndose de hombros.

Serena lo miró con resentimiento, por suponer que Nick y ella eran amantes.

—Rei es mi amiga —dijo con énfasis el nombre de la muchacha—. Nick Kumada es su novio y van a casarse.

—¡Claro! debe de ser una chica muy liberal —contestó el chico despectivamente.

—¿Se puede saber qué quieres decir?

—No discutamos aquí —le pidió condescendientemente—. No me gustaría que uno de los dos o ambos, rodáramos por el acantilado.

Serena no se sorprendió porque Darien hubiera adivinado que deseaba empujarlo para que cayera al mar.

—Entonces, no hagas suposiciones —protestó con rabia.

—Lo intentaré, pero si un hombre abre la puerta de la casa donde estás hospedada, ¿qué se supone que debo pensar?

Desde que Serena había cumplido dieciséis años tuvo que soportar la excesiva protección que le prestaba Darien frente a cualquier muchacho que pretendiera hablar con ella. Era extraño que después de tantos años de no fijarse en ella, de pronto decidiera ofrecerle la protección de un hermano mayor, algo que Serena no había deseado entonces y que ahora detestaba profundamente. No era asunto de nadie, y menos aún de Darien Chiba, si ella tenía algún amante; ya era mayor de edad, con sus veintidós años. Además, cuando realmente había necesitado su protección, no la había recibido.

—Podías haberme preguntado —respondió resentida.

Se quedó mirándola fijamente por un momento y después respiró pesadamente, a punto de impacientarse. Tenía el pelo demasiado largo para ser un hombre, pero siempre olvidaba cortárselo. Serena pensó que el pelo largo le hacía parecer más joven, ya que suavizaba sus rasgos y disimulaba las arrugas que el sol y el viento habían marcado sobre su rostro; Darien tenía ya treinta y seis años.

—No he venido aquí para discutir sobre tus amantes… o sobre tu carencia de ellos —dijo bruscamente.

De alguna manera aquella frase sonó como un insulto.

—Entonces, ¿a qué has venido? —preguntó, recogió con impaciencia su maletín del suelo y empezó a caminar hacia la cabaña que Rei tenía alquilada.

—Serenity ha dejado a Endynion y tengo mis razones para pensar que vendría aquí contigo —dijo Darien seriamente.

Si el joven la hubiese abofeteado, no se habría quedado más aturdida. Se dio la vuelta y él seguía en el mismo sitio.

—¿Qué Serenity ha dejado a Endynion? —repitió con incredulidad. No podía ser, Serenity siempre había reverenciado hasta la tierra que pisaba su marido.

—Fue hace tres días —añadió, asintiendo con un ligero movimiento de cabeza—. Pensé que tú sabrías algo pero es obvio que lo ignorabas —suspiró al darse cuenta.

Serena no podía creerlo, su hermana adoraba a Endynion. Había dejado la Facultad de Derecho cuando él le pidió que se casaran y nunca se había arrepentido. Serenity se había convertido en la esposa perfecta de un hacendado, poco antes de que sus padres murieran en un accidente aéreo. Así que durante los últimos cuatro años había sido Serenity quien había estado al frente de la casa de los Chiba en Calgary.

—No me lo creo. Serenity no sería capaz de dejar a Endynion.

—Pues créelo, porque eso es lo que ha hecho.

—Pero, ¿por qué? —preguntó.

—Tuvieron una fuerte discusión… pero no me preguntes por qué; Endynion me dijo que no interviniera cuando le pregunté —reveló secamente, y se encogió de hombros.

Endynion era tan reservado como su hermano y no le gustaba que se metieran en su vida.

—¿Y tú crees que ella vendrá aquí?

—Su nombre aparece en la lista de pasajeros de un vuelo que llegó hace dos días.

—Entonces, está en Londres.

—Lo único que sé es que hizo la reserva y compró el Artemisete; las líneas aéreas no quieren decir si por fin, cogió el avión.

—¿No te lo quieren decir o no pueden? —preguntó sarcásticamente.

—No quieren —repitió con tono amenazador—. Son reglas de seguridad. ¿Te parece éste el momento más adecuado para discutir lo que el dinero de los Chiba puede conseguir?

Hacía ya muchos años que Serena se había dado cuenta del poder que tenían los Chiba a causa de su enorme fortuna. Con el paso del tiempo se había hecho aún más reacia a aceptar la forma de actuar de sus hermanastros, que todo lo que querían lo conseguían con su dinero. Suspiró con cierta resignación.

—Si Endynion quería que permanecieras fuera de este asunto, ¿por qué no ha venido él mismo a buscarla? —preguntó con resentimiento.

—Ya te he dicho que no estamos seguros de que haya tomado ese avión. Si no ha venido a Inglaterra, Endynion habría hecho el viaje en vano. Además quiere estar esperándola en casa por si se decide a volver.

—Esperándola en casa —su voz tenía un timbre de irritación.

—Hablas como si él quisiera ponerle la mano encima en cuanto la viera —protestó él con rabia.

—¿Por atreverse a dejarlo? —preguntó con intención de mofarse—. Es una posibilidad.

—¡No seas tan estúpida! —le dijo con la boca apretada—. No creo que nada pueda arreglarse huyendo —su tono era acusador—. Pero aun así, ya no le pegaría a una mujer embarazada de siete meses ¡y más tratándose de mi hijo!

La frase cortante que Serena estaba a punto de decir se borró de sus labios ante la mención del embarazo de Serenity.

—¡Dios mío! lo había olvidado —gruñó ella—. ¿Dónde puede haber ido? —se preguntó con preocupación.

—Parece que si por fin cogió el avión, no fue capaz de persuadir a la portera para que le dijera dónde estabas.

—Como lo fuiste tú —añadió ella secamente.

—Serena…

—Lo siento, es la fuerza de la costumbre.

—Soy consciente de ello —señaló él molesto.

—He dicho que lo siento —repitió Serena.

—¿Y con eso se arregla todo?

Serena se dio cuenta de que Darien había comprendido el doble sentido de su disculpa.

—Una vez me dijiste que tú estabas más allá de eso —señaló evitando su penetrante mirada. Serena pensó que Darien debió de sentirse herido porque ella había decidido, el año anterior, no volver a Canadá, como él esperaba.

—¿Eso! —se burló—. ¿Qué sucede, Serena? ¿Es que no puedes usar la palabra amor?

—Relacionada contigo, ¡no! —respondió enérgicamente.

—Entonces no cabe duda de que estoy fuera de eso —admitió con una mirada de amenaza—. Si así no fuera, hubieras podido herir mis sentimientos, ¿verdad?

La idea de que algo fuese capaz de lastimar el corazón pétreo de aquel hombre, era tan risible como el tono que Darien había empleado.

—¿Has intentado dar con ella llamando a los hoteles de la ciudad? —Serena retomó el asunto de Serenity; no estaba dispuesta a discutir lo que había sucedido dieciséis meses atrás, cuando, al finalizar el curso de la Universidad, no había regresado a Calgary como le había prometido a Darien.

—Sí, he llamado a los principales. Ninguno de ellos tiene registrado a nadie con el nombre de señora Chiba o señorita Tsukino; eso significa que, si está en Londres, no quiere ser localizada —razonó—. Pero donde quiera que se encuentre, aquí o en Canadá, pronto se pondrá en contacto contigo; las hermanas Tsukino siempre están juntas —añadió con tono de burla.

Serena se dio cuenta de que se refería a que, desde que vivía en Inglaterra, había llamado por teléfono a su hermana con regularidad, por lo menos una vez al mes, para decirle que se encontraba bien y que incluso le había escrito un buen número de cartas. Por el contrario, nunca se había puesto en contacto con Darien, y además le había pedido a Serenity que no le diera su dirección a nadie.

—Endynion y yo encontramos algunas de las cartas que le escribiste a Serenity; ella las había tenido bien escondidas todo este tiempo.

—¿Has leído las cartas que le escribí a mi hermana? —trató de recordar lo que había dicho de Darien en ellas; estaba casi segura de que no había nada comprometedor.

—No —su expresión se endureció—. A pesar de que tenía derecho a hacerlo; ¡antes de irte habías prometido casarte conmigo!

—Lo único que dije fue que volvería en verano y que hablaríamos del asunto —corrigió con rabia—. Salta a la vista que me pareció innecesario hacerlo.

—¿No habría sido de mucha mejor educación volver para decírmelo en persona?

Serena estaba segura de que nunca se hubiera atrevido a enfrentarse cara a cara con Darien, para decirle que no quería casarse con él. Tenía miedo de dejarse convencer y volver a caer en la trampa de acostarse con él, como en aquellas vacaciones de Navidad, hacía ya dieciséis meses. Ella sabía que si volvían a irse a la cama juntos, sería incapaz de negarle cualquier cosa que él le pidiera. Aun en aquel momento, Serena podía recordar vividamente la fuerza de su cuerpo junto al suyo, el aroma de su piel cuando le besaba el cuello. Los recuerdos de aquella noche no se habían borrado a pesar del largo tiempo transcurrido desde entonces.

—No teníamos nada de qué hablar —dijo con voz fuerte.

—¡Te dije que te amaba! —recordó él, irritado.

Serena volvió a sentirse dolida al oír las palabras de Darien, igual que se había sentido entonces, cuando las oyó por primera vez. Ella nunca había confiado en la sinceridad de su amor.

—Y dado que ahora aseguras que ya no me quieres, parece que hice bien no tomándote en serio. Bien, ¿podríamos abstenernos de hablar de cuestiones personales y concentrarnos en el hecho de que Serenity está en algún lugar que no conocemos, sola y embarazada de siete meses?

Darien asintió con un movimiento de cabeza. Después, dijo:

—Debo llamar a Endynion y decirle que no he tenido suerte en la búsqueda.

Serena notó que Darien se sentía molesto por no haber encontrado a Serenity junto a su hermana.

—Podrás llamarlo cuando lleguemos a Londres —dijo fríamente—. Y me parece que ahora, lo más importante es Serenity, no Endynion.

—También Endynion está sufriendo —protestó él con furia.

—Por supuesto —exclamó con tono burlón—. Después de todo, Serenity lleva consigo al heredero de los Chiba.

—Serena…

—¡Venga! Vamos a la cabaña a recoger mis cosas —pidió con impaciencia—. Quiero estar en Londres esta misma tarde.

Él la cogió con fuerza del brazo y la obligó a mirarlo; estaba verdaderamente enfadado.

—Si el hecho de que Serenity haya abandonado a Endynion tiene algo que ver contigo, ¡te arrepentirás! —la amenazó.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Has demostrado tu desprecio por la familia Chiba desde hace tanto tiempo, que puedes haber contagiado a Serenity. ¡Quizá debiera haber leído tus cartas!

Serena lo miró con disgusto y parecía echar chispas por los ojos.

—Si Serenity ha recuperado la razón y ha dejado de consideraros a Endynion y a ti como héroes de película, lo único que se me ocurre decir es que ya era hora —lo miró retadoramente—. Pero te aseguro que no he sido yo quien influyó en ella para que dejara a Endynion; lo único que yo he dicho durante años es que vosotros dos sois un par de arrogantes hijos de…

—Tu éxito como ilustradora de libros infantiles no parece haber moderado tu vocabulario —cortó con aspereza—. ¡Todavía necesitas lavarte la boca con jabón!

—¿Y quién me enseñó a hablar de este modo? —los ojos de Serena brillaban con destellos de color esmeralda.

—Siempre le aconsejé a papá que no te dejara salir sola por el rancho, entre todos esos empleados malhablados.

—¡Yo me refería a su jefe!

—Hay muchas cosas que suelen ir mal en un rancho —se defendió.

—Y tú tienes que maldecirlas todas —le aclaró; pero su voz se suavizó al preguntar—: ¿Cómo te has enterado de que estoy ilustrando libros?

—Serenity estaba muy orgullosa de los progresos de su hermana pequeña —señaló encogiéndose de hombros—. El libro que le mandaste lo puso bien a la vista en el dormitorio del niño.

—¿Qué te pareció? —inquirió Serena tímidamente.

Los ojos azules de Darien se iluminaron con una chispa de burla.

—_Koly el koala_ no es exactamente mi literatura predilecta —contestó con desdén.

—No —le reprochó—. Recuerdo a mamá tirando a la basura tus preferencias literarias.

—No eran mías, sabes bien que eran de Endynion —se defendió con voz ronca—. Las llevó a casa al volver de la universidad.

—Y tú ni siquiera les echaste un vistazo —se mofó Serena.

—Por supuesto que sí —reconoció—, pero me producían una fuerte sensación de inferioridad; ¡no podía ni siquiera imaginarme cómo eran posibles semejantes posturas!

Cuando llegaron a la cabaña Rei estaba ya allí. Serena le presentó a Darien. Rei era una atractiva pelinegra de ojos violetas y pareció realmente sorprendida ante aquella repentina aparición de un hermanastro del cual no había oído hablar.

—Sin embargo, no me extraña que lo hayas mantenido en secreto, querida —dijo Rei con una sonrisa seductora, mientras ponía la mano sobre el brazo de Darien. Él se quedó mirando a Nick, que pareció no inmutarse ante el coqueteo de su prometida—. No te preocupes, Darien, Nick no va a retarte a un duelo sólo porque me agradas. El hecho de que vayamos a casarnos no quiere decir que hayamos dejado de sentirnos atraídos hacia otras personas.

Serena conocía la manera de ser de Rei, y sabía también que desde que se habían comprometido le había sido fiel a Nick, porque estaba verdaderamente enamorada de él. Pero Darien no conocía a Rei y Serena se percató de la mirada despectiva que el coqueteo de la chica había provocado en él.

—Rei es la autora de _Koly el koala_ —explicó, poniéndose a la defensiva—. Hace un año que nos presentó el editor y ahora estamos trabajando en otro libro —añadió imaginándose los prejuicios de Darien acerca de la relación que pudiera haber entre los tres.

—Qué bien —comentó Darien con poco interés, intentando librarse de la mano de Rei—. Me gustaría salir pronto, Serena, ¿por qué no vas a hacer el equipaje?

—Yo te ayudaré —ofreció Rei, con una generosidad extraña en ella y la empujó escalera arriba. En el piso superior de la cabaña había dos habitaciones y un cuarto de baño. Serena dormía en una de ellas y Rei y Nick compartían la otra—. ¿A dónde vas a ir con ese hombre tan delicioso? —le preguntó en cuanto cerró la puerta; mientras, Serena había empezado ya a guardar sus cosas en la maleta.

—Ese hombre delicioso es sólo mi hermanastro…

—Mira, Serena, no me puedo creer que no te hayas fijado en lo guapo que es. Después de todo, un hermanastro no tiene la misma sangre.

No merecía la pena negar que era muy consciente del magnetismo que ejercía el cuerpo de Darien sobre ella, y sobre otras muchas chicas. Serena conocía a montones de mujeres que habían intentado seducir a Darien durante los últimos diez años.

—Cuando alguien ha visto cómo se te caían los dientes y te ha conocido con trenzas, espinillas y nada de pecho, supongo que es imposible gustarle —respondió con sequedad.

—Estoy segura de que él ha notado la desaparición de las trenzas y las espinillas. Si yo hubiera estado en tu caso, ¡seguro que habría compartido su cama a los diecisiete años!

Serena no lo dudaba y le sonrió con afecto a su amiga. Antes de conocer a Nick, Rei había tenido relaciones con muchos hombres. La rubia parecía atraer al sexo opuesto, excepto a Darien, pensó. Probablemente ninguno de sus amigos hubiera sido aceptado de buen gusto por él.

—A los diecisiete años aún usaba aparato para los dientes —señaló Serena.

—En fin… —Rei se sintió frustrada ante la excesiva discreción de su amiga—. Bueno, ¿a dónde pensáis ir juntos?

—A Londres… Ha venido con mi hermana para hacer una visita sorpresa y yo lo he estropeado todo por no estar en casa cuando llegaron —no estaba dispuesta a discutir con Rei sus problemas familiares, eran demasiado personales—. Serenity me está esperando en Londres —Serena deseaba que aquello fuera verdad.

—¿Tu hermana vino a verte con Darien? —preguntó con expresión sorprendida—. Yo pensaba que estaba casada con un chico que se llamaba Endynion. ¿Por qué…?

—Y lo está. Mira, realmente no tengo tiempo para explicártelo, Rei —la cortó apresuradamente—. Además tengo que darme prisa y preparar mi equipaje; a Darien no le gusta que le hagan esperar —añadió, recordando alguna vez que había llegado a casa más tarde de lo que había dicho. Serena no quería enfrentarse con su frío sarcasmo, delante de sus amigos.

Rei se puso de pie con un movimiento ágil, suspirando con decepción.

—Realmente no eres nada interesante cuando se trata de hacer confidencias, Serena. Yo te he contado toda mi vida.

Serena recordó que hubo detalles que habían hecho que se le pusieran los pelos de punta. Sin embargo, le gustaba el modo de ser de Rei, y trabajaban muy bien juntas; lo que sucedía en aquel momento era que no quería explicarle una extraña situación familiar, ni los problemas provocados por el matrimonio de su madre con Mamuro Chiba.

—Quizá yo también te cuente mi vida, cuando vuelva.

—¿Cuánto tiempo estarás fuera? —y esta vez el tono de Rei era completamente profesional.

—No estoy segura —respondió con una mueca; todo dependía del tiempo que tardaran en encontrar a Serenity.

—Llámame en cuanto lo sepas —le pidió, acercándose a la puerta—. Vamos un poco atrasadas en el trabajo.

Serena lo sabía; por ello habían decidido alquilar la cabaña y trabajar sin interrupciones. Pero si Rei y Nick no se hubiesen marchado a Florida durante todo el mes de julio, ya habrían terminado el libro. Pero a pesar de lo que estaba pensando no hizo ningún comentario al respecto, se limitó a concentrarse en hacer su equipaje.

Mientras la chica terminaba de hacer la maleta, Rei preparó café; cuando Serena bajó, encontró a los tres sentados en la sala; Darien parecía estar muy relajado, su chaqueta colgaba del respaldo de una silla. Ella observó sus rostros con detenimiento; no cabía duda de que Darien era el que estaba más relajado, y se preguntó qué podía haber dicho para que sus amigos tuvieran aquella expresión avergonzada. Lanzó una mirada acusadora a Darien y él pareció no inmutarse.

Serena se despidió precipitadamente mientras metía las maletas en el maletero del lujoso coche que había alquilado. En cuanto se alejaron unos metros de la cabaña, Serena preguntó:

—¿Y bien?

—¿Bien, qué? —parecía enfadado.

—¿Se puede saber qué les has dicho? —dijo mirándolo con sospecha.

—Casi no hablamos nada, mientras tú hacías el equipaje —respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Qué les dijiste?

—Tranquilízate, Serena —le advirtió con impaciencia.

—Estoy muy tranquila —insistió—. Sólo quiero saber qué demonios pudiste decir para que mis amigos estuvieran tan cortados.

—No estaban cortados.

—¡Darien!

Él suspiró con aburrimiento antes de responder:

—Solamente me disculpé por fastidiar vuestro _ménage a trois_. Esa es una forma moderna de describir lo que estabais haciendo, ¿no? —añadió groseramente.

Serena, en lugar de enfadarse, sólo sintió ganas de llorar. Le repugnaba que Darien creyera que ella había cambiado tanto como para caer en una situación que sólo le producía aversión y asco. Cuando hicieron el amor, ella era virgen. ¿De verdad podía creer que se había convertido en una libertina?

—Quizá no debía haber hecho el amor contigo entonces —dijo con aspereza Darien—; con un poco de suerte, quizá no te hubieras decidido a hacerlo con otros hombres.

Desde entonces no había habido otros hombres. Serena estaba segura de que su experiencia con Darien era única, irrepetible con otro hombre. Y por su propia salud mental, no pensaba repetirlo. Nunca, pensaba temblorosa. Le había costado muchos meses aceptar que había hecho el amor con Darien. Ella no quería caer en la misma trampa que su madre y Serenity.

—¿Serena?

Se puso tan nerviosa como si la hubiera tocado y se alejó de él lo más que pudo.

—¡Qué demonios! —la expresión de Darien se ensombreció al mirarla—. Serena, ¿qué pasa? —y se extrañó al ver lo pálida que se había puesto.

—¿Quieres saber lo que me pasa? —preguntó aún muy turbada—. ¡Que no todos los días me acusan de ser una prostituta!

—¡Yo no he dicho eso!

—Con otras palabras —se ruborizó de rabia.

Darien respiró profundamente, antes de continuar.

—De acuerdo, entonces, ¿qué tipo de relación tienes con esos dos individuos?

—Ya te lo he dicho; Rei escribe historias y yo las ilustro.

—¿Y Nickolas Kumada?

—Es su novio y duerme con ella —dijo con resentimiento—. Los dos están siempre juntos, en todas partes.

—Esa no es la impresión que yo tengo —repuso tajantemente.

—Las apariencias engañan —era cierto que Rei había llevado una vida sexual muy activa antes de conocer a Nick; y aunque después le había sido completamente fiel, el hábito de coquetear con los hombres era algo que no podía evitar—. ¡Rei escribe libros infantiles, no manuales sexuales!

—Está bien —suspiró—. Siento haberme equivocado.

Las últimas palabras fueron dichas con tal calma que Serena pensó que se las había imaginado; Darien jamás se disculpaba por nada, ninguno de los Chiba lo hacía. Pero esta vez, Darien había dicho que lo sentía; por su actitud, Serena se dio cuenta de lo difícil y desagradable que le había resultado disculparse.

Ella no respondió nada; apoyó la cabeza sobre el cristal del coche y se quedó mirando por la ventanilla.

Llegaron a Londres muy entrada la tarde y se dirigieron al piso que Serena ocupaba en el ático de un bonito edificio Victoriano. Una de las habitaciones había sido transformada en estudio y la luz que entraba por la claraboya era excelente para dibujar. Serena llevaba viviendo allí tan sólo un año, después de dejar el apartamento que había compartido con otras dos chicas durante sus días de estudiante universitaria; además siempre había creído que allí Darien no hubiera podido encontrarla, si se decidía a buscarla. En ese momento se percató de que había dado con ella; le pareció extraño, a menos que él tuviera la costumbre de leer, sin permiso, la correspondencia ajena.

Darien dejó en el suelo las dos maletas, mientras ella buscaba las llaves del apartamento. Serena se dirigió a él:

—Dime en qué hotel estás y te llamaré en cuanto sepa algo de Serenity…

—He dejado el hotel esta mañana —dijo, mientras le quitaba las llaves y abría la puerta—. Si Serenity te llama o viene a verte, yo estaré esperándola —y la empujó hacia dentro, siguiéndola con las dos maletas.

—¿Aquí? —logró decir Serena—. ¿Te refieres a que piensas quedarte aquí! —preguntó y se detuvo bruscamente cuando vio el equipaje de Darien dentro de su casa—. ¿Es tuya esa maleta? —inquirió con enfado.

Darien sonrió antes de responder:

—Cuando le dije a la portera que era tu hermano y le enseñé la foto de la boda de Serenity, donde también estamos tú y yo, tuvo la amabilidad de abrirme para que dejara aquí mi equipaje. Me voy a quedar hasta que Serenity aparezca.

gracias por leer las anteriores historias chicas

Angel Negro 29, yesqui2000,sayuri1707,Aries AL, Flakis,Pandoritta DS, bunny moon 18, Carmenn, EdbeLL MaNseN, ,karling220192, princessqueen, , Lorena, yuukychan,Issyx, Zasury923, roanva, Pathya, serenakou1180, elianamz-bv , AsHjA, G-Adap, SerenityLigth, .90, Cotita83, christy de chiba, yssareyes48, Clau Palacios, DoraSan Moon, .90, adysere, anllyvero, ceuscolo, 0Jp-tsuki0993, Zibo Kou, Madamemoon, azucenas45 , AYNAT DREAMS, Mirel Moon, Adileyne, AineCPB, Andy Nicolao, Correca23maya, Dannia Monterroso, Kiiandy Black, Yarumi,Zibo Kou, aRiizaii, ceres vilandra, fandubermiku01, ldymoon03, , sandivivaelanime, , mayilu,carol, maricela, Abril Moon Shields, Analie CS, Misuky-chan, Queen of the Forseken, akumaeros87, zagala black, luxy1985, aCYeRi, kumadanger95, , marilyn chiba, fenyx, mandymoon, ANYACHIBA, Barbielove, Unniestar, ValeryBr, akumaeros87, dalmamoreira, engeldeslicht, lorraine5, ogba95


	2. Chapter 2

**La historia no me pertenece es una transcripción de **Carole Mortimer s**in fines de lucro o promoción**

Noche de seducción

Capítulo 2

Se puso furiosa ante la arrogancia de Darien. ¿Cómo podía ni siquiera imaginar que ella estaría dispuesta a aceptar una cosa así?

—No me importa lo que le hayas dicho a la señora Aino, ¡no vas a quedarte aquí! —le dijo—. No tienes ningún derecho. Puedo llamar a la policía.

—¿Y qué les vas a decir? Soy tu hermano…

—¡Al diablo con lo que seas! Tú no eres más que…

—Serena —la voz de Darien estaba teñida de amenaza—, ¿recuerdas lo que te hice la última vez que me insultaste?

La chica se ruborizó al recordar la parte de su anatomía que tanto le había dolido después de llamarlo bastardo arrogante. ¡Había estado sin poder sentarse con comodidad durante una semana!

—Me alegro de que aún te acuerdes —añadió lentamente, mientras recogía del suelo el equipaje de Serena. Después lo llevó a su habitación sin el menor titubeo; cuando volvió al salón, sonrió ante la mirada acusadora que ella le dirigió—. ¿Sabes? Ya sabía dónde estaba tu cuarto; le eché un vistazo al apartamento esta mañana.

—¿No estarías buscando algún indicio sobre si tengo un amante fijo que viva conmigo? —inquirió Serena con resentimiento. Él se encogió de hombros, con indiferencia.

—Sólo ha sido por curiosidad, por ver cómo vivías después de salir de la universidad. No sabía que ser ilustrador estuviera tan bien pagado como para poder alquilar un piso como éste —se sentó sobre el brazo de un sillón, con las piernas estiradas, y se quedó mirándola con una ceja levantada. Serena apretó los labios. A pesar de que era un ático, ella ocupaba toda la planta, mientras que en los dos pisos inferiores había tres apartamentos más pequeños. Darien tenía razón al suponer que el alquiler que pagaba era una pequeña fortuna.

—No me digas —dijo él con burla—, que te has olvidado ya de todas tus promesas y has empezado a disponer del dinero de los Chiba.

Serena no soportaba tener que admitirlo pero así era. Cuando sus padres murieron, se había quedado sorprendida al enterarse de que Mamuro había dividido su herencia en cuatro partes iguales para cada heredero, sin distinguir entre sus propios hijos y los de su segunda esposa. Darien y Endynion no se opusieron, y Serena sabía por qué; el señor Chiba había pretendido tranquilizar su conciencia y creía que el dinero podría purgar todos sus pecados. Por ello Serena se había negado a aceptarlo. Sin embargo, el año anterior, al salir de la universidad, había tenido que gastar ese dinero; pero estaba convencida de que en cuanto empezara a cobrar sus ilustraciones iría devolviéndolo todo, hasta con intereses. No tenía la menor intención de aprovecharse de nada que fuera de los Chiba.

—Pienso devolver hasta el último céntimo —le dijo con rabia.

—Por Dios, Serena…

—No puedes quedarte aquí, Darien —y le dio la espalda.

—¿Entonces vives con algún amante?

—No, ¡pero tampoco quiero tenerlo en este momento! —dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

—Qué lástima —señaló—. Esta mañana me fijé en que hay un sofá-cama en el estudio. Estoy seguro de que estaré muy cómodo durmiendo allí.

—¡Pero si no hay cortinas en las ventanas! —protestó ella.

—Entonces, supongo que tendré que usar pijama. Quizás debiera comprarme uno, ¿no crees?

—Darien…

—¿Serena? —dijo suavemente, mientras alzaba las cejas.

—Darien, sabes que no estaría bien que te quedaras aquí —dijo con tono casi suplicante; sabía que después iba a reprocharse su debilidad, si aceptaba que se quedara allí.

Él la miró con frialdad.

—Como muy bien has dicho antes, Serena, eso ya ha terminado. Estoy aquí para encontrar a Serenity; no voy a intentar tocarte. Puedes confiar en mí —suspiró ante la expresión de preocupación que ensombrecía el rostro de la muchacha.

Pero Serena no confiaba en ella misma. Había deseado demasiadas veces a ese hombre después de aquella noche, pero no estaba dispuesta a dejarse seducir de nuevo. ¡No podía ser!

—Voy a bajar a preguntarle a la señora Aino si Serenity ha venido a verme —dijo ofuscada.

—¿Eso significa que puedo quedarme? —su tono era muy suave.

—¿Tengo otra salida? —se irritó.

—Yo nunca he usado la fuerza contigo —respondió Darien con voz tranquila.

En ningún momento había sido necesario, y menos en asuntos importantes. Serena siempre se había enfadado con Darien por cosas sin importancia, pero en lo fundamental era él quien siempre había decidido, sin tener que recurrir a usar su fuerza. Por eso, cuando decidió apartarse del dominio que Darien ejercía sobre ella, Serena había adoptado una sabia actitud. Algún tiempo después de consultar con su padre sobre un regreso a Inglaterra, ella se había sentido muy satisfecha de su decisión de huir de él.

La señora Aino era una mujer que siempre estaba ansiosa por conocer todos los detalles de la vida de los vecinos; en aquel momento era evidente que estaba ávida de información sobre aquel hombre de acento norteamericano que había asegurado ser hermano de Serena.

—Espero haber hecho bien —le dijo con curiosidad—. Pero, ¡fue tan convincente!

Serena se preguntó si habría sido convincente dinero en mano. Los Chiba habían demostrado muchas veces su convencimiento de que todas las cosas, y todas las personas, tenían un precio; y la señora Aino no era el tipo de mujer que se dejaba convencer fácilmente.

—Darien es mi hermanastro —aclaró apresuradamente—. ¿He tenido alguna otra visita durante los días que he estado fuera? —preguntó pensando en Serenity, tratando de imaginar qué podía haber ocurrido entre ella y Endynion para que se hubiera decidido a abandonarlo. El matrimonio había tenido sus malos momentos, como cualquier pareja; pero nunca había pasado nada parecido. Y con la fecha del parto tan cerca, aquella situación no podía sentarle bien a Serenity.

—¿Entonces, la visita del señor Chiba no ha sido suficiente? —bromeó la portera, jugueteando con el collar que llevaba—. Debe de ser estupendo recibir una visita desde tan lejos, ¿no?

Serena pensó que no era tan agradable como decía la señora Aino, sobre todo porque Darien no había venido a verla a ella.

—¿Se trata de algún problema familiar? —preguntó—. Me pareció notar al señor Chiba un poco preocupado, cuando estuvo aquí por la mañana.

—No existe ningún problema, señora Aino —dijo con firmeza Serena, negándose a satisfacer su curiosidad—. Entonces, ¿no he tenido ninguna otra visita? —volvió a preguntar, con la esperanza de acabar con aquella conversación.

—No, nadie más —sonrió—. Pero tengo correspondencia para usted —y le entregó una docena de cartas.

Serena no pudo ocultar su decepción y, con aire ausente, subió la escalera mientras revisaba la correspondencia. Su corazón empezó a latir apresuradamente cuando encontró un sobre con la letra de su hermana. Volvió a sentirse decepcionada cuando vio el matasellos de Canadá. Serenity le había escrito aquella carta mucho antes de salir del rancho.

Sin embargo, abrió el sobre apresuradamente, esperando encontrar algún indicio sobre el estado de ánimo de su hermana. Pero resultó ser una carta como cualquier otra. Le contaba que Endynion había comprado un nuevo toro y que había engordado mucho con el embarazo; también le explicaba cómo Luna, el ama de llaves, había preparado ya la habitación del niño. Como era habitual, no mencionaba a Darien, puesto que Serena había dejado bien claro que no estaba interesada en saber nada de él. A pesar de todo, aquella ausencia de noticias sobre Darien durante el último año, había resultado difícil de soportar para ella, que aún luchaba para olvidarlo.

Serena se sintió orgullosa de sí misma, por la manera en que se había enfrentado a un encuentro con Darien después de tanto tiempo. No en vano la chica había estado haciéndose a la idea de que tarde o temprano, cuando naciera el niño de Serenity, tendría que volver al rancho y enfrentarse a él.

—¿Nada? —preguntó Darien tapando con una mano el auricular. Serena había entrado en el apartamento mientras él estaba hablando por teléfono.

—Si es Endynion, no cuelgues, que quiero hablar con él —le pidió ella con firmeza.

—Yo… —Darien la miró con irritación—. Sí, sí, te oigo. No te preocupes, que le daré tu mensaje —aseguró, y colgó.

—Te dije que…

—No era Endynion —aclaró malhumoradamente.

—¿Quién era, entonces? —preguntó molesta.

—Tu amiga Rei. Parece que te has traído una de las camisetas preferidas de Nick.

Serena se ruborizó bajo su mirada burlona.

—La estaba usando para dormir —se defendió, un poco avergonzada—. Se me olvidó dejarla allí.

Darien arqueó las cejas con escepticismo.

—Si mi memoria no falla, tu no sueles usar pijama —le dijo.

La chica hizo una mueca cuando recordó aquella mañana en la que Darien había entrado en su habitación para llevarla a nadar; al tirar de la ropa de su cama para obligarla a levantarse de prisa, había descubierto que no usaba pijama. Cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba desnuda se quedó mirándola un buen rato, hasta que salió de la habitación dando un portazo.

—Sigo sin usar pijama, pero no me apetecía encontrarme a Nick en el pasillo, camino del baño, sin llevar nada encima.

—¿Y de verdad crees que es más discreto ir con una camiseta de hombre? —se irritó.

—Rei tampoco usa pijama.

—Me lo creo —aceptó Darien con impaciencia—. Lo que me resulta verdaderamente difícil de imaginar es que escriba cuentos infantiles.

—¡Qué sabrás tú de ella! —lo retó—. No tienes ni la más remota idea de por qué actúa así. ¿Por qué crees que coqueteó contigo delante de Nick?

Darien suspiró con aburrimiento y se sentó en el brazo del sofá antes de responder:

—Estoy seguro de que me lo vas a decir.

—Me repugna verte ahí sentado, tan tranquilo; satisfecho de tu apellido, de tu dinero…

—Creo que estábamos hablando de Rei Frank —la cortó secamente.

—Y de eso hablamos —confirmó—. Rei tuvo que vivir en un orfanato desde que tenía seis días hasta que cumplió dieciséis años y consiguió un empleo; quizá por eso se ha dedicado a escribir libros para niños, para todos sus hermanos desconocidos, abandonados como ella —dijo con rabia—. Ni siquiera conoce su verdadero nombre. Cuando la abandonaron, llevaba una nota que decía que el nombre de su madre era Rei y el de su padre Frank; que tenían sólo quince años y que no podían cuidarla. Además, en la nota suplicaban que su hija no fuese adoptada, porque pensaban volver a buscarla pronto.

—Pero nunca lo hicieron —adivinó Darien con voz ronca.

—No.

—Y desde entonces Rei ha procurado, por todos los medios, sentirse querida, como una manera de aliviar la falta de cariño que le provocó el abandono de su madre —anotó Darien—. No podía imaginarme que Rei tuviera esos antecedentes, lo lamento.

—¿Cómo ibas a imaginártelo? —Serena no le perdonaba que hubiese sido tan desdeñoso—. Te limitaste a considerarla una chica fácil; no te paraste a pensar por qué podría actuar de ese modo…

—Por Dios, Serena —la interrumpió con brusquedad—. ¡Acabo de conocerla!

—¡Pero en cambio, sí has tenido tiempo para juzgarla!

—Ya me he disculpado, lo siento —suspiró—¿qué más puedo hacer?

—Dejar de actuar siempre como juez de las personas que yo considero mis amigas —repuso exasperadamente.

—Has sido como una hermana durante nueve años, Serena, y llegué a pensar que serías mi esposa. ¡No puedo dejar de protegerte sólo porque tú lo digas! —aseguró con rabia.

—En primer lugar, nunca te pedí que me protegieras —replicó Serena con desdén.

—Eso es como pedirle al sol que no se ponga —señaló con sorna—. Es igual de inevitable.

—Eso no es cierto, Darien; hasta que no cumplí dieciséis años me ignorabas.

—No voy a molestarme en responder a esa acusación. Creo que los hechos hablan por ellos mismos —siguió burlándose.

—No te fijaste en mí hasta que empecé a tener formas de mujer.

—Por Dios, Serena —dijo poniéndose de pie muy despacio—. No empieces otra vez con ese asunto —se metió las manos en los bolsillos—. Eras insoportable antes de cumplir dieciséis años y eso no tiene nada que ver con que fueras mujer. Cuando llegaste a Canadá estabas resentida con todo aquello que tuviera algo que ver con el segundo matrimonio de tu madre. No te importaba que ella fuera feliz; tú no lo eras, ni tenías intención de serlo. Cualquier niña de tu edad se habría ilusionado con la novedad de irse a vivir a un país enorme y tener dos nuevos hermanos mayores dispuestos a darte todos tus caprichos.

—¡Yo nunca quise que me sentaran sobre un caballo de tres metros de altura! —replicó Serena, estremeciéndose aún ante el recuerdo de su primera experiencia como amazona. Endynion la había montado sobre un caballo, en cuanto llegó a Canadá, porque no podía creerse que jamás lo había hecho. Finalmente se había apiadado de ella; pero aún había tardado muchos meses en volver a intentarlo.

—Lo único que Endynion quería era tratarte como a una hermana menor —dijo Darien frunciendo el ceño—. ¿Cómo iba a saber que habías vivido en un pueblo en el que nadie solía montar a caballo?

—¡Pudo haberme preguntado! Además, nadie nos había hablado de la existencia de los hermanos Chiba hasta que llegamos a Canadá. En cambio, seguro que vuestro padre sí os había hablado de nosotras.

—Cuando mi padre nos dijo que iba a casarse con tu madre, fue cuando nos enteramos de su existencia y de la vuestra —aclaró Darien—. ¿Por qué íbamos a haberlo sabido antes?

Serena tenía la seguridad de que si Mamuro Chiba no hubiese intervenido en el asunto, sus padres se habrían reconciliado y hubieran vuelto a vivir juntos.

A ella nunca le había desagradado su padrastro, pero se había sentido intimidada ante su lujosa forma de vivir, ante su enorme fortuna y el poder que disfrutaba. Su disgusto vino después, mucho después.

—¿No crees que debemos llamar a Endynion? —sugirió Serena—. Debe de estar preocupado.

El tono que había empleado fue tan sarcástico que los ojos de Darien chispearon.

—¿Por qué no habré notado antes lo maligna y bruja que puedes ser? —se preguntó en voz alta.

—Claro que lo has notado, Darien. Incluso, en alguna ocasión, ha llegado a gustarte —dijo, y le recordó con frialdad aquella noche que pasó entre sus brazos y las horas de fiera pasión; aquel recuerdo que había quedado impreso indeleblemente en su mente y en sus sentidos.

—Me gustas más cuando te portas como una gatita mimosa que como una gata rabiosa.

—¿Vamos a llamar a Endynion, o no? Quiero empezar a llamar a algunos hoteles menos elegantes para ver si Serenity está registrada en alguno. Por lo visto, no se te ha ocurrido que en Londres hay otros muchos hoteles además del Savoy, del Hilton del Dorchester…

—A ver si acabas de una vez con tu endiablado sarcasmo, Serena —interrumpió con aspereza—. No vas a conseguir nada así.

Ni siquiera le producía satisfacción el hecho de volver a discutir con él, como había esperado. Incluso cuando empezaba a vencerle en alguna confrontación, ¡se sentía perdedora!

Serena se quedó sorprendida porque, apenas al segundo timbrazo, alguien descolgó el teléfono del rancho de Calgary.

—¿Endynion? —preguntó ella.

—¿Serenity? Por dios, Serenity, ¿dónde estás?

—No soy Serenity, Endynion, soy Serena —lo interrumpió con delicadez porque le pareció que Endynion estaba realmente preocupado por su esposa; su voz tenía un matiz desesperado y triste.

—¡Ah! —exclamó con decepción—. Lo siento. Tu voz se parece tanto a la suya…

—¿Aún no ha vuelto a casa?

—No —su voz era ronca—. ¡Dios mío! me gustaría ser yo el que estuviera en Londres, en lugar de Darien. Voy a volverme loco aquí sentado, esperando noticias que no llegan. ¿Está Darien contigo?

Ella miró hacia él, que estaba sentado, muy tenso, en una silla cercana.

—Sí, aquí está. Endynion, Serenity todavía no se ha puesto en contacto conmigo —le dijo con toda la suavidad de que fue capaz.

—¿Dónde puede estar?

—Endynion, ¿qué ha pasado entre vosotros para que Serenity tomara una decisión como ésta?

—Creo que eso sólo nos importa a nosotros —respondió Endynion secamente.

—Me doy cuenta. Pero…

—¿Puedo hablar con Darien?

—Por supuesto —dijo y le tendió el auricular—. Dice que te pongas, quiere hablar con su hermano mayor —se sintió rechazada porque Endynion no había querido confiar en ella.

Darien se dirigió a Serena antes de hablar con su hermano:

—Quizá hubiera sido preferible que en vez de esforzarnos hace diez años porque os sintierais bien acogidas, os hubiéramos puesto, de vez en cuando sobre las rodillas para daros un par de azotes. Y, pensándolo bien, tal vez no sea demasiado tarde para hacerlo.

Serena no respondió y se alejó. ¿Dónde podría estar Serenity? La observación que había hecho Darien sobre que ella y su hermana siempre estaban juntas era muy cierta. Siempre habían estado muy unidas y el viaje a Canadá había acentuado su compenetración. No podía creer que Serenity no la hubiese llamado en cuanto llegó a Londres.

—…y me quedaré aquí, con Serena, hasta que sepamos algo de Serenity —oyó que decía Darien a su hermano menor.

Ella se preguntó cuánto tiempo pasaría antes de que supieran algo de Serenity. No sólo le preocupaba el paradero de su hermana, también le producía intranquilidad el hecho de que Darien estuviera dispuesto a quedarse allí, en su apartamento. Serenity había desaparecido hacía ya tres días, y él no podía quedarse indefinidamente.

—Te mantendré informado —añadió Darien bruscamente antes de colgar y mirar a Serena con ojos fríos—. Tu hermana parece disfrutar tanto con las desapariciones como tú.

Se refería a la forma en que ella había desaparecido del apartamento que ocupaba antes, sin dejar ningún rastro, para que fuera imposible que alguien la encontrara. Nunca había sabido con certeza si Darien había intentado localizarla. Le dirigió una mirada de disgusto:

—Estoy segura de que las dos tuvimos nuestras razones para desaparecer. Por lo menos, yo las tuve —aclaró.

—Siempre he estado muy interesado en conocer los motivos que tuviste para escapar.

—¿No te parece evidente? —lo desafió—. Sólo la idea de casarme contigo fue suficiente.

—¡No parecía eso la noche que pasaste en mi cama! —gritó.

Serena palideció.

—Fue en mi cama —aclaró con fingida frialdad—. Lo que quiero decir es que debía estar un poco trastornada aquella noche, para hacer lo que hice.

Darien la miró con esos ojos fríos que siempre la habían puesto nerviosa y, aunque se lo reprochó a sí misma, fue ella la primera en desviar la mirada. La verdad era que aquella noche no había estado trastornada, sólo un poco bebida, pero no lo suficiente como para no darse cuenta de lo que pasaría si lo invitaba a su habitación.

—Iré a prepararte una cama en el estudio —murmuró ella.

—Y yo saldré a comprar pijamas —se burló.

Cuando se fue, Serena se sentó pesadamente en el sofá, sin estar segura de quién había ganado la última batalla. No merecía la pena discutir la razón por la que había decidido no casarse con él; nunca se lo había prometido, y los dos lo sabían. Durante una noche, ella se había permitido el lujo de olvidar el rencor que sentía contra toda la familia Chiba. Se habían conducido mutuamente como si realmente estuvieran enamorados; pero había sido tan solo un atractivo físico. Serena era bien consciente de ello cuando reflexionaba sobre lo ocurrido aquella noche. Pero, a pesar de eso, cuando él había sugerido que se casaran, ella consintió en considerar la posibilidad, una vez que terminara sus estudios universitarios, aquel mismo verano. Probablemente si su padre no le hubiera recordado el odio de los Tsukino por la familia Chiba, Serena habría aceptado la propuesta y se hubiera casado con Darien.

Hizo la cama y cuando estaba preparando la cena llamaron a la puerta. Serena fue a abrir; se había cambiado de ropa y llevaba un ligero vestido, color púrpura.

—¿Nos vamos a vestir o desvestir para cenar? —preguntó Darien lentamente, recorriendo su figura con la mirada.

Serena permaneció junto a la puerta, tratando de controlarse. No se acostumbraba a la ironía de su hermanastro, por mucho que la conociera. Además, el vestido era perfectamente aceptable, aunque la tela se ajustara a sus curvas. Solía ponerse ropa cómoda durante las tardes que pasaba en casa, y no estaba dispuesta a alterar esa costumbre por aquel hombre.

Darien dejó el paquete que llevaba sobre una silla. Se quitó la chaqueta y empezó a desabrocharse la camisa; ella sintió que su corazón se aceleraba al ver la piel morena de su torso musculoso, vio también la pequeña cicatriz que tenía bajo la tetilla izquierda, producto de un accidente sufrido en la niñez. Le costó trabajo mantener una expresión tranquila, cuando recordó cómo había acariciado aquella cicatriz.

—¿Qué has hecho de cena? —preguntó Darien burlón—. ¿Judías verdes y zanahorias hervidas?

—Hay tortilla de queso o de champiñón, como prefieras, con ensalada y patatas al horno. Y de postre, fruta. Eso es todo.

—Suena bien. Mucho mejor que la última vez que me diste algo de comer, por lo menos —bromeó—. ¡Cuándo se ha visto que una chica que vive en un rancho ganadero sea vegetariana!

—¡No me he criado en un rancho! Me llevaron allí a una edad en la que me daba cuenta de que los pequeños corderos que nacían durante la primavera serían engordados y enviados al matadero —se estremeció al recordarlo—. No es que no me guste la carne, pero me repugna la idea de matar esos animales para comer algo que no necesito. No hay por qué matar vacas, podemos vivir con los alimentos que ellas producen; y pienso lo mismo de las aves y de los borregos que son sacrificados para abrigarnos.

—Ya estamos con el drama pastoral Serena —dijo llevándose una mano a los ojos—. Ya me has dicho todo eso antes. Me gano la vida con la ganadería.

—¡Eso es probablemente lo que dicen todos los balleneros!

Darien suspiró con impaciencia.

—No tiene nada que ver la extinción de las ballenas con el hecho de que yo posea unas cuantas vacas.

—Son miles de vacas —corrigió con fiereza—. Y la conexión entre tú y los balleneros es que os ganáis la vida matando animales. Tú…

—¿Podrías hacerme ya una tortilla? La prefiero con queso. Ha sido un día muy pesado, estoy cansado y no tengo ganas de continuar con esta vieja discusión. No aceptas el dinero que heredaste del rancho por eso y yo lo respeto; pero no creo que sea mi obligación tener que soportar una regañina como ésta cada vez que nos vemos.

La matanza de reses era una de las razones menos poderosas que tenía Serena para no aceptar el dinero de los Chiba; el hecho de que Darien no se percatara de ello, era parte de su absoluta falta de sensibilidad.

—Estoy segura de que ya sabes dónde está el cuarto de baño, si quieres darte una ducha antes de cenar —le sugirió con indiferencia—. La cena estará lista dentro de quince minutos.

—Gracias —dijo Darien, y se marchó.

Tardó sólo unos minutos en volver, bañado y con ropa limpia. Era sorprendente cuánto más sensual le parecía Darien con pantalones vaqueros ajustados. Y también mucho más masculino con los botones superiores de su camisa desabrochados. Serena pensó que aunque estuviera en aquel apartamento de Londres, seguía teniendo el mismo aspecto de tigre, enjaulado, pero aún peligroso.

—Por lo visto no has tenido suerte con tus llamadas a los hoteles más baratos —comentó él mientras tomaba una manzana, después de cenar.

—No —dijo con voz muy baja; hubiera deseado que Darien no se hubiese dado cuenta de ello.

—Qué lástima, ¡estabas tan segura! —se burló.

—Darien…

—¿Recogemos la cocina? —sugirió para que ella se callara—. Los dos últimos días me han parecido una semana, y me gustaría irme a dormir. Cuando las chicas Tsukino deciden largarse, consiguen molestar al mayor número posible de personas, ¿verdad?

—Estoy segura de que cuando encontremos a Serenity te darás cuenta de que tuvo una buena razón para actuar así…

—Tú lo has dicho —asintió con un movimiento de cabeza—. Pero como Endynion no está dispuesto a hablar de ello y supongo que tu hermana tampoco, me temo que nunca la sabremos.

—En cuanto ellos salgan de este enredo y se reconcilien, el asunto dejará de ser de nuestra incumbencia. Aunque tú no lo creas, yo no quiero que se separen. Están enamorados.

—Sí —suspiró Darien—. No comprendo por qué todo el mundo quiere enamorarse, es algo tan doloroso…

—Podría limpiar todo esto si te fueras a la cama —interrumpió ella bruscamente—. Aunque aún no es de noche y como no hay cortinas…

—¿Has olvidado que estás hablando con el hombre que se quedó dormido sobre un caballo a media mañana?

—¡Es verdad! Recuerdo también que Mamuro se enfadó mucho contigo, ¿no es así? —se burló.

—Así fue —los ojos de Darien se empañaron con el recuerdo.

—¿Por qué te reñía? Porque habías tenido el descaro de pasar toda la noche con…

—No debiste haber escuchado esa conversación, jovencita —la reprendió Darien.

—El rancho entero la oyó. A esa edad no estaba muy segura de lo que significaba la palabra ramera.

—No creo que entendieras ni la mitad de lo que oíste —dijo molesto.

—Quizá, no si no hubieras gritado a pulmón lleno que era asunto tuyo escoger con quién te ibas a la cama, y…

—Recuerdo el resto, gracias.

—Nunca pensé que fueras a ponerte rojo, Darien —se mofó.

—De todos modos…

—Ve a acostarte; si hay noticias de Serenity, te despertaré.

—¿Lo harás? —preguntó mirándola con una sombra de duda.

—Sí —suspiró.

—Serena… Ella esquivó las manos de Darien, que parecían querer tocarla.

—¿Te vas a la cama o no?

—No tienes por qué tener miedo —dijo con mirada fría—. Me decidí a entrar en tu dormitorio hace dieciséis meses porque me invitaste. Ahora no voy a meterme en tu cuarto, a no ser que reciba la misma invitación. Estás perfectamente a salvo conmigo esta noche.

—Buenas noches, Darien —se despidió Serena, al ver la expresión de burla que había en su cara.

Oyó el ruido que hacía Darien en la habitación contigua, mientras ella se preparaba para meterse en la cama.

Serena se arrebujó entre las sábanas y recordó la noche que lo invitó a su cama. Habían ido todos a la fiesta de un rancho vecino y Darien fue su pareja. Después de tantos años de tratarlo como a un hermano mayor, se dio cuenta de su gran atractivo cuando bailó con él. Hasta entonces, sólo se había percatado de su arrogancia; para ella era un Chiba que compraba a la gente de la misma forma que compraba ganado. Pero el vino que había bebido cambió tanto el panorama, que de vuelta a casa, ella recostó su cabeza sobre el hombro de Darien mientras éste conducía.

Serenity y Endynion ni siquiera se dieron cuenta de los buenos ojos con que se miraban sus hermanos; sólo se ocupaban de ellos mismos.

—Es hora de que también nosotros nos vayamos a la cama —había dicho Serena, mirándolo fijamente.

—¿A la tuya o a la mía? —preguntó Darien medio en broma y medio en serio.

En ese momento ella había sentido que estaba al borde de un precipicio, y que quería el tesoro que estaba en el fondo del barranco.

—A la mía —respondió con seguridad.

Darien era más que un experto en esos asuntos, pero aquella respuesta inesperada lo puso nervioso y tragó con dificultad.

—¿Dentro de diez minutos? —preguntó.

—Dejémoslo en cinco —dijo sonriente, y se fue corriendo a su habitación.

Se había sentido ligera y feliz mientras el agua de la ducha resbalaba por su cuerpo desnudo, y se estiró sensualmente cuando oyó que Darien llamaba a la puerta y entraba. Al salir del baño le pareció que el batín de seda era la única prenda que llevaba.

—¿Por qué no te pones algo más cómodo? —bromeó Serena con picardía—. ¡La piel!

Pero se había equivocado, el batín no era lo único que llevaba; cuando se lo quitó, vio que tenía puesta una ropa interior que apenas lo cubría y se ajustaba sensualmente a sus caderas.

—También la ropa interior —le pidió con voz ronca.

—¿Te arrepentirás de esto por la mañana? —le preguntó Darien frunciendo el ceño.

—Probablemente —respondió ella—. ¿Pero no hay un refrán que dice que «mañana será otro día»?

Él seguía dudando y volvió a preguntarle.

—¿Me odiarás?

—¿Más de lo que ya te odio?

—Serena…

—Si haces tantas preguntas a todas las mujeres antes de hacer el amor, dudo que hayas tenido una sola amante —dijo provocativamente, mientras apartaba la sábana, hasta mostrar su desnudez, de la cintura para arriba, con los pezones erectos.

Y sabía muy bien lo que estaba haciendo; se sentía como si parte de ella hubiese abandonado su cuerpo y se estuviera observando desde fuera, incapaz de detenerse.

—Esto es diferente, Serena…

—¿Por qué? —se burló—. ¿Por ser quien soy? Olvídalo, Darien. ¡Venga! —dijo con impaciencia—. Si tú no estás interesado, ¡hay una docena de hombres que si lo están!

—Lo sé —admitió quitándose lo que le quedaba de ropa y metiéndose entre las sábanas—. Eres una bruja, Serena, has estado coqueteando con todos los hombres de la fiesta —dijo mientras buscaba su boca, y Serena se perdió en el torbellino de emociones que era Darien Chiba.

Él había recorrido cada milímetro de su cuerpo, y ella se extasió cuando la lengua de Darien alcanzó sus pezones, haciendo que su cuerpo se arqueara hacia él.

Pero, como en otras cosas, Darien actuaba lentamente, y tardó en hacerle el amor, llevándola una y otra vez a la cima del placer y en ese preciso instante negándole la satisfacción plena; hasta que ella había tomado casi por asalto los sentidos de Darien, haciéndole perder el control de su cuerpo hasta gemir.

—No, no tan deprisa, ¡por favor! —pidió él con voz ronca—. ¡He estado esperando este momento tanto tiempo! —murmuró—. Serena, ¿has… es ésta la primera vez?

—¿Tenemos que preocuparnos por esos detalles? —preguntó con impaciencia, acariciándole el pecho.

—No son detalles, niña tonta. Podrías quedarte embarazada.

—¿Embarazada? —preguntó sorprendida—. No seas tonto.

—Serena, debes saber que no me importaría en absoluto que te quedaras embarazada; me gustaría tener un hijo contigo. ¡Te quiero! ¿Querrás casarte conmigo?

—¿Casarme contigo? —parpadeó asombrada.

—Sí —y la cubrió con su cuerpo; acarició su cara suavemente mientras sus muslos abrían los de ella, y sintió el débil quejido de placer de la chica en su propia boca, cuando sus labios se tocaron.

Ella no podía pensar en nada, y algún tiempo después, cuando descansaba la cabeza sobre el amplio pecho de Darien, él volvió a hablarle de matrimonio.

—¿Vas a casarte conmigo, bruja? —preguntó con languidez, acariciándole la espalda.

Volver a la realidad era demasiado duro para Serena, pero pensó en el riesgo de unirse con el hijo de un hombre que tomaba todo lo que quería como si tuviera derecho a hacerlo; Mamuro Chiba había inculcado a sus hijos ese modo de actuar, que a ella tanto le disgustaba.

—Debo terminar la carrera —se evadió.

—Y yo no sería capaz de impedírtelo, ni en sueños; unos meses más no suponen ninguna diferencia —aceptó él con indulgencia.

—Entonces, ¿podemos esperar a que yo termine, antes de decidirlo?

—Por supuesto —murmuró él, sintiendo de nuevo el deseo de amar—. Sólo recuerda que te amo.

Habían estado haciendo el amor durante toda la noche. Serena estaba agotada cuando Darien la llevó al aeropuerto a la mañana siguiente. Ella había ido dormida durante todo el viaje a Londres. A pesar de que estaba muy preocupada por lo que había hecho la noche anterior, el sueño le impidió pensarlo.

Pero no fue necesario que pensara en la proposición de Darien. Su padre fue a buscarla al aeropuerto; era solo una copia descolorida del hombre feliz y con suerte que ella recordaba de su niñez. Y sabía que habían sido los Chiba quienes lo destruyeron. El viejo se había bebido una botella de whisky para atreverse a decirle a su hija que había visitado al médico aquella misma mañana.

Si que se tratan como hermanos, no dejan de discutir... los 2 testarudos y Serenity donde andara


	3. Chapter 3

**La historia no me pertenece es una transcripción de **Carole Mortimer s**in fines de lucro o promoción**

Noche de seducción

Capítulo 3

A la mañana siguiente el timbre del teléfono despertó a Serena; miró el reloj, eran más de las doce ¿cómo podía tener tanto sueño, con lo tarde que era? Se extrañó que Darien no cogiera el teléfono; siempre se levantaba a las seis de la mañana, estuviera donde estuviera.

Hasta el octavo timbrazo no se le ocurrió que Darien podía haber salido. Saltó de la cama para cogerlo antes de que se cortara, vestida con la camiseta de Nick que le llegaba hasta las rodillas. Medio dormida recitó su número de teléfono y su nombre.

—No deberías contestar así en Londres —le reprendió Rei—. Podría ser uno de esos tipos obscenos que se dedican a molestar.

—La verdad, es que con Darien aquí no veo que me importara demasiado —respondió Serena.

—Supongo que tu cansancio no tiene nada que ver con tu hermanastro, ¿o sí? —sugirió esperanzada.

—No —su respuesta fue tajante. No, no se debía a él, y menos en el sentido que sugería Rei.

—Qué lástima —suspiró su amiga—. ¿Está Darien en casa?

—Me parece que no… espera un minuto —echó un vistazo—. No, no está —suspiró.

—¡Vaya! Lo siento, quería darle las gracias por las flores.

—¿Qué flores? —frunció el entrecejo, sin entender a qué se refería su amiga; todavía estaba muy adormilada.

—Las que me ha mandado, tonta —respondió riéndose—. Una docena de rosas blancas —añadió encantada.

Serena se despabiló un poco y comprendió el motivo de Darien para enviarle aquellas flores a su amiga. No era un gesto que hubiera esperado de él, pero, de cualquier manera, se lo agradecía.

—En una tarjeta explicaba que las rosas son para disculparse por su actitud de ayer —era frecuente que Rei que no esperase respuesta alguna de su interlocutor—. Yo no lo consideré especialmente mal educado, pero él…

—Darien fue un grosero —la contradijo Serena con firmeza, segura de que su amiga se culparía a sí misma de la actitud de Darien, si no la detenía a tiempo.

—Él sólo estaba preocupado…

—Darien me contó lo que os había dicho mientras yo hacía el equipaje, os insultó.

—¡No exageres, Serena a mí me parece que tienes suerte de tener un hermano que se preocupa por ti —la reprendió Rei—. El pobre se enfrentó con una situación que no entendía… y que no esperaba, ¿qué se supone que debía pensar?

—Simplemente podía haber esperado una explicación…

—¿Conmigo acercándome a él como una vampiresa? —volvió a reírse—. Probablemente pensó que yo trataba de seducirlo para que entrara en nuestro círculo feliz.

Eso era exactamente lo que él había pensado.

—Deja de defenderlo, Rei —la regañó Serena.

—Yo defiendo a todos los hombres que me envían rosas blancas —aseguró su amiga—. Aunque no esté en casa, intentaré localizarlo más tarde para darle las gracias. ¿Estaréis en casa?

—¿Piensas volver a Londres? —preguntó Serena sin poder ocultar su disgusto.

—Lo dices como si te molestara —dijo Rei con una carcajada—. Ayer me porté bien, he terminado ya de escribir el cuento. Así que ahora Nick y yo iremos a divertirnos. ¿Qué te parece que te lleve el cuento a Londres? Aunque supongo que no tendrás muchas ganas de trabajar, con Darien en tu casa.

—Al contrario, me alegraré de tener una excusa para alejarme de él durante unas horas.

—¿Va a quedarse mucho tiempo?

—¿Quién sabe? —respondió—. Darien es un misterio.

—¿Sabes? Me pareció un hombre muy atractivo…

—¡Rei!

—Lo siento, es la costumbre —dijo con ironía—. El pobre Nick lo va a pasar mal cuando se case conmigo.

—No parece que le importe mucho —era consciente del enorme cariño que Nick le tenía a su amiga.

—Tienes mucha razón. Por cierto, si me paso por tu casa podré conocer a tu hermana esta tarde.

—Bueno… yo… me parece que ya no estará aquí —se excusó torpemente—. Creo que tenía pensado ir a visitar a unos parientes.

—¡Vaya! Lo siento, pero, por lo menos podré volver a ver a Darien, ¿no?

—¡Compórtate, Rei!

—¿Cuándo me has visto ser discreta, Serena? —se burló.

—Nunca —suspiró—. Eso es lo que temo.

—No temas —la animó Rei con una carcajada—. Darien puede cuidarse él sólito.

—¿Sabes? Yo estaba pensando en tu…

—Deja de preocuparte por tonterías, Serena —le recomendó su amiga con impaciencia—. Darien y yo somos adultos. Nos vemos esta tarde.

Serena se preguntó si aún le daría tiempo de ir a recoger a su padre antes de que saliera de la oficina, para comer juntos. Pensaba que era un deber contarle lo que había sucedido entre Serenity y Endynion; a pesar de que los Chiba siempre lo habían despreciado, Serena lo quería, y creía que tenía derecho a saber lo que le sucedía a su hija en esos momentos.

—Yo tenía razón acerca de esa camiseta —dijo Darien a su espalda—. Es mucho más provocativa que si estuvieras desnuda.

Serena estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que no se había dado cuenta de la llegada de Darien. Se dio la vuelta para mirarlo y se encontró con su mirada, que recorría con descaro todo su cuerpo.

—Deberías usar un letrero como el que tienen las cajetillas de tabaco —gruñó—. Puedes resultar peligrosa para la salud de un hombre.

—No deberías hacer ese tipo de comentarios sobre mí —le dijo con rabia.

—No, supongo que no —suspiró—. Espero que no te moleste que haya cogido tus llaves; ha sido para poder entrar sin despertarte. ¿Ha llamado alguien mientras no estaba? —preguntó mirando hacia el teléfono; Serena se había quedado sentada junto a él.

—Llamó Rei. Quería darte las gracias por las rosas —se mofó—. Fue un gesto muy considerado, Darien.

—Y totalmente indigno de mí —repuso despacio—. Le debía una disculpa e hice lo primero que se me ocurrió —se encogió de hombros.

—¿Por dónde has estado esta mañana? —le preguntó mirando el recado que le había dejado escrito en un papel—. Aquí pone sólo que te vas.

—Me desperté a las cuatro de la mañana y me costó mucho trabajo reprimir el impulso de ir a despertarte. A las ocho se me ocurrió salir a desayunar y después estuve dando un paseo. No tenía la menor idea de que tuvieras la costumbre de dormir hasta el medio día —añadió sarcásticamente.

—Debe ser por la compañía que tengo últimamente —respondió con brusquedad—. Ahora, si me disculpas, voy a vestirme, que tengo que salir un momento. No tardaré, estaré aquí dentro de una hora —mientras hablaba con él, Serena se dio cuenta de que ya era muy tarde para ir a buscar a su padre a la oficina, pero podría ir al restaurante donde solía comer.

—¿Has quedado con tu novio? —preguntó con los ojos entornados.

—¡No!

—¿No podrías dejar de ver a tus amigos mientras no aparezca Serenity? —le reprochó.

—¡Tampoco voy a ver a ningún amigo!

—¿A quién, entonces?

Se quedaron mirándose de modo desafiante.

—Creo que mi padre tiene derecho a saber que su hija ha abandonado a su marido y que no aparece por ningún lado.

—¿Tu padre? —preguntó con desprecio.

—Por supuesto.

—¿Desde cuándo lo ves?

Serena impidió que la cogiera del brazo.

—Hablas como si yo hubiese decidido dejar de verlo —se irritó—. Fueron los Chiba los que me prohibieron hacerlo desde que tenía doce años. Lo veo desde que vine a Londres, hace cuatro años.

—¿Por qué?

—¿A qué te refieres con ese porqué? —repitió con desdén—. Él no ha dejado de ser mi padre sólo porque los Chiba lo dispusieran así.

—Deja de echarnos la culpa de todos los problemas que tienes en tu vida. No hemos sido nosotros los que convertimos a tu padre en un borracho irresponsable.

—¿No? —preguntó con desprecio—. Suele suceder algo así cuando se aparta a un hombre de su familia.

—¡Tu padre perdió a su familia por ser tan irresponsable!

Se quedaron callados un instante, mirándose. Darien llevaba pantalones vaqueros y una camisa de algodón gris, del mismo color que sus ojos. Serena se sintió en desventaja, porque estaba casi desnuda, con aquella camiseta. Pero no le importó.

—Fue tu padre quien hizo del mío lo que es —repuso cortante.

—¡Ninguna persona es culpable de que otro se convierta en alcohólico!

—Estoy segura de que eso es lo que te gustaría creer, pero no es cierto —respondió haciendo una mueca.

—Serena…

—Voy a ir a hablar con mi padre —afirmó mirándolo a los ojos—. Nada de lo que digas podrá detenerme.

—No estoy tratando de detenerte —dijo alargando una mano para tocarle el pelo—. Sólo me sorprende que nunca hayas mencionado que lo veías —añadió frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Y por qué se supone que debía hacerlo? —lo retó.

—Me resulta extraño, a no ser que sintieras la necesidad de ocultarlo —respondió muy despacio.

Los ojos de Serena parecieron encenderse, al responder:

—Es mi padre, lo veré cuando quiera. Y no necesito el permiso de nadie.

—Yo no he dicho que lo necesitaras.

—Pero lo has sugerido —le reprochó.

—Serena, tu padre está enfermo —dijo con mucha calma—. El alcoholismo es una enfermedad…

—¡Más razón para que su hija se preocupe por él! Darien suspiró ante su terquedad.

—¿Quieres que te acompañe? —preguntó con delicadeza.

—No ha probado una sola gota de alcohol desde hace un mes. El hecho de verme con un Chiba lo empujaría al fondo de una botella de whisky.

—Tú sabes que la abstinencia siempre dura poco tiempo, Serena.

—Sí, lo sé —se irritó—. Pero mientras dure, intentaré prestarle todo mi apoyo.

—Eso es elogiable. Pero…

—Me voy, Darien —insistió controlando su impaciencia—. Si tienes hambre, encontrarás algo que comer en la nevera, yo voy a buscar a mi padre.

La sujetó por el brazo en el momento que ella pasaba a su lado.

—¿A qué hora vuelves?

—Ya te lo he dicho, dentro de una hora. Y si Serenity llega antes que yo intenta no ponerla nerviosa —suspiró—. Si lo haces, ¡seguro que volverá a escaparse!

—Aunque no te lo creas, siempre le he caído bien a Serenity —dijo Darien, molesto.

—Siempre tuvo mal gusto… Darien, ¡no! —chilló, cuando él intentó abrazarla—. ¡Por favor, no me toques!

Se alejó de ella lentamente, frunciendo el entrecejo.

—Eres tan asustadiza como una…

—Yegua —completó Serena secamente, turbada ante el atractivo físico que ejercía sobre ella—. Esa es la palabra que siempre te he oído usar.

Darien sonrió mientras se metía las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón.

—Cuando lo oíste, yo era aún muy joven; y además, tú no debías estar escuchando —murmuró.

—Tú y Endynion estabais justo debajo de mi ventana, cuando hiciste aquel comentario —protestó.

—Aun así, no debiste haber cotilleado.

Ella se rió con sorna.

—Y, por fin, ¿qué fue de Kay McCrae? —preguntó, recordando a quien se refería cuando hizo aquel comentario; entonces, Kay era su novia.

—Está casada y tiene tres niños.

—Entonces, supongo que ya no será tan asustadiza —dijo bruscamente Serena, librándose de él y dirigiéndose hacia el cuarto de baño.

Hasta ese momento había intentado que Darien se portara como un hermano, pero él insistía en traspasar esa barrera. Si no lograba detenerlo, era consciente de que estaba en peligro de caer en sus brazos.

Darien estaba en la cocina, tomándose una taza de café, cuando ella salió.

—Si comes muchos bollos, engordarás, y más si los untas con mantequilla —dijo señalando la caja de bizcochos que Darien estaba abriendo.

—Como no me dejes tranquilo voy a ponerte sobre mis rodillas para darte unos azotes en el trasero —le advirtió.

—Me gustaría verlo —lo retó, pero no estaba segura de que no intentara cumplir su amenaza—. Pudo haber resultado bien, cuando tenía diecisiete años, pero ahora, con veintidós, ¡lo más probable es que te devolviera la zurra!

—Eso valdría la pena verlo —aseguró Darien, poniéndose de pie amenazadoramente.

Serena salió de la cocina con toda la dignidad que pudo, segura ya, de que le hubiera dado los azotes.

Cogió un taxi para ir al restaurante que su padre frecuentaba. Nunca se le había ocurrido comprarse un coche en Londres; era más cómodo ir en taxi o en autobús, que conducir con aquel tráfico.

Su padre estaba sentado en la mesa de siempre y Serena sintió un cierto alivio al ver un vaso de agua junto a su comida; temía que en cualquier momento cambiase el agua por vino. Le dolía tener que aceptar que la abstinencia era difícil de mantener, y que el alcohol podría matarlo.

—Hola, Serena —la saludó poniéndose de pie, mientras ella se acercaba—. No me habías dicho que te ibas a Gales, ¿cómo es que estás aquí?

—No era a Gales, papá, estaba en Cumbria —lo corrigió, acostumbrada a los esporádicos despistes de su padre; al mismo tiempo le sonrió al camarero que en ese momento se acercaba para darle el menú.

—¿Qué ha pasado Serena? —le preguntó con curiosidad.

—Serenity tuvo una pequeña disputa con Endynion, nada más.

—¿Una pequeña disputa o algo más? —preguntó su padre preocupado.

—Nada que deba preocuparte —durante el trayecto Serena había decidido ocultarle la desaparición de Serenity. Quizás ese problema hubiera sido motivo suficiente para volver a beber—. Ya sabes, papá, las mujeres embarazadas son muy temperamentales —dijo, restándole importancia al asunto.

—Lo sé, Serena, pero yo siempre había creído que Serenity era la más tranquila de mis hijas —dijo frunciendo el entrecejo.

¡Si él hubiera visto a su hermana tratando de conseguir un capricho no pensaría así!, Serenity era una chica tranquila hasta el momento en que quería que algo se hiciera a su manera; si no lo lograba, parecía convertirse en otra persona.

—Lo es —asintió Serena con un movimiento de cabeza—. Estoy segura de que todo esto pasará rápidamente. ¿Qué has pedido de comer? —cambió de tema y pidió lo mismo que su padre.

Una hora después, volvió a su apartamento y entró de puntillas para no despertar a Darien, que estaba dormido en el sofá. El estudio estaba como lo había dejado, la cama perfectamente hecha y sus bocetos sobre la mesa de dibujo. Estuvo trabajando, muy concentrada, en los dibujos de _Koly_ durante la siguiente hora y media; Darien seguía dormido, todo estaba en silencio.

El ruido estridente del timbre de la puerta la sacó de su trabajo; se levantó apresuradamente y corrió a abrir, antes de que Darien se despertara. Era Rei, la invitó a entrar en voz baja.

—Te he traído… ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Rei cuando Serena se puso un dedo en los labios para que bajara la voz.

—Darien está dormido y…

—No, no lo estoy —dijo él; estaba de pie junto a la puerta, con la ropa arrugada, el pelo desordenado y un aspecto sensual y adormilado.

—¿He interrumpido algo? —Rei malinterpretó la situación.

—No.

—Pero hubiera sido sensacional que sí —se burló Darien ante la expresión de Serena, tensa como un felino.

Rei se dirigió a Serena, acusador amenté:

—¡Y dices que él nunca te presta atención!

—¡Claro que le presto atención! Lo que pasa es que ella corre más deprisa que yo —siguió mofándose Darien.

—Nunca hubiera imaginado que un detalle sin importancia como este, fuera a molestaros —señaló Rei con picardía, mientras cogía del brazo a Darien y se dirigía con él hacia la sala.

—A lo mejor es que Serena ya tiene novio —sugirió Darien.

—Estoy segura de que no —respondió Rei, negando con la cabeza—. A decir verdad, creo que los hombres le dan un poco de miedo.

—¡Rei! —protestó Serena.

—¿Tú crees? —Darien ignoró la reacción de Serena.

—Sí, sí lo creo. Casi nunca quiere salir con ellos y, desde luego, no les da una segunda oportunidad, ¡pobres!

—¿De verdad? —volvió a preguntar con los ojos puestos en el rostro de Serena, que se había ruborizado.

—Mmmm —Rei miró a su amiga—. Creo que debió de tener una mala experiencia en su juventud.

—Rei, ¡ya basta! —dijo Serena irritada—. Si no salgo con hombres es porque no quiero. Aunque no os lo creáis, mi vida no se basa en los hombres.

—¡Ay! —su amiga hizo una mueca—. ¡Creo que esa frase es para mí! —le aseguró a Darien—. Realmente debe de estar enfadada con nosotros, Serena nunca es tan hiriente conmigo.

—No estaba dirigida a ti, en absoluto —corrigió—. Sino a los hombres, que creen que no podemos hacer nada sin ellos.

—Y realmente no podemos —reconoció Rei—, personalmente, no pienso ni siquiera intentarlo.

—Rei, no hay duda de que eres la mujer de mi vida —añadió Darien mirándola con aprecio.

«Bufón», pensó Serena; ayer ni siquiera se había fijado en Rei y ahora la miraba como si fuera la mujer más deseable que hubiese conocido. Y le molestaba que Rei coqueteara con él con tanto descaro cuando le daba las gracias por las flores; también le resultaba nauseabunda la forma encantadora con que él la trataba. Le parecía una situación desagradable e hipócrita. Por fin Rei pareció darse cuenta de que no estaban solos; entonces le tendió a Serena un sobre enorme.

—Aquí tienes el cuento, es como un hijo —le informó a su amiga—. Trátalo con cuidado. Nick y yo nos vamos a Nueva York y nos quedaremos allí toda la semana.

—¡Tanto tiempo, Rei! —dijo Serena, y su amiga se encogió de hombros.

—Nick tiene que resolver algunos asuntos y así aprovecho para ir de compras. Cuando termines con los dibujos, mándaselo todo a David —le restó importancia—. Me alegro de volver a verte, Darien. ¿Qué os parece que a la vuelta de Nueva York salgamos los cuatro a cenar por ahí?

—No estoy seguro de estar aquí entonces —se evadió Darien—. ¿Por qué no llamas a Serena cuando vuelvas? Si aún estoy en Londres, me encantaría salir a cenar con vosotros.

—Me parece bien —aceptó Rei—. Me voy corriendo, que Nick está esperándome abajo, en el coche.

La chica salió, dejando un rastro de perfume y de silencio detrás de ella. Serena estaba enfadada con ellos; no estaba segura del motivo de su irritación, tal vez fuera porque Rei había desvelado su escasa vida social o porque los dos habían coqueteado como si ella no estuviera allí.

—Debe ser difícil aceptar como novia a una chica así —comentó Darien.

—Nick suele llevarlo muy bien. De hecho, creo que a veces incluso disfruta con ello. Antes de conocer a Rei estaba cansado de su vida; ahora no tiene tiempo ni para aburrirse —dijo secamente.

—Nick Kumada —Darien pronunció su nombre muy despacio—. Ese apellido me resulta familiar. Yo… ¿Dominic Kumada? —preguntó con incredulidad.

Serena asintió con un despectivo movimiento de cabeza.

—Hace poco heredó una millonada, gracias a la explotación y venta de petróleo. ¿Te gustaría haber sido más cortés con él, Darien? —le reprochó.

—Yo no soy de esos, Serena —respondió molesto y apretó con firmeza los labios.

—Nick era como tú: pagado de sí mismo, presuntuoso, indiferente. Pero Rei lo hizo cambiar. Lo mantiene siempre tan ocupado, que no tiene tiempo de pensar en él.

—Me lo imagino. Ya me parecía a mí que ella no podía vivir como vive con el sueldo de escritora.

Los ojos de Serena brillaron con rabia.

—Pues te equivocas, ¡ella vive de lo que gana! Rei no está interesada en el dinero de Nick, si es eso lo que estás pensando. A ella no le gustan los lujos, su única debilidad son los viajes, y tiene dinero suficiente para pagárselos.

—Aunque no te lo creas, esa chica me agrada. No ha sido mi intención criticarla.

—Pues tu comentario ha sonado fatal, Darien.

—¿Por qué no sales con hombres, Serena?

Se quedó asombrada ante lo inesperado de su pregunta; hubiera deseado que Darien no hubiera oído los comentarios de Rei sobre su vida social.

—Sí salgo —respondió con calma—. Pero escojo bien a mi pareja.

—¿Alguna relación seria? —insistió él.

—Como ha dicho Rei, una mala experiencia me lo impide —le recordó con ironía.

Darien se puso lívido.

—No hubo nada degradante aquella noche. De hecho, siempre he querido repetirlo —añadió con suavidad.

—¡Estoy segura de que desde entonces ha habido un buen número de mujeres dispuestas a compartir tu cama!

—Algunas —concedió—. Pero eso no significa que lo hayan logrado —aclaró con voz ronca.

—Mis amigas de Calgary te consideraban un fascinante tema de conversación. Les llamaba la atención que nunca hubieras estado más de dos meses sin una mujer, ¡y eso sólo porque te rompiste una pierna esquiando!

—Seis semanas —rectificó—. Una de las enfermeras era muy complaciente. Razón de más para pensar que no has estado solo durante los últimos dieciséis meses.

—¿No te lo dijo Serenity? —se burló—. Si mi memoria no falla, os contabais todo.

—Dejé muy claro en mis cartas que no estaba interesada en saber nada de ti.

—Quizá debamos dejar esta conversación para otro momento —murmuró él—. ¿Cómo está tu padre?

—No creo que te interese mucho saberlo.

—¡Pero bueno, claro que me interesa!

—¿Siempre necesitáis saber cómo han quedado vuestras víctimas después de atacarlas?

—Serena, estás en un error… La relación de los Chiba con tu padre…

—No lo creo —cortó—. Y él está bien, muy bien gracias.

Ella no se daba cuenta de lo vulnerable que era en ese momento, pero Darien sí, y trató de ponerle las manos sobre los hombros para que se sintiera protegida.

—¡No! —dijo ella. Pero él la detuvo firmemente, evitando que se alejara de él; y la abrazó, hasta que Serena apoyó la cabeza en su pecho musculoso. Después le acarició una mejilla.

—Necesito esto —murmuró él—. ¡Creo que ambos lo necesitamos!

—¡Darien, no! —intentó rebelarse, al tiempo que él la besó en los labios, y su protesta desapareció; su cuerpo respondió al estímulo que durante tanto tiempo le había negado.

Aquellos besos, cada vez más profundos, la hicieron olvidar todo.

El deseo hacía que ella se apretara contra él, sus pechos rozaban el torso de Darien, que sujetaba su cara y seguía besándola, cada vez con mayor pasión.

El timbre de la puerta empezó a sonar insistentemente y ella protestó por aquella llamada con un murmullo. Darien apartó sus labios de la boca de Serena para preguntar:

—¿Esperas a alguien?

—A nadie. Excepto… ¡Serenity! —se separó de Darien para correr hacia la puerta.

Serenity se echó en los brazos de Serena.

—No puedo volver a casa. ¡No puedo!

Serena dejó que llorara abrazada a ella; se sentía contenta teniéndola allí. Darien se acercó.

La belleza natural de Serenity había aumentado con el embarazo: su pelo negro, suelto sobre los hombros, parecía aún más abundante y sedoso y sus ojos castaños brillaban contrastando con su piel blanca, tersa y suave. Sin embargo, el tormento de los días pasados se reflejaba en su boca, en sus mejillas un poco pálidas y en la tristeza que emergía desde lo más profundo de sus ojos.

De pronto, Serenity se percató de la presencia de Darien.

—¡Darien…! —exclamó con tono acusador, separándose de Serena—. ¿Qué hace aquí? —le preguntó.

Serena se sintió dolida ante la interpretación de su hermana. Aunque Darien había asegurado que Serenity lo quería, parecía querer desaparecer de allí.

—Esa es una pregunta muy tonta —repuso él con firmeza, tomándola del brazo hasta llevarla al salón—. Todos estábamos preocupados por ti —aseguró mientras la ayudaba a sentarse en el sofá.

—¿Hasta Endynion? —preguntó con dureza y con un destello de rebelión en los ojos.

—Sobre todo Endynion.

—Supongo que por eso eres tú el que está aquí, en su lugar —comentó con acritud.

Darien miró a Serena, buscando ayuda; los dos habían olvidado sus propios conflictos, hasta la pasión que momentos antes se había encendido entre ellos. Lo único que importaba ahora era consolar a Serenity y convencerla de que todos la querían y deseaban ayudarla.

Serena se sentó junto a su hermana y le cogió las manos; la miró con cariño.

—He hablado con Endynion, Serenity, y está muy preocupado.

—¿Por mí o por su hijo? —preguntó con aspereza.

Serena miró a Darien; Serenity había repetido casi exactamente lo que ella había dicho la noche anterior. Seguramente él pensaría que ella había inculcado esas ideas en su hermana… Pero no le importó, lo único importante en ese momento era Serenity.

—Serenity, tú sabes que Endynion te ama.

—No —respondió con frialdad—. Yo creía que me quería, pero no es verdad.

—Serenity, independientemente de lo que él haya hecho… —empezó a decir Darien.

—No quiero hablar de este asunto —interrumpió secamente.

—Querida, tienes que…

—No —volvió a negarse, moviendo la cabeza—. Ni siquiera quiero recordarlo.

Ahora fue Serena quien buscó el apoyo de Darien; jamás había visto a su hermana tan indiferente, tan dura. No sabía bien cómo actuar en aquella circunstancia.

—Serenity, voy a llamar por teléfono a Endynion ahora mismo —le advirtió Darien.

La chica se puso de pie.

—No quiero hablar con él.

—Nadie te está pidiendo que lo hagas —aclaró con voz ronca—. Pero creo que tiene derecho a saber que estás a salvo. No sabíamos dónde estabas.

—He estado en Oxford. Yo… allí vivíamos cuando éramos niñas —reveló.

A Serena ni siquiera se le había pasado por la imaginación que su hermana hubiera podido esconderse en Oxford; miró a Darien como disculpándose por no haberlo pensado.

—Ahora debemos llamar a Endynion —dijo Serena a su hermana, acariciándole una mano—. Pero si no quieres, no tienes por qué hablar con él.

—No, no quiero —aseguró, negando con la cabeza.

Serena se encogió de hombros, observando a Darien, que ya marcaba el número; se dio cuenta de la mirada asustada de su hermana. Parecía que el problema había sido mucho más serio de lo que había supuesto. En contra de lo que momentos antes había asegurado a su padre acerca de las mujeres embarazadas que se volvían emotivas y temperamentales, Serena encontraba a Serenity muy tranquila… demasiado calmada.

Por lo que decía Darien por teléfono, era evidente que Endynion quería hablar con Serenity. Tapó con una mano el micrófono ante la insistencia de su hermano y preguntó:

—Serenity, ¿quieres ponerte?

Ella negó firmemente con la cabeza, sin mirarlo.

—Endynion dice que si no vuelves a Canadá, vendrá él a buscarte —advirtió con suavidad.

El pánico se apoderó de Serenity.

—¡No quiero que venga aquí!

Serena se sintió mucho mayor que su hermana, a pesar de que era dos años menor. La miró con cariño, sintió ganas de protegerla.

—Creo que debes volver —la animó.

Los dedos de Serenity se aferraron a su mano, casi haciéndole daño.

—¡Sólo si vienes conmigo!

—Oh, pero…

—¡Serena! —protestó Darien amenazadoramente.

Él no sabía qué quería decir Serenity, y Serena tampoco; pero su hermana la necesitaba, y sus propios sentimientos pasaron a un segundo término. Asintió con la cabeza, sin decir nada y se entristeció por la mirada de triunfo que había sorprendido en los ojos de Darien cuando le aseguró a Endynion que volverían los tres juntos a Canadá.

CHANTAJE... CHANTAJE... CHANTAJEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE


	4. Chapter 4

**La historia no me pertenece es una transcripción de **Carole Mortimer s**in fines de lucro o promoción**

Noche de seducción

Capítulo 4

Calgary se parecía a cualquier otra ciudad del oeste de Canadá; era una ciudad que se extendía a los pies de las montañas de Alberta. Los rascacielos del centro eran muestra de la prosperidad que había producido el petróleo descubierto en la provincia. Una ciudad moderna y bulliciosa, cuyos habitantes solían vestirse con pantalones vaqueros, camisetas y sombreros, muy al estilo del oeste americano.

El rancho de los Chiba estaba situado a veinticuatro kilómetros de la ciudad. La casa había sido construida en lo alto de una colina y por sus muchas ventanas se divisaba el panorama grandioso de las Montañas Rocosas y de la propia ciudad de Calgary.

El ganado pastaba lejos de la casa, mientras que en una cerca junto al edificio había un terreno con una docena de caballos. Todo estaba igual que como Serena lo recordaba. Sintió que se ponía nerviosa, cuando Darien detuvo el Ford Cámaro frente a la casa. Endynion, siguiendo las instrucciones de su hermano, no había ido a buscarlos al aeropuerto y debía estar esperándolos dentro. Pensaron que sería mejor que Serenity y Endynion se encontraran ya en casa, porque quizás la chica estaría cansada y se pondría más nerviosa si Endynion aparecía en el aeropuerto.

Darien rodeó el coche para ayudar a bajar a Serenity. Era una tarde radiante, el cielo estaba muy azul y el aire limpio y tibio. Serena respiró profundamente antes de entrar y encontrarse con Endynion.

Él estaba esperándolos en el vestíbulo. Serenity lo miró, se puso a llorar con desconsuelo y corrió rumbo a su habitación. Endynion cerró la puerta con firmeza.

—Esto es un buen comienzo —señaló agitado. El dolor de los días anteriores se reflejaba en su aspecto—. ¿Creéis que debo ir con ella? —y miró desconcertado a Serena.

El hecho de que hiciera aquella pregunta era muestra del abatimiento que le había producido la ausencia de su esposa; en circunstancias normales, él solía ser tan autosuficiente y arrogante como su hermano mayor.

—No creo que sea conveniente, por ahora —respondió ella con suavidad. Hasta aquel momento, Serenity no le había confiado la razón de su huida, y tampoco Endynion parecía dispuesto a aclararlo—. Le llevaré algo de cenar y quizá mañana…

—Sí, quizá mañana —Endynion parecía derrotado y salió.

—¿Darien? —Serena acudió a él con expresión apenada.

—No has tenido el recibimiento acostumbrado —le dijo él con una sonrisa forzada, que apenas era una mueca.

Serena sabía a lo que se refería, y no había nada de sarcasmo o de burla en ello. En el pasado ella había protagonizado fuertes desilusiones y peleas de todo tipo, pero nunca algo parecido a aquello; la familia parecía desintegrarse.

—Sobreviviremos —aseguró ella con voz baja—. Yo… ¡Luna! —saludó al ama de llaves que en ese momento entraba—. ¡Qué alegría volver a verte!

—Serena —respondió la mujer, muy erguida, aceptando el beso, pero sin hacer el menor movimiento para corresponder—. Tu habitación de siempre está preparada… a menos que prefieras alguna otra.

—No… no, prefiero la mía —Serena frunció el ceño, sorprendida ante la sequedad de aquella mujer. Desde la larga y fatal enfermedad de Christine Chiba, Luna Moon había cuidado a Darien y Endynion, convirtiéndose en su segunda madre. Cuando Serenity y Serena llegaron, como un par de pajaritos asustados, Luna les había dado el mismo cariño; pero en ese momento la estaba tratando como si fuera una invitada y no un miembro de la familia. Realmente, aquel no era un buen recibimiento.

—La cena estará lista dentro de unos minutos, así que si quieres ir a ducharte… —señaló Luna.

—Preferiría ir a llevarle la cena a Serenity.

—Eso puedo hacerlo yo —respondió con brusquedad—. No hay necesidad de que la molestes.

—Pero…

—Al no ser que creas que Serenity no quiera verme —y al decirlo arqueó las cejas.

—Estoy segura de que sí quiere verte —aseguró con delicadeza—. Yo sólo…

Luna le dio la espalda y fue hacia la puerta. Mientras se dirigía a la cocina, Serena oyó parte de lo que murmuraba, algo como que las chicas inconstantes nunca podían apreciar lo bueno que tenían.

Darien le sonrió maliciosamente, cuando Serena le lanzó una mirada interrogante.

—Luna no te ha perdonado que no hayas vuelto a casa —y mientras hablaba cogió las maletas de Serena y empezó a subir la escalera hacia el ático—. Y mucho me temo que la huida de Serenity ha hecho que las hermanas Tsukino pierdan muchos puntos en su afecto —añadió secamente.

—Ya entiendo —dijo con una mueca, mientras entraba en su dormitorio.

A Serena siempre le había gustado dibujar, desde muy pequeña; y Mamuro Chiba, que lo sabía, había transformado el ático en una especie de estudio-dormitorio para ella. Todo seguía igual, la misma decoración en tonos pastel, los mismos muebles.

Le resultó incómodo volver a ver su cama, pues recordó lo que había sucedido la última vez que durmió en ella. Sin embargo, Darien no mostró impresión alguna ante ese recuerdo, cuando dejó las maletas sobre el diván.

—Tengo que hacer algunas llamadas telefónicas antes de cenar —informó él—. Pero como parece que Luna está muy enfadada, no tardaré en bajar.

—De acuerdo —suspiró—. Yo me lavaré un poco e iré a ver a Serenity; quizá tenga ganas de hablar, ahora que está en casa.

—No me da esa impresión, Serena.

—Tampoco yo estoy muy segura; pero todo esto no le hará ningún bien al niño.

—Trataré de conseguir una cita con el médico lo antes posible —aseguró Darien con un ligero movimiento de cabeza—. La encuentro muy desmejorada.

Serena estaba de acuerdo; además, sabía lo que el niño significaba para su hermana y también que si toda esa locura de la huida afectaba al bebé, nunca se lo perdonaría; ¡había esperado tanto tiempo para concebirlo!

—No te preocupes —la consoló Darien, haciéndole una caricia en la mejilla—. Estoy seguro de que todo se arreglará.

Serena aceptó la caricia porque en ese momento la necesitaba, y tampoco opuso resistencia cuando él levantó su cara y la besó en los labios.

Serena se dio cuenta de que todo su cuerpo se estremecía con aquel beso. Darien emitió un sonido apagado al notar que ella no se resistía; la rodeó con los brazos y la abrazó con fuerza.

—Te he traído café —anunció Luna dejando con estruendo la bandeja sobre una mesita. Serena y Darien se separaron inmediatamente. Ella se ruborizó.

—Gracias… por favor, no nos malinterpretes…

—No es asunto mío si Darien quiere hacer el tonto —dijo con desaprobación—. Otra vez —añadió disgustada antes de salir y cerrar con un portazo.

Serena se sintió un poco avergonzada. Haber permitido que Darien la besara no había estado bien, pero que Luna los hubiera visto era mucho peor, a juzgar por sus comentarios.

—Luna es mejor que una ducha de agua helada —se lamentó él—. Mucho más efectiva.

—Darien…

—Ya lo sé —suspiró—. No teníamos que habernos besado. No entiendo cómo ha podido suceder. Vamos a olvidarlo todo. Esto es lo que piensas, ¿verdad?

—Sí.

—Pues ya está olvidado —dio por zanjado el asunto acercándose a la puerta—. Tómate el café antes de que se enfríe —le aconsejó al salir.

Serena sabía que olvidarlo todo era lo más conveniente; pero el deseo estaba presente entre los dos y podía perder el control en cualquier momento. Pero esta vez no huiría; debía pensar en Serenity y en su hijito. Su deber era hacer todo lo posible para mejorar la situación entre su hermana y Endynion, e ignorar a Darien siempre que le fuera posible…

Serena se bañó y se cambió de ropa; los Chiba no solían vestirse especialmente para cenar así que optó por ponerse algo cómodo.

Serenity estaba tumbada boca abajo sobre unas almohadas, cuando Serena entró en su dormitorio, minutos más tarde. La mitad de la cama que usaba Endynion estaba intacta. La bandeja con la cena también, Serenity no había probado nada.

—Serenity…

—No debía haber dejado que me convencieras para volver —dijo repentinamente, y rompió a llorar—. ¡Ahora ya no podré marcharme!

Serena se sentó en la cama, a su lado.

—Esto no es una prisión, Serenity.

—¡Ah! ¿no? —respondió entre sollozos—. ¿Cómo puedes decir eso, si tú te fuiste?

—Pero tú estás casada con Endynion.

—Y tú deberías estarlo con Darien —le reprochó.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Endynion y yo nos enteramos de que pasasteis la noche juntos, antes de irte a Londres el año pasado —le explicó—. Darien no se atrevió a negarlo cuando Endynion se lo preguntó y nos dijo que pensabais casaros.

—No me habías dicho que lo sabías.

—Darien nos pidió que no te lo dijéramos, por si te sentías avergonzada, supongo. ¿No te das cuenta, Serena? —se desesperó—. Tú puedes entender mejor que nadie, la razón por la que quiero el divorcio.

—¡El divorcio! —repitió Serena pasmada, poniéndose de pie—. ¿Estás segura, Serenity?

—Endynion no me quiere —dijo llanamente.

—Y tú, ¿lo quieres a él?

—Ya no —aseguró sin vocalizar apenas.

Y actuaba como si de verdad hubiese dejado de amarlo. ¿Cómo era posible que un amor tan profundo hubiera terminado tan repentinamente?

—Serenity, ¡estás esperando a su hijo!

—Mi hijo —la contradijo—. Está dentro de mi cuerpo, así que es mío.

—Pero también es parte de Endynion —trató de razonar.

—Podré olvidar eso —aseguró metiéndose entre las sábanas—. ¿Podrías llevarte la bandeja? Me gustaría dormir un poco.

—No has comido nada.

—No tengo hambre.

—Serenity… —Serena se quedó callada cuando su hermana se dio la vuelta, dándole la espalda.

—Serena —la llamó cuando ya estaba en la puerta—. Dile a Endynion que nunca más será bien recibido en esta habitación.

—¿No te parece que eres tú quien debe decírselo?

—No —murmuró—. No quiero ni verlo.

—¡Pero Serenity! no puedes quedarte aquí encerrada todo el tiempo, y…

—¡No quiero verlo!

Serena salió del dormitorio. ¿Cómo iba a decirle a Endynion que su mujer se negaba a compartir con él la cama donde habían dormido juntos durante cuatro años?

—No te preocupes —le dijo Endynion secamente minutos después en su despacho, sentado tras el escritorio—. No he podido dormir en esa cama desde que se fue y ahora, mucho menos.

—Endynion, Serenity dice, que tú ya no la amas, y…

—¡Esa es una maldita mentira! —gritó furioso—. ¡Por supuesto que la quiero!

—Si has tenido un desliz…

—¿Es eso lo que dice? —atacó con fiereza—. ¡Dios mío! ¡ni siquiera he mirado a otra mujer! —y se puso de pie.

—Tranquilízate, Endynion —Serena respiró con dificultad. Era obvio que no había habido ningún desliz, el origen del conflicto tenía que ser otro—. Serenity no me ha dicho nada, y como tú tampoco, estoy tratando de imaginar qué ha podido suceder entre vosotros.

—Esto no es asunto vuestro. A ver si Darien y tú dejáis de meter las narices en nuestros problemas, esto no tiene nada que ver con vosotros. Serenity y yo lo arreglaremos a nuestro modo.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó midiendo sus palabras—. Serenity no quiere hablar contigo, y ya sabes lo terca que es.

—Eso no significa que os necesitemos.

—¿Qué me dices del hijo que esperáis —lo cortó—. ¿Habéis contado con él en algún momento?

—Es nuestro hijo…

—Serenity dice que sólo es suyo —suspiró Serena—. Y que cuando se divorcie de ti…

—¡Divorcio! —palideció—. ¡Ella no quiere separarse de mí!

—Pero ella dice que sí —frunció el entrecejo.

—Pues no lo logrará, ¡porque yo me divorciaré primero! —rugió Endynion.

En ese momento Serena se dio cuenta de que Endynion no se expresaba con lógica. Quizá tuviera algo que ver con la botella de whisky medio vacía que estaba sobre el escritorio. ¡Endynion había bebido! Nunca había visto a un Chiba tomarse más de dos copas de vino durante la comida; las botellas almacenadas eran casi exclusivamente para los invitados.

Serena se puso de pie.

—Quizá sea mejor que hablemos cuando… te sientas un poco mejor…

—No estoy borracho, si a eso te refieres —Endynion se recostó en el sillón giratorio y puso los pies sobre el escritorio—. No habrá divorcio, Serena. Serenity recuperará la sensatez. Te lo aseguro.

Serena no estaba tan segura. Esperó en la sala a que Darien terminara de hacer sus llamadas telefónicas, antes de bajar a cenar; Luna había aparecido ya en dos ocasiones, mascullando que la hacían esperar demasiado, y después había desaparecido por donde había entrado.

Darien estaba impasible cuando bajó.

—¿Ha empezado Luna a dar portazos?

—Aún no, pero…

—Entonces, todo va bien —aseguró confiado, y apartó la silla que usaba siempre Serena para que se sentara. Se acomodó frente a ella y llamó al timbre para advertir a Luna que podía empezar a servir—. Ya sé que voy a enfrentarme con un torbellino —se encogió de hombros—, pero es mejor el ataque que la defensa.

Le sonrió a Luna mientras servía la cena, y antes de que terminaran, Darien ya había logrado arrancarle una sonrisa.

—Siempre has sido el favorito de Luna.

—Porque soy el único que sabe apreciar su buen humor. Tuve que plantearme el asunto así: o aprendía a ser encantador con ella o pasaba la mitad de mi vida en mi habitación.

Encanto. Darien era un hombre que no solía usarlo, pero con Luna era diferente. Cuando les sirvió el café, el ama de llaves ya estaba riéndose ampliamente.

—Bien —empezó a decir Darien cuando se quedaron solos—. ¿Qué tal ha sido el reencuentro entre Serenity y Endynion?

—Nada —suspiró Serena—. Ella finge dormir, parece muy cansada. Y Endynion está borracho…

—Alegre —suavizó Darien—. Lo llevaré al dormitorio de los invitados.

—¿Por eso has tardado tanto? ¿Estabas preparando la habitación?

—Si Luna se entera de esto, será un infierno —asintió.

—No entiendo qué pasa entre ellos. Serenity dice que Endynion ya no la ama, pero estoy convencida de lo contrario. Ella parece… haberse endurecido. Es difícil de explicar.

—Lo he sentido en carne propia. Es como si ella se estuviera obligando a no quererlo.

—Él niega haber tenido un desliz.

—De eso estoy completamente seguro, Serena —dijo Darien con aspereza—. Y si Serenity afirma lo contrario…

—No, no lo hace. Darien, tenemos que hacer algo o… me temo que después será demasiado tarde.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó rápidamente; y al oír la palabra divorcio, su expresión se endureció—. ¡Serán idiotas! ¿Cómo no se dan cuenta de que cuando se habla de divorcio todo se vuelve más serio y más difícil de arreglar?

—Dudo mucho que les importe. Por lo menos, no en este momento —suspiró Serena.

—Entonces debemos hacer que les importe, que se preocupen —dijo él con el ceño fruncido.

Resultaba extraño que se sintieran tan relajados, hablando como si nunca hubieran tenido diferencias. Parecía que se habían hecho amigos, por salvar el matrimonio de sus hermanos. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía tan cerca de Darien; había olvidado lo bien que se podía estar a su lado.

Él miró su reloj y dijo:

—Tengo poco tiempo para preparar nuestro plan, de aquí a mañana, cuando se despierten. Ahora tengo que irme, he quedado en la ciudad.

—¿A estas horas? —Serena se sorprendió.

—De hecho voy a llegar ya media hora tarde, pero no importa. Pensaré en todo esto mientras estoy fuera —afirmó poniéndose de pie.

Se marchó. Serena acababa de tomarse el café, cuando Luna apareció para limpiar la mesa.

—¿Se ha ido Darien? —la mujer pareció enfadarse al notar su ausencia.

—Dijo que tenía una cita en la ciudad —le explicó Serena con una sonrisa.

—¡Claro! Debía habérmelo imaginado —comentó con indulgencia—. Supongo que habrá ido a ver a Michiru.

—¿Michiru? —repitió Serena con fingida falta de interés.

—Michiru Kaiou. Tiene una tienda de modas en Calgary. Suelen verse mucho últimamente.

Por la manera de hablar de Luna, Serena se preguntó si también sabría que había pasado la noche con Darien, el día antes de irse a Londres. Pero no debía preocuparse por ella misma; estaba allí para mantener unidos a Serenity y a Endynion.

Como que viene de familia ser tan testarudos Chiba y tsukino ambos son tozudos... AHHHH Darien y Michiru tendrán algo... Que provoco todo este lio?


	5. Chapter 5

**La historia no me pertenece es una transcripción de **Carole Mortimer s**in fines de lucro o promoción**

Noche de seducción

Capítulo 5

—¡Despierta, dormilona! —exclamó una voz profunda—. ¡Aquí nadie está en la cama después de las seis de la mañana! Serena protestó y subió las sábanas para cubrirse, mientras trataba de acordarse dónde estaba y qué era aquel estruendo. Vio a Darien que acababa de entrar, gritando, en su habitación.

—Siempre he odiado tu jovialidad a estas horas de la mañana —dijo, poniendo mala cara y ordenándose un poco el pelo—. ¡Es indecente! —añadió, recordando que él aún no había regresado a casa cuando ella se quedó dormida. Quizá acababa de llegar.

El cabello de Darien estaba todavía mojado por la ducha que se acababa de dar; su camisa no estaba del todo abrochada y sus pantalones vaqueros se ajustaban más a sus caderas que aquellos que llevaba en Londres. Si algo podía resultar verdaderamente indecente en ese momento, era la sensualidad que brotaba por todos sus poros.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó, con una mirada de burla que pretendía provocarla—. Y no hagas comentarios crudos, por favor. No estoy de humor para soportarlos.

Los ojos de Darien se entrecerraron al sonreír y Serena se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que durante los últimos días Darien había sonreído muchas veces, más que en el resto de su existencia.

—El sol ya ha salido y los caballos están ensillados —dijo él despacio—. Pensé que te gustaría liberar la tensión que te produce esta casa.

—¿Cómo están Serenity y Endynion esta mañana?

—Serenity sigue dormida y Endynion anda por ahí, diciendo que su cabeza está a punto de explotar —reveló con tristeza—. Creo que será mejor mantenernos lejos de él durante las próximas dos horas.

—Y tu cabeza, ¿cómo se encuentra? —Serena levantó una ceja, con gesto burlón.

—¿La mía? —se sorprendió—. Ya sabes que casi nunca bebo.

Serena evitó su mirada.

—Luna me dijo que saliste con una amiga ayer por la noche —reveló con voz ronca—. No puedes haber dormido mucho.

—Lo suficiente —respondió con tono irritado—. Y Luna es una vieja cotilla —añadió con disgusto.

—Creo que me está previniendo —el tono de sus palabras era aún más burlón que antes—. Parece que todo el mundo en esta casa sabe que pasamos una noche juntos —siguió irónicamente, sin saber con certeza cómo iba a ser la reacción de Darien.

—Entonces quizá también sepan que aquello fue un error —le dijo con brusquedad—. ¿Vienes por fin a dar el paseo o no?

—Sí. Te recojo abajo dentro de diez minutos.

—No te preocupes —le dijo son sorna—, no tengo la menor intención de esperarte aquí.

Serena se sintió como una niña de diez años. Era muy probable que Michiru Kaiou fuese una de esas mujeres expertas con las que Darien solía salir; una mujer capaz de disfrutar con una relación meramente física, sin la menor duda o incomodidad, sin importarle compartir su intimidad con él. Darien había conseguido que se sintiera tremendamente inmadura e inexperta.

Serena se olvidó de todo una vez que montó a _Sansón_; era un hermoso caballo negro que le habían regalado Mamuro y su madre cuando cumplió dieciséis años. La primera vez que vio aquel gigante rostro negro, Serena dudó montarlo, pero después todo había ido bien. _Sansón_ pareció reconocerla, aun después de tan larga ausencia.

—Lo he mantenido en forma para ti —informó Darien, mientras los caballos avanzaban lentamente, a pesar de que ansiaban galopar—. Sabía que regresarías.

—Me quedaré aquí sólo hasta que Serenity deje de necesitarme —lo corrigió, mirándolo a los ojos.

—¡Si eso fuera cierto, no te habrías marchado!

—¿De qué hablas? —preguntó con el entrecejo fruncido.

—¿Alguna vez te has imaginado lo mal que se sintió Serenity cuando decidiste quedarte en Londres, en vez de volver aquí?

—No podía pretender que pasase toda mi vida a su lado, ¿no? —le respondió.

Serena se extasió ante el paisaje y apreció la belleza del ganado que allí pastaba. El señor Chiba había invertido muchos años perfeccionando su raza y, a pesar de que Serena detestaba que los criasen para ser sacrificados, debía admitir que eran unos animales realmente hermosos.

—Serenity lo habría aceptado si hubieras consultado con ella tu decisión, antes de marcharte —le reprochó Darien—. Pero decidir no volver así como así…

Ella se sintió molesta por la acusación.

—Es mi vida, y la viviré a mi modo. Nunca me ha gustado lo que este rancho significa, ya lo sabes —deseó que Darien no apreciase su falta de convicción. Odiaba el sacrificio de las reses, pero ahora que había regresado a Calgary y veía de nuevo las montañas Rocosas a lo lejos, y sentía aquel aire tan limpio y fresco, se preguntó cómo había podido pensar en algún momento que podría vivir lejos de allí. Sintió que su corazón pertenecía a aquellas tierras, tanto como a Inglaterra.

—Otra vez con eso —suspiró Darien—. Estábamos comentando cómo abandonaste a Serenity.

—¡Yo nunca hice eso! —exclamó indignada—. Algún día iba a llegarme el momento de dejar a la familia; y me pareció oportuno hacerlo así.

—Tú y Serenity siempre habíais sido algo más que hermanas —dijo él colocándose mejor el sombrero para protegerse del sol.

—Ahora tiene a Endynion —respondió con firmeza—. Por lo menos, lo tenía entonces.

—Aún lo tiene.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer por ellos, Darien?

—Mientras sigan juntos aquí, no tenemos de qué preocuparnos. He llamado al médico de Serenity esta mañana y…

—¿Esta mañana? —preguntó sorprendida.

—Es amigo mío desde hace tiempo —le dijo, con algo de diversión en el tono de voz.

—Debe serlo para que te atrevas a llamarlo tan temprano.

—Fuimos juntos al colegio —aclaró—. La recibirá hoy mismo y espero convencerlo de que la interne en el hospital algún tiempo. No pongas esa cara de preocupación —pidió al verla palidecer—. Estoy seguro de que todo va bien, pero unos días de descanso le vendrán de maravilla; además, le dará tiempo para recapacitar y no pedirle el divorcio a Endynion.

—¿Tuviste tiempo para pensar todo eso ayer por la noche? —preguntó con sarcasmo.

Serena parecía disfrutar de la brisa, que suavemente jugueteaba con los mechones de su pelo que salían del sombrero que se había puesto. Darien le dirigió una mirada fría.

—No sé lo que te habrá dicho Luna…

—Lo suficiente —lo interrumpió.

—Me parece demasiado. Luna puede haber estado treinta años con la familia…

—Ella es parte de la familia, Darien. Y nunca se te ocurrirá despedirla, será suficiente que te mire con ojos de cordero degollado para que te ablandes.

—Quizá tengas razón —suspiró—. Pero Michiru es sólo una buena amiga, y no me gusta que Luna especule y vaya diciendo por ahí que hay algo más entre nosotros.

Luna no era el tipo de persona que especula habitualmente, y ambos lo sabían. Serena comprendía que debía sentir alivio por que Darien tuviera novia; pero le resultaba difícil imaginar que pudiera llevar a una mujer al rancho en calidad de esposa. Sin embargo, algún día tendría que casarse. Era un hombre muy atractivo, estaba solo y empezaba a cansarse de tantas relaciones diferentes como había tenido. Con treinta y seis años de edad, no cabía la menor duda de que pronto se casaría. Serena se sentía egoísta; aunque no lo quería para ella, tampoco podía imaginárselo casado con otra.

—¿Crees que el médico estará de acuerdo en internar a Serenity? —Serena no quería seguir pensando en Darien.

—Creo que sí. Sólo para que descanse.

—¿Y crees que Serenity va a aceptar? —dudaba mucho de que su hermana quisiera cooperar.

—Tengo la impresión de que hará cualquier cosa, con tal de salir de casa y alejarse de Endynion.

—Sí —admitió con un suspiro.

—¿Has montado a caballo en Inglaterra? —Darien cambió de tema repentinamente.

—No mucho —dijo como si se disculpara.

—¿Quieres que vayamos corriendo, a ver quién llega antes al rancho?

Serena se sorprendió al ver que se habían alejado varios kilómetros. Se movió sobre la montura.

—No estoy muy en forma —protestó; su cuerpo se había desacostumbrado al ejercicio.

—Montar a caballo es como hacer el amor…

—Una vez que lo haces, nunca lo olvidas —completó la frase.

Darien se sintió molesto por el tono acusador que la chica había utilizado.

—Serena…

—¿Vamos ya Darien? —le dijo incitando a _Sansón_ para que galopara, el sombrero se quedó colgando a su espalda y su pelo suelto ondeaba con la velocidad.

No se extrañó que Darien la alcanzase y a pesar de que incitaba a su caballo, no consiguió mantenerse a su altura y se fue quedando atrás.

Cuando llegó a la cuadra un mozo cogió al caballo por las riendas; las mejillas de Serena estaban rojas y sus ojos brillaban. Darien la ayudó a desmontar y la acercó a su cuerpo.

—Eres completamente salvaje e indómita.

—Darien…

—No. No puedes seguir escapando de mí.

—¡Pero no quiero esto! —le gritó cuando sintió que la rodeaba con sus brazos de acero. El mozo había desaparecido con los caballos dentro de las cuadras.

Repentinamente, Darien la soltó; su mirada era fría y distante.

—¿Qué querías de mí aquella noche? —preguntó—. ¿Sólo saber cómo se hacía el amor después de hablar de ello con tus amigas? ¿Deshacerte de tu virginidad e inexperiencia con un hombre mayor? ¿Qué? —la urgió—. Lo que está clarísimo es que en ningún momento esperabas una proposición de matrimonio.

Serena no sabía cuál era la explicación de lo que había sucedido entonces. No había bebido tanto como para perder el control. En aquel momento, lo único que había deseado era sentirse entre sus brazos, olvidarse de todo; si hubo algo más que eso, lo ignoraba.

—Por supuesto que no la esperaba —rechazó—. Nunca me habías dicho que sentías algo por mí. Nunca me explicaste tus sentimientos.

Darien cerró los puños.

—¿Mis sentimientos? —se burló—. ¿Por qué eres incapaz de decirlo? ¡Yo te amaba! Está claro que no voy por ahí proponiendo a todas las mujeres con las que me acuesto, que se casen conmigo —su voz era ronca.

—No creo que la casa fuera suficientemente grande como para albergar a tantas esposas —sus ojos brillaban como si fueran esmeraldas.

Darien respiró con furia.

—No te entiendo, creo que nunca te comprenderé. Cuando un hombre te ofrece su amor y su vida, lo normal es que respondas con cortesía, o por lo menos que le hagas saber que no lo aceptas, Serena.

—Darien, tú… —se percató de que tenían público; se encontró con la mirada del mozo, Artemis. Aquel hombre era empleado de los Chiba desde antes de que ella llegara al rancho y había sido testigo de más de una disputa entre ella y Darien. Serena volvió a mirar a su hermanastro y gritó—. Si estoy aquí es porque Serenity tiene problemas en su matrimonio —rechinó los dientes—. ¡Pero en cuanto todo se arregle, pienso irme en el primer avión y no volver a verte jamás!

—¡Aun eso me parece demasiado tiempo! —le respondió Darien con rabia, mientras sacudía con fiereza su sombrero intentando quitarle el polvo y se alejaba con enormes pasos.

—El señor Chiba decía que ustedes dos eran capaces de encender una hoguera durante una de sus peleas —dijo Artemis, silbando entre dientes—. ¡Creo que he visto lo suficiente para darle la razón! Sus discusiones levantan ampollas. Una buena parte de la tensión escapó del cuerpo de Serena… pero no toda. No lograría relajarse por completo hasta que no volviese a Inglaterra. Quizá por eso se había ido a Londres, allí no tenía que enfrentarse siempre con la burla y la rabia de Darien.

—Conoces sólo una mínima parte, Artemis —comentó con ironía—. Mis quemaduras son de tercer grado.

Artemis se rió entre dientes. Era un hombre de mediana edad que adoraba su trabajo.

—Me alegro de que haya vuelto por fin, señorita —dijo Artemis con sinceridad manifiesta—. Sin usted todo era distinto.

—¿Qué sucede, Artemis? ¿Echabas de menos la paz y la calma? —bromeó Serena.

—Hacía mucho tiempo que no veía al señorito Darien estallar de esta manera —afirmó con un movimiento de cabeza.

—No estarías disfrutando tanto si hubieras sido tú el receptor de la rabia de Darien —dijo Serena.

—Ahora que ha regresado, espero que yo… que todos nosotros… —empezó a decir Artemis—. Todo ha sido tan gris, tan aburrido desde hace un año…

Serena y Darien habían discutido casi desde el instante en que se conocieron, y ella no podía entender por qué Artemis lo prefería así.

—Iré a preparar un poco de café —murmuró ella—. Yo también me alegro de volver a verte, Artemis —no había necesidad de que el hombre le respondiera con palabras, lo hacía con el brillo de sus ojos azules.

Serena se dirigió a la casa reflexionando, le costaba trabajo entender que alguien disfrutase con escenas como la que había ocurrido hacía un momento. Llegó a pensar que Artemis debía de ser un tipo raro…

Pero no parecía ser sólo Artemis el aficionado a la agresividad en aquel rancho. Cuando entró en casa Endynion parecía estará ávido de pelea; su voz se alzó para decir a su hermano mayor:

—¡Te repito que es mi esposa, así que seré yo quien la lleve a ese maldito médico! —protestaba mirando a su hermano con fiera decisión. Serena había pensado que la noche anterior Endynion tenía mal aspecto, pero en aquel momento estaba peor; su palidez se había acentuado, sus ojos azules parecían haberse hundido, y estaba completamente despeinado. Físicamente, Endynion y Darien se parecían mucho, los dos eran altos y musculosos, y habían heredado la arrogancia y el temperamento de Mamuro: ninguno estaba dispuesto a perder en una discusión verbal. Su padre había conseguido evitar las peleas a puñetazos entre ellos, cuando aún eran muy pequeños. Pero en aquel momento Endynion parecía tener ganas de pegarse con su hermano.

Darien se encogió de hombros.

—No creo que ella quiera que tú la lleves —aseguró con voz tranquila.

Endynion apretó los labios.

—¡Maldición! ¡También es mi hijo! Y yo…

—Endynion, creo que Darien tiene razón —Serena intervino con la esperanza de que se calmaran.

—Debí imaginarme que dirías eso, tú siempre estás del lado de Darien —rugió su cuñado mirándola con rabia.

Aquel comentario la hizo reír; ¡ella nunca estaba de acuerdo con Darien!

—Siempre habéis estado juntos en contra de todo —añadió Endynion impaciente, mientras se apartaba el pelo de la cara—. No sé por qué no os casáis y os vais al infierno —gritó.

—¡Endynion! —le reprochó Darien.

—Ya lo sé —se burló su hermano—. Ese es un tema tabú. Quizá no sea buena idea casarse, fijaos en qué se está convirtiendo mi matrimonio ideal.

—Creo que sigues borracho, Endynion —le dijo Darien con frialdad—. ¡O tratas de serenarte, o te vas a dormir!

Su hermano se irguió.

—Estoy sobrio, ese es el problema; porque cuando estoy borracho, todo me parece mejor —contestó mirando a Serena—. Después de todo, quizá tu padre tenga razón. Él…

—¡Endynion! —Darien intentó que se callara con toda la energía que pudo—. Los insultos al padre de Serena no arreglarán la situación —le advirtió molesto.

—No lo insulto —aclaró Endynion—, al contrario, le doy la razón. Quizá la vida resulte mucho más fácil desde el fondo de una botella de whisky.

—Ya deberías saberlo, ayer tocaste el fondo de la botella —le reprochó Darien—. Aunque Serenity quisiera, no estás en condiciones de conducir para llevarla al médico.

Endynion puso mala cara.

—De cualquier manera, Serenity no querrá. Saldré a dar una vuelta a caballo. Cuando volváis, y si ella está de acuerdo, quizá seas tan amable de informarme cómo están mi esposa y mi hijo —añadió Endynion mirando a Darien.

Serena observó cómo se alejaba a grandes zancadas y salía de la casa.

—Se siente herido —lamentó Serena.

—¿Qué esperabas? —preguntó Darien—. Tu hermana lo está destruyendo.

Serena se quedó sola; había olvidado sus propios problemas durante la discusión entre Darien y Endynion. Tuvo la impresión de que Artemis iba a ver estallar a Darien en más ocasiones de las que suponía.

Serenity accedió por fin a visitar al médico, con la condición de que Serena la acompañara; además quería entrar sola a la consulta con el doctor Tomoe.

Serena se quedó mirando a Darien cuando Serenity entró a la consulta del médico.

—No te preocupes —le pidió—. Seguro que la ingresan, querida.

—Estoy segura de que eres un hombre poderoso, Darien, y que tu opinión será tenida en cuenta, pero…

—No se trata de ninguna de las dos cosas —protestó con energía—. Cualquiera puede notar que tu hermana está a punto de sufrir un colapso.

Tenía razón, Serenity parecía encontrarse realmente mal aquella mañana. Cuando la vio, Serena se dio cuenta de que aún seguía enamorada de Endynion. En caso contrario la joven embarazada no estaría tan afectada.

Darien acertó, Ail Tomoe decidió internar a la chica; e incluso insistió para que lo hiciera en ese mismo momento, ante la mirada sorprendida de Serenity.

—No hay ninguna razón para que me quede en el hospital; además, no he traído ropa —protestó.

—Yo puedo volver al rancho y traerte lo que necesites; mientras, Darien se quedará contigo para hacer los trámites de ingreso —aseguró Serena—. Tardaré un ahora, como mucho.

—¡No quiero quedarme en el hospital! —gimió.

Ail Tomoe la miró reprobadoramente. El joven médico y Darien eran tan diferentes, que resultaba difícil creer que fueran amigos.

—¿Quieres a tu hijo, Serenity? —le preguntó con suavidad—. Mucho me temo que si no te quedas aquí a descansar un par de semanas, nacerá antes de tiempo. Y aunque sea sietemesino, no te puedo asegurar que sobreviva.

En opinión de Serena aquella táctica había sido un poco demasiado dura, pero desde luego, produjo el efecto deseado. Serenity aceptó quedarse en el hospital.

Serena tomó las llaves del Cámaro que Darien le ofrecía.

—¿Estás seguro de que confías en mí y quieres prestarme tu coche? —preguntó intentando aligerar la tensión existente entre ellos.

—Confío en ti para cosas mucho más importantes que un maldito coche —respondió bruscamente—. De todos modos, trata de no chocar —se mofó antes de alejarse con Serenity y Ail Tomoe.

Serena palideció ante aquella declaración. Sin embargo, no era cierto que le hubiera confiado cosas más importantes; por ejemplo, nunca le había confiado su corazón… quizá porque no tenía, pensó.

—¿Y bien? —inquirió Endynion, tan pronto como la vio llegar al rancho; parecía estar un poco mejor que antes, por lo menos, no había indicio de que hubiese vuelto a beber—. ¿Dónde está Serenity?

—El médico decidió que debía quedarse en el hospital… Endynion, ella se encuentra bien —aseguró con rapidez al notar que palidecía—. Necesita descansar unas cuantas semanas, cambiar de aires —aclaró, segura de que Endynion alegaría que no había necesidad de internarla puesto que Luna podría cuidarla.

—Tengo que ir con ella —dijo sacando las llaves de su coche.

—Endynion, no creo que sea una buena idea…

—Me importa un bledo lo que creas —respondió con fiereza—. ¡No te estoy pidiendo permiso!

—¿Serenity también te importa un bledo? —Serena empezaba a perder la paciencia.

—Por supuesto yo…

—¿Y tu hijo?

—No empecemos otra vez con eso, Serena —suspiró—. Serenity es mi esposa, y el bebé que espera, mi hijo. ¡Tengo derecho a estar allí!

Ella no podía negarle ese derecho.

—Sólo te pido que me esperes mientras hago el equipaje de Serenity y después vamos juntos al hospital —le dijo con suavidad.

—Te lo aseguro, estoy completamente sobrio, puedo conducir perfectamente —le hizo saber con una mueca.

—Pero estás trastornado.

—Está bien —concedió Endynion con un suspiro—. Pero date prisa, por favor.

Serena sintió la tensa mirada de Endynion puesta sobre ella mientras se alejaba hacia la habitación de Serenity. Metió en la maleta las cosas que consideró que necesitaría su hermana y regresó. Endynion estaba esperándola en el mismo sitio donde lo había dejado.

Cogió la maleta, la lanzó al asiento trasero y le tendió una mano a Serena, para que le diera las llaves del coche.

—¡Por favor, Serena! tú conduces muy despacio.

—Por lo menos llegaremos completos —lo ignoró y se instaló en el asiento del conductor.

—Quizá, pero ¿cuándo? —preguntó él con rabia subiéndose por el otro lado—. Si es posible, me gustaría llegar hoy mismo.

Serena apretó los labios para impedir que la indignación que sentía se transformara en palabras. Endynion buscaba pelea y ella no estaba dispuesta a discutir con él.

Cuando llegaron al hospital, Serena se preguntó si no habría sido mejor que Endynion hubiera desahogado su rabia con ella; hubiera sido preferible, con tal de evitar aquella mirada de coraje que notó en sus ojos al aproximarse a la habitación de Serenity. Su hermana se encontraba ya en la cama, vestida con la misma ropa que llevaba. Miró a Endynion con disgusto.

—¿Dónde está Darien? —preguntó Serena casi con desesperación.

—Hablando con el médico —respondió su hermana sin mirarla; sus ojos estaban fijos en Endynion—. ¿Qué haces tú aquí? —le preguntó secamente.

—He venido a comprobar el estado de mi hijo.

—Mi hijo —interrumpió Serenity—. O hija —añadió con aspereza.

—El bebé es mío también.

—¿Cómo puedes estar seguro de eso?

—¡Serenity! ¡Endynion! —Serena trató de apelar al sentido común, pero la ignoraron.

Serenity se sentó.

—Si crees que voy a permitir que mi hijo sea utilizado de la misma manera que yo, entonces…

—¡Yo nunca te he utilizado! —explotó Endynion—. Te he amado, ¡pero nunca usado!

—No me mientas —dijo Serenity con voz ronca—. Ahora empiezo a conocerte y…

—Ya me conoces, Serenity —gritó su marido—. ¡Todas tus acusaciones son falsas, y lo sabes!

—¡Admítelo! —gritó también ella—. Cuando te pregunté, me dijiste…

—Te dije que sabía el contenido del testamento de mi padre antes de que muriera —reconoció—. Eso no quiere decir que te haya usado. Te quería, de cualquier manera me hubiera casado contigo…

—¿De verdad? —se burló Serenity—. No lo creo.

—No sé quién está envenenándote de esta forma, pero…

—Nadie está envenenándome. Lo que pasa es que he abierto los ojos. Yo… ¡Oh! —su rostro palideció al tiempo que se llevaba las manos al abdomen.

—¿Qué pasa? —Endynion se alarmó y olvidó su furia ante el dolor que sentía su mujer—. ¡Serenity!

—Es el niño —jadeó ella—. ¡Oh, Dios mío! creo que han empezado las contracciones. El médico acaba de decir que si nace ahora puede morirse —tenía los ojos muy abiertos, llena de pánico.

—Voy a buscar al médico —dijo Serena dirigiéndose a la puerta.

—¿Endynion? —dijo Serenity, titubeante.

—Todo irá bien —le aseguró él—. Ya lo verás, Serenity.

—Oh, por favor, ¡Dios mío! —pidió su hermana y Serena echó a correr por el pasillo.

Tenía que encontrar al médico y llevarlo con Serenity. En su mente resonaban las palabras de la conversación mantenida entre Endynion y su hermana. Ahora comprendía por qué Serenity había huido de Endynion, por lo mismo que ella se negaba a amar a Darien.

Okey... viene un bebe en camino que quizás tranquilice las aguas... es problemática la familia verdad


	6. Chapter 6

**La historia no me pertenece es una transcripción de **Carole Mortimer s**in fines de lucro o promoción**

Noche de seducción

Capítulo 6

—Serenity tenía razón —aseguró Ail Tomoe al acercarse a Darien y a Serena, que aguardaba en la sala de espera mientras hacía el reconocimiento de la embarazada—. El niño ha decidido adelantarse.

—¿No puedes hacer algo para detenerlo? —pidió Darien.

El médico negó con la cabeza.

—Es demasiado tarde.

—¡Demonios! —exclamó Darien llevándose una mano a la cabeza—. Endynion se merece una buena paliza.

—No debía haberlo dejado venir —se reprochó Serena con voz débil y temblorosa.

Tomoe hizo un movimiento de cabeza antes de asegurar:

—Que el niño sea prematuro se debe a varios motivos, no sólo a uno —trató de tranquilizarlos—. Serenity está cansada y muy débil; esto pudo haber sucedido en cualquier momento.

—¿Y el niño? —preguntó Serena con ansiedad.

—Tendremos que esperar a ver qué sucede —respondió el médico—. Por lo menos, Serenitye estaba aquí ya; no hay un lugar más adecuado para atenderla bien.

Cuando Tomoe se alejó, Serena miró a Darien; aunque no le había reprochado nada, se daba cuenta de que él la consideraba culpable de lo que sucedía… y, en cierta medida, lo era. Lo único positivo de la situación era que Endynion seguía con Serenity en su habitación. Sin embargo, ahora que Serena sabía por qué había huido de Endynion, dudaba de que el matrimonio siguiera unido por mucho tiempo. No entendía por qué, después de cuatro años juntos, Serenity había empezado a sospechar de los motivos que había podido tener Endynion para casarse con ella.

Se puso de pie y recorrió la sala de espera con pasos impacientes.

—Bien, empezó a decir con el ceño fruncido—. ¿Por qué no acabamos de una vez con todo esto? —el tono y la mirada de Serena eran de evidente desafío.

—¿Acabar con qué? —la voz de Darien era suave, demasiado suave, pensó ella.

—Si vas a echarme en cara que esta situación es culpa mía, ¡hazlo de una vez! —los ojos de Serena parecían desorbitados.

Él se encogió de hombros y se sentó en el borde de la silla, la miró fijamente y le dijo con suavidad:

—No pienso hacerlo.

—¿Por qué no? —exigió, irritada por su actitud tranquila.

—Porque los reproches no sirven para nada —contestó Darien, con los ojos entrecerrados.

—No, pero…

—Por Dios, Serena —dijo poniéndose de pie—. Me doy cuenta de que no pudiste evitar que Endynion viniera; Serenity hizo que lo entendiera al decirme que me pusiera en el lugar de Endynion.

Un hijo de Darien. Ese pensamiento la hizo estremecerse y a la vez sentir una emoción cálida; se tambaleó hacia él.

—Independientemente de quién fuera mi esposa —añadió él secamente, mientras se metía las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón vaquero.

Serena se obligó a no seguir el impulso de abrazarlo. Minutos antes se había percatado de que Serenity sospechaba lo que ella sabía con certeza: los hermanos Chiba estaban dispuestos a sacrificar cualquier cosa para controlar su propiedad, el rancho de Calgary, hogar de la dinastía Chiba. Serena sabía que Endynion quería a Serenity, en la medida en que era capaz de amar; había demostrado el cariño que le tenía a su esposa en repetidas ocasiones durante los cuatro años que llevaban casados. Pero también era consciente de que la posesión del rancho era un factor decisivo para su cuñado. Aún más, Serena estaba segura de que la proposición de matrimonio de Darien se debía a las mismas razones, nunca al amor.

—¿Te das cuenta de que si le pasa algo al niño será el fin del matrimonio de Serenity y Endynion? —preguntó Darien de repente.

Serena se esforzó en apartar de su imaginación aquellos pensamientos sobre la familia. Trató de concentrarse en la situación real.

—¿No querrás decir…? ¡Oh, no! —gimió temblorosa.

Darien la abrazó protectoramente, mientras le decía:

—Es una posibilidad que debemos considerar. Ya has oído al médico, aunque el hijo sea sietemesino, no puede asegurar que sobreviva.

Si el niño moría, Serenity se derrumbaría y su matrimonio, por mucho que su hermana lo negase, terminaría; Serena sabía que amaba a Endynion por encima de cualquier cosa en el mundo. Sin el hijo que tanto deseaban, ese matrimonio no saldría adelante.

—Todo irá bien —murmuró Serena apoyando la cabeza en el pecho de Darien—. ¡Debe salir bien!

Darien se separó de ella. Su expresión era sombría.

—Voy a llamar a Luna para contarle lo que está pasando.

—Déjame que la llame yo —le pidió Serena con rapidez, secándose las lágrimas.

—Creo que Luna te lo agradecerá mucho.

Serena le contó a Luna lo que había sucedido y le explicó lo que podía pasar con el niño. La mujer parecía impresionada y le dijo a Serena:

—Cuando la veas, dile a Serenity que la quiero mucho. Y dile a Endynion… dile a Endynion… —la voz se quebró.

—Entiendo —la ayudó con suavidad Serena, al notar su emoción—. Volveré a llamarte en cuanto haya noticias.

El parto fue lento y difícil. Estaba ya bien entrada la tarde cuando Endynion salió del quirófano.

—Tenemos una hija —dijo con voz ahogada—. Es guapísima, tiene el cabello negro y los ojos azules. ¡Pero puede morirse antes de que amanezca! —se tambaleó y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas.

—¿Y Serenity? —inquirió Serena con ansiedad.

Endynion parpadeó.

—Está muy cansada, pero Tomoe asegura que se pondrá bien.

—¿Podemos verla? Yo…

—¡Serena! —le dijo Darien severamente al mismo tiempo que pasaba un brazo sobre los hombros de su hermano—. Siéntate un momento aquí, con Serena, iré a hablar con Tomoe.

—Sí —Endynion parecía un anciano, estaba derrotado; aceptó sentarse al lado de Serena, mientras Darien se alejaba—. Es tan pequeña, tan delgada, Serena —y volvió a parpadear para evitar las lágrimas—. ¡Dios mío! Si mi hija vive y Serenity aún quiere divorciarse, no me opondré. ¡Estoy dispuesto a cualquier cosa con tal de que la niña viva! —prometió con firmeza.

—¿Tú… tú permitirías que se llevara a la niña? —preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

—Sí. Los médicos le permitieron coger al bebé durante un instante —su rostro se suavizó con el recuerdo—. Serenity lloraba y reía al mismo tiempo; la niña acaba de nacer y ya la quiere tanto… sí, le permitiré llevársela si quiere el divorcio —aseguró con voz ronca.

—¿Y tú? —quiso saber Serena, y la voz se le quebró—. ¿Qué harás tú entonces?

Endynion sonrió con sarcasmo antes de responder:

—¿No dices siempre que los Chiba sobreviven a cualquier cosa? ¡También sobreviviré a esto! —aseguró con fuerza—. Por Dios, si no fuera tan pequeña —volvió a estremecerse y se cubrió el rostro con las manos—. No es mayor que esto, Serena —aseguró con un ademán—. ¿Cómo va a poder una cosa tan pequeñita ganarle la batalla a la muerte?

Si era cierto que Endynion iba a dejar que su mujer se marchara con la niña, entonces Serena lo había juzgado mal, su amor por Serenity debía ser inmenso; lo suficiente para dejarla marchar con su hija.

—Ella es una Chiba, Endynion —le dijo con firmeza—. Y los Chiba jamás se dan por vencidos.

Sonrió con amargura, antes de aclarar:

—Yo tampoco me dejaré vencer, si pierdo a cualquiera de ellas. No había duda de su sinceridad, Serenity debía convencerse de que aunque perdieran a la niña, tenían un matrimonio que reconstruir.

—Le hemos puesto Rini, en recuerdo de sus dos abuelas —volvió a hablar Endynion—. ¡Espero que la niña pueda vivir!

—Endynion, no digas eso —le pidió tomándolo del brazo—. Ya verás como va a salir todo bien.

Endynion respiró profundamente, como si le faltara el aire.

—Me gustaría poder creerlo pero si pudieras verla… —dijo él moviendo la cabeza.

—Serenity está dormida —informó Darien, acercándose con grandes zancadas—. Antes de marcharnos, podemos ir a ver a la niña, la han metido en la incubadora.

—Yo no voy a ningún lado —anunció Endynion con firmeza al mismo tiempo que se ponía de pie—. Me quedaré con Serenity, sentado en su cama. Si… si hay algún cambio, quiero estar con Serenity cuando los médicos… vayan a verla.

—Tomoe tiene muchas esperanzas, Endynion —lo tranquilizó Darien—. Es verdad que la niña es pequeña, pero es muy fuerte.

Los tres fueron juntos a verla a la incubadora; Serena pensó que la palabra fuerte no era la más adecuada para describir a aquella muñequita. La observó fascinada, viendo cómo movía sus diminutas manos. Endynion tenía razón, Rini parecía demasiado pequeña para enfrentarse a la vida. Sin querer se echó a llorar.

— Tomoe opina que es mejor que no vayamos a ver a Serenity esta noche —señaló Darien cuando se detuvieron frente a la puerta de la habitación de Serenity—. De momento, no hay nada más que puedas hacer aquí, Endynion, y…

—Me voy a quedar —repitió desafiándolo—. Solo.

—Endynion, tú…

—Ponte en su lugar, Darien —lo interrumpió Serena con delicadeza, sosteniéndole la mirada. Poco a poco la rabia desapareció de su rostro al comprender lo que ella quería decirle.

—Mañana vendré temprano a veros, Endynion —prometió Darien mientras le daba unas palmadas en el hombro a su hermano—. Llámanos en cuanto se sepa algo, sea la hora que sea; dudo mucho que nosotros seamos capaces de conciliar el sueño.

Serena se dio cuenta de que a Darien le apetecía tanto como a ella quedarse en el hospital, pero comprendía que aquel era un trago que Endynion debía pasar solo, y había que permitírselo.

—¿Quieres una copa antes de acostarte? —sugirió Darien. Hacía ya un rato largo que habían llegado al rancho y habían estado contándole a Luna lo que había pasado en el hospital. Serena le aseguró al ama de llaves que ella haría algo de cenar para convencerla de que fuera a acostarse.

—Sí, por favor —aceptó y cogió la copa de Brandy que le ofrecía—. ¿Quieres que te prepare algo de comer?

—No tengo hambre, gracias.

—Yo tampoco —suspiró Serena—. Darien, ¿crees que todo saldrá bien? —y lo miró casi suplicante; nunca lo había necesitado tanto como en ese momento.

—No lo sé, Serena. Cuando vi a esa criatura luchando por vivir ¡Dios mío! nunca había pensado que los niños nacieran tan pequeñitos —aseguró tembloroso y después se llevó la copa a los labios; se encogió como si el líquido le hubiese quemado el estómago—. ¿Te has dado cuenta de que se parece mucho a ti?

Se quedaron mirándose, ella sorprendida y él apenado.

—¿Darien…?

—Hasta que no he visto a la niña, el embarazo de Serenity me había parecido algo irreal. Sí que notaba cómo aumentaba de peso, pero… cuando vi a Rini en la incubadora. ¡Se parece tanto a ti! —repitió con voz profunda—. ¡Si se muere, será como si muriera parte de ti!

—¡Darien, no! —Serena dejó la copa sobre la mesa y se acercó a él; se abrazó a su cintura y apoyó la cabeza en su agitado pecho.

Él la tomó con fuerza por los brazos.

—¡Nosotros también podíamos haber tenido un hijo!

Serena palideció al volver a pensar en la posibilidad de concebir un hijo de Darien. De nuevo se estremeció y volvió a inundarla una extraña sensación de tibieza.

—Esta noche te necesito —dijo él mirándola a los ojos—. ¡Duerme conmigo, Serena! —le pidió.

Ella lo deseaba también, quería que la abrazara, que la amara mientras trataban de olvidar lo sucedido durante las largas horas nocturnas. Serena le sonrió.

—¿En tu habitación o en la mía? —lo invitó con voz ronca, igual que aquella otra noche.

—Donde sea siempre que estés a mi lado.

No era momento de preguntarse por qué razón se buscaban esa noche, los dos lo necesitaban y ella estaba dispuesta a perder lo que quedaba de su corazón a cambio de satisfacer su deseo.

Se miraron mientras se desnudaban en la habitación de Darien. Él parecía más musculoso que antes y el sol de Alberta había dado un color oscuro a su piel. Sus labios temblaron cuando Serena se desabrochó la blusa y la dejó caer al suelo. Después, se quitó el sostén y Darien se acercó a ella para bajarle la cremallera de la falda; también ésta cayó al suelo y detrás la última prenda que en ese momento aún llevaba puesta. Se quedó completamente desnuda.

Las manos fuertes y ásperas de Darien le acariciaron la cadera y los muslos, mientras la besaba con ansia. Serena metió los dedos entre el pelo de él y sintió como si estuviese acariciando seda. El cuerpo de Darien se curvó sensualmente, acercándose a ella, y Serena sintió el deseo de aquel hombre. En ese momento, empezó a jadear de placer al sentir los labios de Darien sobre sus pechos.

Su necesidad era tan primitiva como la vida misma, tan elemental como el deseo de poseerse el uno al otro.

Ella estaba dispuesta para aceptarlo dentro de su cuerpo como si se tratara de una parte de sí misma; el placer de unirse a él de aquella manera borró cualquier otro pensamiento de su mente. Sus cuerpos se movían con el ritmo del deseo.

La pasión que se apoderó del cuerpo de Serena fue creciendo poco a poco; notaba que Darien era consumido por el mismo fuego. Oyó cómo pronunciaba su nombre en el momento en que alcanzaron juntos la cima del placer.

Darien escondió la cara entre el pelo de Serena.

—¡Es tan maravilloso hacer el amor contigo! —gimió él—. Jamás he sentido esto con ninguna otra mujer.

Físicamente eran perfectos el uno para el otro; la chica lo había comprendido la primera vez que estuvieron juntos, pero los distanciaba su opinión sobre casi todo.

—No hablemos de esto, Darien —le pidió.

—No —aceptó con tristeza—. ¡Cuando hablamos siempre lo estropeamos todo!

Ninguno inició otra conversación durante toda la noche; los únicos sonidos que poblaban la habitación de Darien eran gemidos de placer. No necesitaban dormir. A las seis de la mañana Serena sugirió que debía volver a su habitación.

—¿Por qué? —le preguntó Darien abrazándola.

Ella quería prepararse para enfrentarse a un duro día. En esta ocasión ninguno de los dos había hablado de matrimonio, ni mencionado nada que no tuviese que ver con el presente, pero Serena seguía sin confiar en Darien.

—Creo que podemos bajar a desayunar e ir enseguida al hospital —dijo mirándolo con cariño, como si fuera un niño pequeño con el pelo alborotado.

—Serena —murmuró tomándola del brazo en el momento en que ella se levantaba de la cama—. ¿Volverás a dormir conmigo?

—No —respondió evitando su mirada.

—¡Serena!

La soltó y ella empezó a vestirse.

—Darien, tú mismo has dicho que era sólo esta noche —añadió alisándose la ropa.

—¡Maldita sea! —gritó poniéndose de pie—. ¡Sabes muy bien que quiero algo más que una sola noche!

Lo miró sin parpadear.

—Lo de anoche tiene una clara explicación, Darien —aseguró cortante—. Un nuevo miembro de nuestra familia, una niña frágil, lucha por su vida. Anoche tú y yo necesitábamos la confianza en nuestra propia supervivencia, y lo hemos hecho de una manera primaria…

Darien cerró los ojos y se llevó una mano a la frente, aceptando la verdad.

—Ve a cambiarte —ordenó con aspereza—. Es mejor que vayamos juntos al hospital.

Mientras Serena se duchaba las lágrimas se confundieron con el agua que resbalaba por su cuerpo. La noche pasada junto a Darien le había demostrado, de una vez por todas, que lo amaba, que siempre lo había amado. Se acordaba perfectamente del momento en que se dio cuenta de que estaba enamorada de él: tan sólo tenía dieciocho años. Seiya Kou era uno de sus pretendientes más constantes y trataba de convencerla de que todas las parejas hacían el amor después de unas cuantas veces de salir juntos. Ella había empezado a cansarse de su insistencia y volvió muy pronto a casa. Allí encontró a Darien y se sentó a hablar con él durante más de una hora. Entonces se percató de que prefería hablar con él, aunque fuese unos minutos, que pasar toda una tarde con Seiya o con cualquier otro. Se había convencido de que lo amaba, pero también era consciente de que debía ordenarle a su corazón que dejara de quererlo, ¡pero nunca le había obedecido! ¡Ahora tampoco!

AHHH nacio una bebita...


	7. Chapter 7

**La historia no me pertenece es una transcripción de **Carole Mortimer s**in fines de lucro o promoción**

Noche de seducción

Capítulo 7

Mientras estaban desayunando, Endynion llamó por teléfono para decirles que Rini estaba reaccionando muy bien y que Ail se sentía muy optimista.

Cuando llegaron al hospital, Serenity se había levantado y la habían llevado a ver a su hijita en una silla de ruedas. Endynion y ella se cogieron de la mano, y así permanecieron durante toda la visita de Darien y Serena. El amor que sentían por su hija superaba cualquier problema.

Serena anhelaba hablar a solas con su hermana, para asegurarle que Endynion la amaba. Quizá al principio, el objetivo de Endynion había sido conservar el rancho, pero ahora la quería de verdad.

Le fue imposible hablar con Serenity ese día, Endynion estuvo a su lado todo el tiempo. Sin embargo, quería explicarle pronto la reacción de Endynion la noche anterior, para que Serenity no tuviera la menor duda de su cariño.

Pero la intención de Serena no se materializó. Aunque iba todos los días a visitar a Serenity y a Rini siempre había alguien presente, ya fuera Darien, Endynion o Luna, y no las dejaban quedarse a solas. Cuando Rini cumplió dos semanas de edad, había engordado bastante y Ail empezó a pensar que al cabo de quince días podría dar de alta a la madre y a la hija.

A pesar del tiempo transcurrido, Serena aún no había logrado hablar con Serenity.

El matrimonio parecía haber olvidado sus diferencias y Endynion pasaba todo el tiempo que le era posible en el hospital.

Cuando no estaba con Serenity y su sobrina, Serena dedicaba su tiempo a ilustrar el cuento de _Koly_. Mientras ella trabajaba en su estudio, Darien salía, o se ocupaba de sus negocios en el despacho.

—Me parece que no estás cuidando bien a Serena, Darien —le reprochó Serenity en una ocasión en que habían llegado al hospital con algunos minutos de diferencia, cada uno por su lado—. Está un poco pálida.

Serena estaba contenta porque después del parto, su hermana había empezado a florecer de nuevo; parecía muy saludable y confiaba en el buen desarrollo de su hija. Serena se sintió incómoda cuando Darien se quedó mirándola después del comentario que había hecho su hermana; era la primera vez en muchos días que él la observaba con atención.

Darien hizo una mueca con la boca, antes de afirmar:

—Cualquier hombre que quiera cuidar de Serena debe ser masoquista… o algo peor —dijo de un modo bastante grosero.

—Quizá esté trabajando demasiado —insistió Serenity mirándola con expresión preocupada.

Darien se encogió de hombros.

—Creo que Serena es lo suficientemente mayor como para saber en qué momento debe detenerse.

—Pero…

—Serenity —la interrumpió Serena con impaciencia—. No estoy pálida, no trabajo demasiado…

—… y es evidente que no necesita que yo la cuide —finalizó Darien con tono de reproche.

—Quizá lo que necesite sea salir y divertirse —volvió a insistir Serenity.

—El teléfono no ha dejado de sonar desde que ha llegado Serena —dijo Darien poniendo mala cara—. ¡Todos sus ex novios se han enterado de su regreso!

—¿Ha llamado también Seiya? —la expresión de Serenity se iluminó.

—Creo que tu instinto maternal está trabajando horas extras —le reprochó con cariño Serena—. ¡Pobre Rini, le buscarán un marido antes de que salga de la cuna!

—Eso no sucederá si yo puedo evitarlo —cortó Endynion con excesiva brusquedad; y al darse cuenta de lo inoportuno de su comentario quiso rectificar—. Lo que quería decir es que…

—Mira, Serenity, si eso va a hacerte feliz —interrumpió Darien a propósito—, llevaré a Serena a comer por ahí y la alimentaré bien.

En circunstancias normales Serena le habría dicho a Darien lo que podía hacer con su comida, pero comprendía que el comentario sólo buscaba evitar otra discusión entre el matrimonio. Su intuición le recomendó también que salieran de la habitación, para que la pareja pudiera hablar en privado.

—Perfecto. Te permito que me lleves a tu restaurante vegetariano favorito —se burló Serena; sabía perfectamente que Darien prefería la carne; aquello había sido un tema de discordia habitual entre ellos, y su mirada le advirtió que aquel día no sería una excepción.

—Entonces tendrás que irte a comer sola —replicó mientras le abría la puerta de la habitación—. Se me ha ocurrido un restaurante decente, ¡y no un establo en el que sólo se comen hojas!

—Entonces, llévame al Mother Tucker's —rectificó Serena mientras oía las risas de Endynion y Serenity en la habitación. Cuando salieron, Serena se relajó un poco—. Pobre Endynion —suspiró—. ¡Menos mal que todo parece ir bien ahora!

—Sí —asintió Darien mientras se metía las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón vaquero—. Sigue negándose a contarme qué es lo que pasó entre ellos.

Serena evitó su mirada.

—Debe ser algo muy íntimo.

—Pues… ¿crees que lo superarán?

—Sí —respondió Serena sin dudarlo—. Porque están enamorados y se quieren.

—¿A dónde vas? —preguntó Darien frunciendo el ceño, al ver que se dirigían a la camioneta que usaba durante los últimos días—. Pensé que íbamos a comer juntos.

—Eso sólo lo hemos dicho para que Serenity y Endynion lo creyeran —aclaró mirándolo.

—Quizá —concedió—. Pero no nos hará daño comer juntos.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó con suspicacia.

—¿Por qué no? Hemos estado tan ocupados que no hemos tenido ni un momento para hablar.

—¿Hablar? —se sorprendió—. No tenemos nada de que hablar.

—¿Ni siquiera sobre Endynion y Serenity? —hizo ver con aspereza—. ¿Ni de Rini? No puedes dejar de ser un miembro de la familia sólo porque lo desees.

—Yo no… —se ruborizó ante el comentario.

—¡Y te guste o no, yo también soy miembro de esta familia!

—Ya lo sé.

—Entonces, ¿no te parece que ya hay suficientes roces entre Serenity y Endynion como para que nosotros nos peleemos?

—¿Eso es todo? —preguntó dudosa. Serena había estado evitando a Darien desde la noche que nació Rini.

—El hecho de que yo haya aceptado tu cuerpo cada vez que me lo has ofrecido, debe haber hecho que sobreestimes tus encantos; puedo asegurarte que no caeré en la tentación, ¡por lo menos, no en un restaurante lleno de gente!

Serena volvió a ruborizarse; se sintió absolutamente ridícula, pero sabía que tenía razón, fue ella quien se ofreció. Darien no era el tipo de hombre que forzaba a las mujeres, porque nunca había necesitado hacerlo.

—Si vamos a hacer un frente común, Darien, es mejor que borres de tu mente esas dos noches.

—Estás realmente loca si piensas que puedo hacer eso.

—Esto no va a funcionar, Darien —añadió Serena poniéndose aún más colorada.

—Lo siento —suspiró, tomándola del brazo para impedirle que le diera la espalda—. Hagamos un trato; yo no podré olvidar esas dos noches, pero no volveré a mencionarlas, ¿de acuerdo?

Se quedaron mirándose unos instantes hasta que finalmente ella aceptó con un movimiento de cabeza.

Comieron en el Mother Tucker's, uno de los mejores restaurantes de la ciudad; hablaron de asuntos intranscendentes y Serena empezó a relajarse. Darien podía llegar a ser encantador cuando creía que era necesario. De pronto Serena notó que él se ponía tenso y se quedaba callado; siguió su mirada, clavada en la puerta del restaurante.

En ese instante entraba una pareja; él era un hombre bajito y de mediana edad, y saltaba a la vista que estaba orgulloso de su compañera. Ella era una mujer explosiva, alta y rubia, con los ojos del mismo color ambarino que el collar que lucía sobre su esbelto cuello. El vestido ceñido que llevaba realzaba su belleza, aunque ésta era suficiente para destacar por sí sola.

No cabía duda de que aquella atractiva mujer era Michiru Kaiou, con quien Darien salía durante los últimos dos o tres meses. Serena se sentía tan distinta de aquella mujer que no podía entender cómo Darien era capaz de amarlas a las dos.

La pareja se sentó en una mesa alejada, pero la mujer no dejaba de mirar a Serena. De pronto pareció pedirle excusas a su compañero y se acercó a la mesa donde estaban Serena y Darien.

—Darien —lo saludó con voz grave y después lo besó en los labios fugazmente. Miró a Serena con curiosidad.

Darien se puso de pie.

—Michiru, te presento a mi hermanastra, Serena Tsukino. Serena, esta es Michiru Kaiou.

«Mi amante», pensó Serena, añadiendo el dato que faltaba en aquella presentación. Por la forma en la que estaban juntos de pie, daba la sensación de que entre sus cuerpos había mucha intimidad.

Michiru sonrió amigablemente y dijo:

—Durante un momento pensé que debía sentirme celosa de ti —le confió—. Estaba a punto de arañarte.

—No será necesario —respondió Serena con lentitud.

—Eres inglesa —comentó la rubia abriendo mucho los ojos.

—Es mi hermanastra, Michiru; después de diez años, aún no ha perdido su acento inglés.

—Es muy atractiva —observó frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Le gustaría compartir nuestra mesa, señorita Kaiou? —ofreció Serena sintiéndose tensa.

La mujer negó con la cabeza, agradecida.

—Es una comida de negocios. Quizá en otra ocasión. ¿Te veré esta noche, querido? —preguntó con una sonrisa cálida.

—Sí —aseguró con brusquedad.

Michiru volvió a besarlo.

—Me alegro de conocerte, Serena.

En cuanto se alejó, Serena le tendió una servilleta a Darien.

—Tienes pintura de labios en la boca.

La rabia se reflejó en sus ojos azules, mientras se limpiaba.

—Es tu amante —aseguró Serena.

—Sí —admitió secamente, mientras dejaba caer la servilleta.

—Es muy guapa.

—Sí.

Se habría sentido mejor si aquella mujer no le hubiese gustado, pero debía admitir que la admiración de Luna hacia ella no era gratuita, era una mujer hermosa y encantadora.

—¡Maldita sea, Serena! Yo no necesitaría ir con otra mujer si tú…

—¡No! —lo interrumpió con decisión—. No lo digas, Darien.

—No —aceptó con un suspiro—. Tienes razón, esto no resultará. ¿Nos vamos?

Después de aquella comida y del encuentro con Michiru Kaiou aumentó la tensión que había entre Serena y Darien. Desde entonces él había empezado a salir con más frecuencia y a menudo no volvía a casa a dormir. Ella sabía, de sobra, con quién estaba y dónde. Después de una larga temporada con las cosas así, Serena aceptó salir a cenar con Seiya Kou.

A los dieciocho años, Serena se había sentido deslumbrada por la madurez del chico, con sus dos años de diferencia sobre ella. Pero ahora, a los veinticuatro, Seiya le parecía mucho más joven de lo que era en realidad.

La velada podía resultar divertida. Después de cenar, se encontraron con un grupo de viejos amigos en un bar. Estuvieron hablando y gastándose bromas hasta la medianoche.

De vuelta al rancho, Serena intuyó que Seiya intentaría aparcar el coche en algún sitio antes de llegar a casa. Y así lo hizo, en el lugar donde antes solía hacerlo.

—¿Recuerdas este sitio? —le preguntó sonriendo.

—Sí. Mira, Seiya, creo que es mejor que me lleves a casa directamente.

—Es una locura. ¡La noche está tan clara! —dijo tratando de pasarle un brazo sobre los hombros.

Serena tuvo ganas de gritar y lamentó haber cometido la estupidez de aceptar la invitación de Seiya.

—Sí, muy clara —aceptó con impaciencia—. Mira, Seiya…

—Te he echado de menos, ¿sabes? —le dijo con voz melosa—. Nunca he podido entender por qué tenías que estudiar en Inglaterra.

—Porque soy inglesa —respondió secamente.

—Sí, pero…

—Seiya, ¿puedes llevarme a casa? Me duele la cabeza y… ¡Seiya! —protestó cuando él se le echó encima.

—Eres la chica más maravillosa que conozco —aseguró, castigándola con un beso—. ¡Serena! ¡Serena! —balbuceó.

—¡Basta, Seiya! —le ordenó, empujándolo lejos de ella—. ¡Ya basta, maldita sea!

—¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó mirándola acusadoramente—. Los dos somos adultos.

—Por supuesto que lo somos —aseguró con brusquedad—. Por eso; ya han pasado los tiempos de hacer el amor en el coche.

—Podemos ir a un hotel.

—No, Seiya.

—¿Cuál es el problema, Serena? ¿Vas a rechazar a tus viejos amigos?

Serena se preguntó qué poder ejercía Darien sobre ella, que le impedía aceptar a otros hombres.

—Sabes que eso no es cierto, Seiya —aclaró con suavidad—. El problema es que eres un amigo, y no puedo verte de otra manera. Ahora, ¿serías tan amable de llevarme a casa?

No le sorprendió que Seiya no volviese a llamarla, sabía que había herido su orgullo. Pero le resultaba imposible dejarse acariciar por alguien que no le gustaba. No alcanzaba a sentir el deseo, que tan fácilmente se apoderaba de ella cuando Darien la besaba.

—¿Quieres tomar algo antes de ir a dormir?

Serena se asombró al ver a Darien en la puerta del salón. Había salido por la tarde y ella supuso que iba a ver a Michiru, lo que significaba que no dormiría en casa.

—Sí —aceptó, sin ocultar su mal humor.

—Me parece que te vendría mejor un café —y levantó una ceja, interrogándola.

—Bien, tomaré café —asintió; ya había tomado suficiente alcohol esa noche.

—¿No te has divertido? —preguntó Darien sentándose frente a ella, después de darle la taza.

Serena se encogió de hombros y cerró los ojos antes de hablar.

—Esta mañana terminé las ilustraciones para el nuevo libro de _Koly_, y las mandé a Londres; pensé que estaría bien salir a celebrarlo. ¡Pero mi idea de una celebración no es ser manoseada en el asiento de un coche!

—¿Seiya? —y, Serena pudo sentir la tensión de Darien.

—Fue mi culpa —suspiró ella—. No debí salir con él.

—No, no debiste —y al decirlo, se puso de pie frente a ella extendiéndole una mano para que Serena hiciera lo mismo. La obligó a ponerse en pie—. Yo también he tenido una noche asquerosa; de hecho, todas mis noches son repugnantes últimamente.

—¿Michiru…?

—No —la interrumpió—, no es ella, sino tú. ¡Estoy harto de recurrir a otra mujer para obtener lo que quiero de ti! —aseguró aproximándose mucho a ella.

—Darien, no podemos…

—¿Quién demonios dice que no? —parecía estar fuera de sí—. Sólo soy feliz cuando estoy contigo, haciendo el amor contigo, aunque no te guste oírlo casi gritó—. No quiero a ninguna otra mujer, Serena, te quiero a ti, y sé que tú también me quieres.

¿Cómo negarlo si su cuerpo se estremecía ante su contacto, si estar a su lado le cortaba la respiración, si no podía apartar la mirada de sus ojos?

—Darien, yo no puedo —se sofocó—. Por favor…

La miró con silenciosa rabia y después la separó de su lado.

—Quizá algún día me digas por qué haces esto. ¡No lo entiendo! —y salió hecho una furia.

—¡Yo tampoco!

Oyó Serena a su espalda. Se dio la vuelta y vio a Luna en la puerta, que había oído su discusión. La chica perdió el control sobre ella misma y se arrojó en sus brazos. Era incapaz de dejar de llorar y Luna permitió que se desahogara.

—Bien —señaló Luna con firmeza sentándose a su lado—. ¿Por qué insistes en alejarte de Darien, si lo amas?

—Yo no…

—No mientas, Serena —la reprendió—. Te conozco desde hace mucho y sé cuándo mientes. Sé que lo quieres de verdad, y que él está enamorado de ti.

—¡No!

—Serena, acabo de oír cómo te lo decía; cuando un hombre desea tanto a una mujer, sólo puede significar que está perdidamente enamorado de ella; aunque no te lo creas yo también sé mucho sobre los hombres.

—Oh, Luna, estoy segura de que sí —dijo Serena entre suspiros—. Pero no es eso, no puedes entenderlo.

—Efectivamente, no lo entiendo; a ninguno de vosotros. Serenity y Endynion han estado enamorados siempre, sin embargo, ella huye de Endynion cuando está esperando un niño. Y también sé que pasaste una noche con Darien antes de huir a Inglaterra para no volver —movió la cabeza—. Creo que todos os habéis vuelto locos.

—Un poco, sí —concedió Serena.

—Tampoco ahora te quedarás para casarte con Darien, ¿verdad, Serena?

—No.

—Y Serenity, ¿se quedará con Endynion? —preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

—Sí, si está en mis manos —aseguró con determinación.

—¿Sabes por qué huyó?

—Tengo una sospecha —respondió evitando la mirada de Luna.

—Entonces espero que te quedes el tiempo suficiente para que todo esto se aclare. Porque, tan débil como es, Rini necesitará la protección de sus padres, no será suficiente con su madre.

—Haré todo lo que pueda para que sus padres sigan juntos —le aseguró.

—Y después de eso, ¿volverás a abandonar al pobre Darien? —le reprochó Luna.

—Nunca he estado con él, así que no puedo abandonarlo —protestó Serena. Luna suspiró.

—Sé que he sido un poco seca contigo desde que regresaste… está bien, muy seca —se corrigió, ante la mirada escéptica de Serena—. Es que tú no viste cómo se puso Darien el verano pasado, cuando se dio cuenta de que no pensabas volver. Yo, en cambio ¡sí lo vi! —añadió con fiereza.

—Luna, algunas veces las cosas no son lo que parecen…

—Serenity y tú habéis hecho que Darien y Endynion bailen a vuestro alrededor desde que llegasteis por primera vez a este rancho —le hizo ver secamente—. Y creo que eso nunca cambiará.

—Me marcharé pronto, Luna. Pronto volverás a tener paz y tranquilidad.

—Prefiero ver a Darien desvariar y estar furioso; por lo menos, ¡así sé que está vivo!

—Luna, te aseguro que él estará bien. Darien siempre está bien —añadió con amargura.

—Oh, no digo que no vaya a sobrevivir —frunció el entrecejo—. Pero si tú te vas, corre el peligro de caer en las garras de una mujer como Michiru Kaiou.

Serena se burló a pesar de que se le encogió el estómago al pensar que Darien se casaría con Michiru.

—Pensé que te gustaba la señorita Kaiou.

—¡Pero te prefiero a ti! —dijo con énfasis—. Sin embargo, no permitiré que vuelvas a hacerle daño.

—No lo haré —respondió, segura de que nadie era capaz de herir a Darien.

—Pero en cambio, sí que vas a permitir que vaya con Michiru Kaiou —insistió Luna con un suspiro.

—¡Creía que te gustaba verlo feliz!

—¡Contigo! no con otra.

—Lo siento —Serena movió la cabeza—. Creo que ya han sido suficientes las mujeres de mi familia que se han casado con hombres apellidados Chiba.

—Eres tonta, Serena —dijo Luna con tristeza—. Nunca he conocido a nadie que haga mejor pareja que vosotros dos.

Serena trató de relajar la situación.

—No estarían de acuerdo contigo Romeo y Julieta, Marco Antonio y Cleopatra, Ni Jane Eyre y el señor Rochester.

—¡Qué graciosa! —la reprendió—. Pero estoy segura de que algún día te vas a arrepentir de haber dejado a Darien.

Ya estaba arrepentida. ¿No era mejor una relación a medias que ninguna? Hacía un año no habría pensado así, pero en aquel momento ya no estaba segura de nada.

OHHHPSSS... sin palabras


	8. Chapter 8

**La historia no me pertenece es una transcripción de **Carole Mortimer s**in fines de lucro o promoción**

Noche de seducción

Capítulo 8

—No se romperá, Darien —se burló Serenity.

—¡Sigue siendo tan pequeña! —explicó, mientras cogía a Rini como si fuera de cristal.

El día anterior Endynion había llevado a casa a su mujer y a su hija. Rini había cumplido un mes y pesaba ya dos kilos y trescientos gramos, aunque, como había dicho Darien, seguía siendo muy pequeña. Sin embargo, sus pulmones parecían estar más que bien desarrollados y lloraba durante toda la noche para que le dieran de comer. En ese momento Rini dormía como un ángel.

Serena observó cómo Darien cogía a la niña y le dolió el corazón. Sería un buen padre. Desafortunadamente, ella no iba a ser nunca su mujer. Nunca tendría hijos con él…

¿O sí? Algo que tenía que haberle pasado ya la semana anterior no acababa de suceder. La primera vez que hicieron el amor, se habían librado de sus consecuencias biológicas, pero no estaba segura de ir a tener tanta suerte en esta ocasión. Aunque estaba realmente preocupada por su retraso, le resultaba demasiado precipitado mencionarle a Darien la posibilidad de un embarazo. De todos modos si se confirmaba esa sospecha, se lo comunicaría de inmediato.

—Es tu turno.

Serena volvió al presente cuando Darien le tendió a la niña. Había cogido a Rini muchas veces en el hospital, pero al sentirla entre sus brazos, después de los pensamientos que habían pasado por su cabeza, se emocionó y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas.

—Cuando crezca romperá algunos corazones —murmuró Darien.

—Sí —asintió Endynion.

—Debemos tener un niño para que la proteja —señaló Serenity con una sonrisa.

Serena sintió deseos de llorar abiertamente al ver la expresión de júbilo de los ojos de Endynion. Él y Serenity seguían en habitaciones separadas y Endynion pensaba que eso era un indicio de que su mujer seguía queriendo el divorcio. Pero después de aquel comentario sobre un nuevo hijo volvió a renacer en él la esperanza.

—Yo… Darien, ¿no habíamos quedado para ir a montar a caballo? —preguntó de repente Serena, dejando a la pequeña en los brazos de Endynion, que seguía mirando a su mujer.

Darien pareció extrañarse.

—¿Cómo…? ¡Ah! —comprendió que debían dejarlos solos, al notar la fiera expresión de Serena—. Por supuesto —añadió abriendo la puerta de la habitación—. Nos veremos después.

—Después ya nos habrán olvidado —se burló Serena cuando salieron de la casa.

—Probablemente. ¿Significa eso que no vamos a dar ese paseo a caballo?

Lo miró. Durante las últimas dos semanas habían evitado encontrarse, y como medida para dejar de discutir, había funcionado. No podía creerse que él estuviese ahora buscando su compañía.

—No pareces muy decepcionado, Darien —comentó sarcásticamente.

—Pues lo estoy —afirmó mirándola de frente.

Serena notó la mirada de deseo de Darien y se sintió sorprendida.

—Pensé que seguías viendo a Michiru.

—Sigo viéndola —se irritó—. ¿Es ese el motivo por el que no podemos dar un paseo? ¿Es en mí o más bien en ti en quien no confías, Serena?

Serena dudó y el resentimiento se reflejó en sus ojos.

—¡No he llamado a tu puerta desde hace dos semanas! —gritó, pero su respuesta no fue adecuada.

—Probablemente porque sabías que no estaba dentro. ¿O acaso no te has dado cuenta? —dijo lentamente, con tono desafiante.

Aquella aclaración no hubiera sido necesaria, ella ya lo sabía; también Luna se había dado cuenta de que no pasaba las noches en casa. Era obvio que, a pesar del deseo que sentía por Serena, no había renunciado a buscar el placer con otra mujer.

—Eso es cosa tuya —le dijo con ironía.

—¿Puedes reprocharme que vaya con una mujer a la que no tengo que rogarle? —le preguntó apretando los labios.

—¡A mí nunca has tenido que rogarme! —se defendió.

—¡Pero te encantaría que estuviera a tus pies, suplicándote!

Darien se equivocaba, ella no deseaba eso. Lo único que quería era marcharse de allí, volver a Inglaterra, a cualquier lugar donde no tuviera que verlo. Nunca había querido castigarlo por su forma de ser, era así y siempre lo sería, un Chiba.

—Te equivocas, Darien —aclaró con suavidad—. Lo único que quiero de ti es que me dejes tranquila.

—¿Y ahora que ya lo has logrado?

¡No podía soportarlo! le resultaba inaguantable saber que pasaba todas las noches con Michiru Kaiou, haciendo el amor con otra como algún día lo haría con su esposa. Pero, después de ver cómo se había derrumbado el matrimonio de Serenity y de Endynion, estaba aún menos segura de poder aceptar lo que Darien le ofrecía.

—Es tu vida —respondió Serena encogiéndose de hombros.

—Y eso a ti no te importa nada, ¿verdad? —protestó irritado, con una mirada de desprecio en sus ojos azules.

—¡Si es así, quizá sea porque soy más Chiba de lo que creo! —se mofó.

—¿Vienes a montar o no? —casi le gritó, enfadado por aquel comentario.

—Pensaba ir a pasar el día en el rancho Kou —reveló Serena con desgana.

—¿Con Seiya? —sus ojos se ensombrecieron.

—Sí —confirmó poniéndose a la defensiva.

—¿Con el hombre que se te echó encima en el asiento de un coche? —preguntó con evidente incredulidad.

—¡Sí!

—¿De quién fue la idea? —quiso saber Darien.

—Seiya me llamó por teléfono y yo…

—Y no pasarás el día con él —le prohibió con arrogancia.

—No me digas… ¡Darien, bájame! —gritó Serena cuando la levantó por los aires y la colgó sobre sus hombros—. ¡Darien!

—Si lo que quieres es que alguien se te eche encima, en el asiento de un coche… ¡yo también sé hacerlo! —la arrojó dentro del Ford Cámaro, y se puso al volante.

Arrancó y Serena apenas tuvo tiempo de ver a Artemis sonriendo ante la actitud arrogante de Darien.

—¡Haces que todos se rían de nosotros!

—¡Me importa un comino! —aclaró cortante, con los ojos en el camino.

—¡Pero a mí no! Tú… ¿A dónde me llevas? —preguntó, al darse cuenta de que iban por un camino vecinal, en dirección contraria a Calgary.

Se quedó mirándola con frialdad, antes de responder:

—Te llevo a las montañas, a un lugar donde sólo te oirán gritar los animales.

Serena se tranquilizó, después de todo, sabía que en esa época había más excursionistas que nunca. Darien tendría mucha suerte si encontraba un lugar apropiado para aparcar su coche.

La rabia de Darien se había ido aplacando camino del lago Louise, pero siguió conduciendo en silencio, con mirada torva. Cuando tomó el sendero que llevaba hacia el lago Moraine, Serena empezó a inquietarse.

—Sólo los animales, ¿recuerdas? —repitió Darien entre dientes.

Serena se volvió hacia él, mirándolo de frente.

—No pensaba pasar el día sola con Seiya, sino con un grupo de amigos; íbamos a bañarnos a su piscina y… Darien —chilló con impaciencia al notar que no hacía ningún gesto—. Esto es ridículo. No puedes hacerlo.

—Lo estoy haciendo.

—Es una tontería… —guardó silencio ante su gesto torvo y miró hacia otro lado—. ¿Qué vas a hacer?

—Siempre he tenido la ilusión de tumbarme contigo sobre el césped y hacer el amor al sol. Y hoy vamos a hacerlo realidad.

—No puedes hacer el amor conmigo porque tú quieras —protestó.

—Tú también quieres —aclaró con confianza.

Serena no sabía ocultar sus emociones y Darien debió advertir la excitación que sintió cuando le contó lo que había imaginado.

El coche avanzaba por un estrecho camino lleno de baches y pequeños montículos, flanqueado de árboles. Cuando se detuvieron, por fin, Serena calculó que se habían alejado más de un kilómetro del camino principal; en aquel apartado lugar, los altos pinos ocultaban cualquier hecho.

—¿Damos un paseo? —sugirió él.

—¿Un paseo? —repitió sorprendida.

Darien miró a Serena con una expresión de tibieza.

—Hace mucho que no camino por las montañas —aseguró con voz profunda.

Si prefería pasear que echársele encima, estaba salvada. Cuando la tomó de la mano y empezaron a caminar, Serena sintió una cálida sensación de intimidad ante el contacto de su mano áspera.

—Aquí solía traerte a pescar —murmuró Darien mirándola de reojo—. Y creo recordar que nunca te importó quitarle la vida a un pez para comértelo.

—¡Porque me dijiste que los peces no sentían dolor alguno!

—Creo que hasta los peces son capaces de notar que están a punto de ser devorados —le aclaró.

—Darien…

—Este sitio está bien —llegaron hasta la sombra de un alto pino, una hierba suave crecía a sus pies—. La idea del coche era buena, pero creo que soy demasiado mayorcito para eso; además, el Cámaro es demasiado estrecho para hacer lo que tengo en mente.

Serena lo miró y sintió que se perdía en las profundidades de aquellos ojos azules que la miraban con deseo.

Se sentó en la hierba, a su lado, y rodeó el cuello de Darien con los brazos cuando se acercó para besarla. No tenía prisa y estuvieron largo tiempo besándose lánguidamente; disponían de todo el día para ellos. La blusa de seda de Serena se deslizó fácilmente sobre su cabeza y Darien acercó su boca entreabierta, hasta besar con avidez sus pechos.

Le encantaba que Darien la acariciara así y se preguntó si llevaría dentro de sí un hijo de aquel hombre; pero aquel pensamiento fue fugaz, desapareció rápidamente cuando se abandonó a las sensaciones eróticas que la hicieron perder el control de su cuerpo.

—Ofrécemelos, Serena —gimió él tomando entre sus labios uno de los erectos pezones de Serena; ella se arqueó hacia Darien.

Un escalofrío y a la vez un calor fiero se apoderó de su cuerpo; Serena supo que estaba dispuesta a ser suya.

—Aún no, mi amor —dijo con voz ronca, quitándole la ropa poco a poco, hasta desnudarla por completo—. Esta vez tengo que poseerte del todo, hasta que te des cuenta de que ningún hombre puede darte lo que yo… ¡No! —protestó cuando Serena intentó alejarse de él, y sus dientes apretaron su endurecido pezón—. Sólo así, Serena —la urgió—, ¡sólo así!

No había duda, desde la primera vez que hicieron el amor Serena sabía que nunca encontraría un hombre como Darien, que la hiciera sentir de aquella manera. Por un extraño designio ambos presentían que quizá aquella iba a ser la  
última vez que harían el amor; se entregaron salvajemente, perdiendo el control, hiriéndose tanto como se amaban.

Darien también se había desnudado, y su cuerpo buscaba el de ella con una necesidad salvaje; como la de un hombre hambriento en busca de comida. La humedad de su boca recorrió cada centímetro de la extasiada Serena, hasta que gimió de placer, ávida de él. Darien estaba dispuesto a satisfacer la necesidad de la joven, que lo miró con pasión cuando finalmente se puso sobre ella.

—¡Darien, por favor! —lo urgió mientras él frotaba su cuerpo sensualmente contra el de ella.

—¡Ahora! —le pidió con voz ronca.

Y Serena obedeció con gusto, recibiendo su cuerpo con un estremecimiento. Sus movimientos febriles llevaban el mismo ritmo. Serena gritó cuando alcanzó el climax y Darien se deshizo en un espasmo infinito.

Se tendieron de espaldas, muy juntos, y observaron el azul de cielo, entre las ramas de los pinos centenarios.

—Nadie, sólo los animales —murmuró contento.

Serena se sentía tan plena y lánguida que sólo fue capaz de acariciarle el vientre.

—Esta vez no he gritado —dijo ella con suavidad.

—Sí, sí lo hiciste —le sonrió—. Gritaste.

Lo recordaba. Tembló al acordarse de que había gritado que lo amaba.

—También yo adoro tu cuerpo, Serena —aceptó él acariciándole los pechos—, lo que tu cuerpo me hace sentir.

¿De verdad creería Darien que ella sólo amaba su cuerpo? Estaba tan absorto besando sus pechos que resultaba difícil saber si había algo más que deseo en su rostro. ¿Tan pronto? ¿La deseaba de nuevo con tanta rapidez?

Hicieron el amor una vez y otra vez, bajo la sombra de los pinos. Serena perdió el sentido del tiempo; sólo era consciente del maravilloso éxtasis que eran capaces de alcanzar juntos.

—¿Tienes frío? —preguntó Darien al notar que temblaba—. Me parece que aunque las ilusiones se cumplan, no hemos tenido en cuenta el hecho de que las tardes suelen ser frías —bromeó.

Una ilusión. La confianza que había entre ellos en ese momento era solo una rara ilusión. Serena deseaba que aquel instante no terminara nunca; ese día ella se había convertido en parte de Darien, una parte que le era tan necesaria a él como a ella.

—¡Eh! —exclamó Darien con sorpresa cuando Serena lo cubrió con su cuerpo—. ¿Otra vez? —gimió, dispuesto a complacer la urgencia que había en sus ojos mientras se movía sobre él.

Volvieron a descansar de espaldas cuando alcanzaron la cima del placer, aún más intenso que en otras ocasiones. Tenían las manos entrelazadas y los cuerpos sudorosos.

—No quiero que cojas una neumonía —dijo Darien ayudándola a vestirse—. ¡Espero que no sea demasiado tarde!

Para ella era demasiado tarde, porque ya amaba a ese hombre. Todos sus esfuerzos se habían derrumbado con un solo día haciendo el amor. Sabía que Darien quería casarse con ella sólo para gobernar el rancho, pero ya no podría seguir negando que lo amaba y que lo deseaba tanto como él a ella. Esperaba que su padre pudiera perdonarla, porque se sentía incapaz de continuar luchando contra el amor, necesitaba a Darien demasiado como para poder vivir sin él.

—Serena… —empezó a decir Darien enjugando las lágrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas—. ¡Querida, siento haberte lastimado! Cariño, sé que me vuelvo loco cuando te tengo entre mis brazos, pero… ¡lo siento! —su expresión reflejaba dolor—. ¡Es que no puedo contenerme cuando empiezo a hacer el amor contigo!

—¿Me quieres, Darien? —necesitaba escuchar aquellas palabras.

—¡Esa es la pregunta más estúpida que he escuchado en mi vida! —aseguró él apretando los labios.

—¿Me quieres? —insistió.

—Siempre te he querido —aseguró entre dientes, mientras se vestía—. ¿Qué pasa, Serena? ¿Alguna pervertida idea de justicia para tranquilizarte por el hecho de que eres incapaz de decir que no cuando hacemos el amor?

—No es eso —negó, mirándolo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas—. ¡Necesito saber si mis sentimientos son correspondidos, aunque sólo sea un poco!

—¿Tus sentimientos, Serena? —se puso de rodillas sobre la hierba, donde ella continuaba sentada—. ¡Respóndeme, Serena! —le exigió.

—No mentía cuando dije que te amaba —admitió—. No soy capaz de seguir luchando contra ese sentimiento. Te quiero, y si aún quieres casarte conmigo, yo… Sí —aseguró con convencimiento.

—¿Sí? —frunció el ceño.

—Sí, me casaré contigo.

Él se quedó callado.

—Darien, ¿has cambiado de idea? —preguntó temerosa. Quizá se había arrepentido ante su falta de interés por el rancho.

—Por supuesto que no he cambiado de idea —aseguró con desdén.

Resultaba ridículo, pero se sintió aliviada ante algo que siempre había temido.

—Yo sí he cambiado de opinión —admitió Serena lentamente.

—Pero… No importa —movió la cabeza—. ¿Te casarás conmigo? —preguntó con incredulidad.

—Sí.

—¿Cuándo?

—¿Cuándo? —lo miró sorprendida—. Yo… no he tenido tiempo para pensar en eso.

Darien la sujetó por los hombros.

—No voy a darte la oportunidad de que vuelvas a huir de mí —le advirtió—. Nos casaremos en cuanto hagamos los trámites. Y si tienes que regresar a Londres…

—Tengo que hacerlo —aclaró—. Debo arreglar lo del apartamento y Rei…

—Entonces iré contigo —aseguró con arrogancia.

—No es necesario…

—Es muy necesario. ¡La última vez que te fuiste a Londres, no volviste!

—Te prometo que no volveré a huir de ti otra vez —después de todo, no podía haber nada peor que casarse con ella por conveniencia. Serena estaba dispuesta a aceptar que el único amor de Darien era el rancho.

—No tengo la menor intención de dejarte escapar, otra vez —insistió con fuerza.

—Darien, de verdad… no pienso volver a irme.

Él se dio cuenta de la tristeza que empañó las facciones de Serena.

—Serena, acabamos de decirnos que nos queremos y vamos a casarnos. ¿Puedes decirme ahora por qué huiste de mí?

—¿No te parece evidente? —preguntó con rabia, porque sabía que Darien quería casarse con ella para conseguir su parte del rancho—. ¡Siempre has sido tan arrogante! —empezó a decir—, pero hoy me he dado cuenta de que sólo tengo que tocarte para que te olvides de eso. Ya no temo casarme contigo.

—¿Temor? ¡Pero, Serena! —exclamó cuando ella le acarició los muslos—. Hace demasiado frío para volver a hacer el amor aquí. ¡Pero más tarde, por la noche…! —le prometió con voz profunda.

Todo lo que ella pedía a esa relación era el olvido que Darien le ofrecía entre sus brazos, y que resultaba tan necesario como el aire para respirar. Lo que temía era llegar a depender demasiado de su amor.

Apoyó la cabeza sobre el respaldo del asiento del coche y cerró los ojos, mientras Darien conducía. Pudo sentir su mirada sobre ella. Ahora que había aceptado casarse, no se sentía más feliz que antes; pero estaba segura de que sin él la vida le resultaría insoportable.

Empezó a pensar que quizás, a su vuelta, Endynion y Serenity ya se habrían reconciliado.

—¡Serena! —una mano la movía con suavidad para que se despertara.

Abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de que se había quedado dormida. El coche estaba frente a la casa. Darien le sonrió y le arregló un poco el pelo. Serena reaccionó con desagrado, pero rápidamente se percató de la situación y se disculpó.

—Serena, no he tocado a Michiru desde que volviste —aseguró Darien con suavidad.

Trató de adivinar, por sus ojos, si había mentido, pero sólo halló en ellos sinceridad.

—¿Y todas esas noches…?

—Un hotel me parecía preferible a estar tan cerca de tu habitación —suspiró.

—¿Un hotel…? ¡Darien!

—No niego que haya pasado muchas tardes con Michiru —aclaró—, pero no las noches.

—Pero… ¡pero ella te desea!

—Ella supone que si la he dejado todas las noches en su casa, sin entrar, es porque hay otra mujer en mi vida —se encogió de hombros—. ¡Siempre ha habido alguien más! Sin embargo, no han sido tantas como creen tus amigos. No me acuesto con todas las mujeres con las que salgo, aunque es verdad que he hecho el amor con algunas —admitió—. Me resulta muy difícil aceptar que deseaba a mi hermanastra. Pero, al final, me di cuenta de que tenía que rendirme.

Serena pensó que aquella confesión dejaba bien claro que Darien se decidió a casarse con ella por el testamento de Mamuro Chiba. ¿Y por qué no? ella siempre había preferido la sinceridad al engaño.

—¿Vamos a decirle a Serenity y Endynion la noticia? —le sugirió a Darien.

—¿De verdad vas a aceptar? —la miró con duda.

—De verdad —aseguró—. Después de todo, mi corazón pertenece a estas tierras.

—¿A pesar del temor hacia los Chiba? —se burló.

Serena asintió. Ya había huido una vez, y creía que no iba a tener la fuerza suficiente para volver a intentarlo.

—No estoy seguro —aseguró él con un movimiento de cabeza.

—Ya lo estarás —pronunció Serena con lentitud—. Ahora entremos a casa. ¡Ya hemos dado suficiente espectáculo en un día!

Darien rodeó el coche para ayudarla a bajar y después se inclinó hacia ella, apoyándola sobre la puerta con un gesto de intimidad.

—Nunca será suficiente para mí —dijo, y la besó apasionadamente.

—¿Enhorabuena?

Darien levantó la cara para sonreírle maliciosamente a Artemis.

—Gracias —respondió mirando a Serena que se había ruborizado.

—No olviden invitarme a la boda —bromeó Artemis levantando una mano en señal de despedida.

Darien puso un brazo sobre los hombros de Serena.

—Vamos a dar la noticia a Endynion y Serenitye; después quizá podamos hacerlo público.

Se sentía un poco prisionera; una vez que anunciaran su compromiso, no podría huir de Darien.

La casa estaba muy silenciosa. Parecía que no había nadie. De pronto se oyó una voz furibunda que rompía el silencio:

—¿Cómo has podido? ¿Cómo has sido capaz de hacerlo?

Darien miró a Endynion con disgusto, ante sus grifos. Estaba muy pálido y miraba acusadoramente a Serena.

—Endynion, ¿de qué hablas…?

—Pensé que te conocía, Serena —dijo con rabia, interrumpiendo a Darien—. ¡Nunca pensé que fueras capaz de una cosa así!

Serena se acercó instintivamente a Darien, ante el inesperado ataque.

—¿Endynion? —gritó Darien con furia—. ¡No es de tu incumbencia que Serena y yo hayamos pasado el día juntos! Tú…

—¡Pero esa carta sí es de mi incumbencia! —se adelantó Endynion con agresividad—. ¡Y ella fue quien escribió esa… esa basura! — aseguró mirando a Serena con rabia—. ¡Has podido destrozar mi matrimonio con esas mentiras?

—Endynion, ¡explícate! —gritó Darien.

—Es muy fácil. Esta inocente chiquilla le dijo a Serenity que yo me había casado con ella sólo para quedarme con su parte del rancho.

ohh...oooo... ya salio a la luz el problema habrá matrimonio?


	9. Chapter 9

**La historia no me pertenece es una transcripción de **Carole Mortimer s**in fines de lucro o promoción**

Noche de seducción

Capítulo 9

Serena palideció; estaba aturdida ante la acusación. En efecto era eso lo que creía, pero nunca se lo había dicho a Serenity. Su corazón latió más deprisa y parecía que le faltaba el aire.

—Estás loco, Endynion —reprochó Darien—. Con las preocupaciones de este último mes debes de estar agotado…

—No estoy cansado —negó Endynion—. Estoy pasmado, disgustado, terriblemente furioso; pero no estoy loco ni agotado —aseguró mirando a Serena con ojos acusadores; estaba más tranquilo, pero su rabia contra ella no había disminuido—. Siempre te he querido como a una hermana, y creía que tú también me querías.

—¡Claro que te quiero! —chilló ella.

—Has intentado destruirme deliberadamente —aseguró él, moviendo la cabeza.

—Endynion, Serena no haría eso —le dijo Darien con tono cortante—. Vamos al salón para hablar con más tranquilidad —sugirió con voz más grave.

—No voy a ser capaz de hacer algo tranquilamente —replicó Endynion entre dientes, pero lo siguió hacía el salón.

—Bien —empezó a decir Darien, de pie junto a la chimenea; mientras Serena se sentó en el borde del sofá y Endynion se puso a recorrer de un lado a otro la habitación con grandes zancadas—. Explícanos de qué se trata, con la mayor claridad que te sea posible —le pidió a su hermano con mirada sombría.

—Está mañana Serenity me contó por qué había huido de mí —reveló, tratando de contener su indignación.

—¿Y crees que Serena ha tenido algo que ver con el asunto? —preguntó Darien con incredulidad.

—No es que lo crea, estoy seguro. ¿Te has dado cuenta de que Serenity pudo haber perdido a la niña o morirse ella misma durante el parto, como consecuencia de tu mentira? —acusó a Serena con fiereza.

—Endynion, yo no…

—Por supuesto, que has sido tú —la interrumpió—. ¿Quién pudo haberlo hecho, si no?

—Endynion, si Serena dice que no lo hizo, yo creo que no miente.

—¡Tú siempre has creído todo lo que dice! Admítelo, Serena. Dile que me casé con Serenity sólo para quedarme con su parte del rancho. ¿Eres capaz de negarlo?

Serena apartó la mirada de Endynion y se alejó de Darien. ¿Cómo podía negar algo que siempre había creído? Sin embargo nunca se lo había dicho a su hermana.

—Serena —la urgió a responder Darien, ante su silencio.

Serena no pudo levantar la mirada.

—No puedo negar que eso es lo que creo —empezó a decir, levantando la cabeza—. Pero yo…

—¿Lo ves? —interrumpió Endynion—. Serena, tú…

—Jamás le dije, ni le escribí a Serenity nada sobre mis sospechas —negó con desesperación—. No soy capaz de hacerle eso a mi hermana, nunca he querido hacerle daño.

—¿Crees que Endynion se casó con Serenity para no perder el control del rancho? —preguntó con suavidad Darien.

Serena no se dejó engañar por esa aparente suavidad; podía apreciar la frialdad de su mirada y la tensión de sus labios. Se dio cuenta de lo que él estaba pensando y de lo que eso significaba: Darien no querría casarse con ella.

En ese momento notó un agudo dolor en el pecho y tuvo la certeza de que Darien jamás había querido casarse con ella para conservar el rancho, sino porque la amaba de verdad. Y ese amor empezaba a morir de desilusión. Ella lo había aplastado.

Quiso acercarse a él, suplicar que la perdonara por haber creído algo semejante, pero la frialdad de su mirada le advirtió que Darien no aceptaría sus disculpas.

—¿Cree Serenity que he sido yo quien escribió la carta? —le preguntó a Endynion, sofocándose.

Endynion sonrió con desdén, antes de asegurar:

—Serenity cree que tú no haces nada mal —se burló—. Tiene la seguridad de que sólo intentabas ayudarla, no perjudicarla.

—Tengo que ir a verla.

—No quiero que te acerques a ella —la amenazó con dureza Endynion, interponiéndose en su camino—. Quiero que te vayas inmediatamente de aquí y que no vuelvas más.

—Le he pedido a Serena que se case conmigo —dijo con sencillez Darien—. Y ella ha aceptado.

Endynion lo miró con lástima.

—Siempre has estado enamorado de ella —hizo un gesto despreciativo—. Me pregunto por qué querrá casarse contigo. Quizá seas el siguiente en su lista de personas para destruir —añadió burlón—. ¿Qué le harás, Serena? ¿Dejarlo plantado en el altar? ¡Si consigues hacer eso, Darien será incapaz de volver a levantar la cabeza!

Era imposible saber si Darien se estaba creyendo las palabras de su hermano; pero el hecho de que no revelara sus emociones fue suficiente para que Serena tuviera la seguridad de que jamás volvería a confiar en ella. Se volvió hacia Endynion.

—Te aseguro que nunca he querido hacer daño a Serenity —dijo con torpeza—. Y te prometo que no lo haré ahora, lo único que quiero es que sepa que está equivocada.

—Y ella te creerá, sólo porque tú lo dices, ¡porque te quiere!

—Endynion…

—Si dices algo que pueda herirla, o algo contra mí —la amenazó su cuñado—, ¡te prometo que te arrepentirás!

Darien les dio la espalda; se puso a mirar por la ventana con distracción, mientras ella se dirigía a la habitación de Serenity. Serena tenía la absoluta certeza de que Darien creía a su hermano y nunca iba a querer casarse con ella.

Serenity y Rini dormían tranquilamente cuando Serena entró en su cuarto; por la expresión plácida de su hermana descubrió que se había reconciliado con su marido. Salió de puntillas, para no hacer ruido y se dirigió al estudio; desde allí llamó por teléfono al aeropuerto para reservar una plaza en el vuelo del día siguiente. Después empezó a hacer el equipaje, con la seguridad de haber perdido al único hombre que podría mar. Él la había amado con toda la intensidad y la pasión de que era capaz y ella no había sabido apreciarlo; ahora ese amor estaba muerto.

—¿Te vas? —preguntó Luna desde la puerta, viendo cómo hacía el equipaje—. ¿Ahora? —frunció el ceño.

—Ya has oído la discusión —suspiró Serena secándose las lágrimas de las mejillas.

—No había manera de evitarlo —respondió con sequedad el ama de llaves—. ¡Endynion gritaba fuerte como para despertar a un muerto!

—Serenity y Rini siguen dormidas —suspiró Serena, sin dejar de colocar la ropa en la maleta.

—Las madres de los recién nacidos no se despiertan con nada… excepto con el llanto de su hijo. Pero cuando Serenity se despierte, Endynion va a tener problemas; Serenity no pierde la calma con frecuencia, pero cuando lo hace, ¡es mejor permanecer lejos de ella! Y estará más que furiosa cuando descubra lo que ha hecho Endynion.

—Él está convencido de que tiene razón —se encogió de hombros.

—¿La tiene?

—¡No!

—Y si no la tiene, ¿por qué te vas?

—No puedo hacer otra cosa —aseguró Serena sentándose sobre la cama.

—Puedes casarte con Darien —sugirió Luna.

—No; ya no querrá casarse conmigo.

—Él te querría igual aunque fueras una criminal.

—De alguna manera, así me considero; he asesinado su confianza —gimió Serena.

—Mamuro debería haberos reunido a todos para explicaros lo que pretendía con su testamento —se quejó Luna moviendo la cabeza—. Lo único que ha conseguido es sembrar la confusión y las malas interpretaciones.

—Eso ya no importa ahora —suspiró Serena—. Hablaré con Serenity y después me marcharé. Voy a dormir esta noche en un hotel.

—¿En un hotel? —Luna se escandalizó ante esa idea—. Esta es tu casa…

—No —negó con tristeza—. Nunca quise que lo fuera, y ahora es demasiado tarde para intentarlo. Prefiero ir a un hotel.

—Endynion está furioso, pero tan pronto como reflexione…

—No estaré aquí cuando eso suceda —aseguró dándole la mano a Luna—. Quizá esto sea lo mejor para todos.

—Nunca había oído nada tan endiabladamente estúpido como eso —era evidente que Luna estaba indignada y triste porque jamás blasfemaba—. Tú…

—Si no te importa, Luna, quiero hablar con Serena. A solas.

Las dos se dieron la vuelta, sorprendidas por aquellas palabras. Antes de salir, Luna miró con frialdad a Darien.

—No empieces a atacarla —le reprochó—. Endynion ya ha conseguido destrozar su corazón.

—No tengo la menor intención de atacar a nadie —la cortó—. Sólo quiero hablar con ella.

Serena bajó la mirada hacia sus manos. ¿Qué podría querer decirle? Quizá había subido sólo a despedirse.

—Quiero que sepas que no creo que le hayas dicho nada a Serenity.

—¿No? —abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

—No. La quieres demasiado; no serías capaz de hacerle daño deliberadamente.

—Gracias —acertó a decir, con un gran suspiro.

—Entonces, si no lo hiciste deliberadamente, ha habido alguna confusión; seguramente Serenity malinterpretó algo que le escribiste.

Serena saltó ante la sugerencia.

—¡Nunca he escrito nada que pudiese interpretarse así!

—Serenity estaba muy sensible durante el embarazo —insistió él—. Puede que algo que se refería a nosotros dos pareciese aludir a Endynion y a ella…

—Darien, nunca le he contado nada sobre ti —protestó Serena.

—¿Entonces, qué demonios puede haber sido?

—¿Endynion tiene todavía la carta?

—Está en la habitación de Serenity, y no quiere despertarla —contestó Darien, asintiendo con la cabeza.

—Después iré a decirle que me la enseñe —aseguró, con la convicción de que después de leerla podría explicarlo todo.

—Con lo cual, sólo nos queda hablar sobre nosotros dos —continuó Darien con calma.

—¿De nosotros? —repitió Serena.

—Esta tarde me prometiste que te casarías conmigo…

—¿Y aún quieres que lo haga?

—Después de todo —dijo él—, ¡posees la cuarta parte de este rancho!

—Darien…

La miró con frialdad.

—Te casarás conmigo —aseguró—. Esta vez no vas a escapar, vas a ser mi mujer.

—No. ¡No, Darien!

—¿Cuál es la diferencia? Ya habías dicho que sí —preguntó entre dientes—. Siempre has creído que me quería casar contigo para conservar el rancho, ¡ahora ya sabes que es cierto!

—Ya no lo creo…

—¿De verdad? —se burló—. Pero eso es lo que creías el año pasado, cuando huiste de mí, ¿verdad?

—Darien…

—¿No es así?

La furia contenida que había en su voz le dio miedo.

—Sí —admitió con dolor.

—Y lo creías la noche que nació Rini, cuando hicimos el amor, ¿verdad?

—Sí —su voz se quebró al admitirlo.

—Y también lo pensaste hoy, mientras hacíamos el amor, ¿verdad?

—Sí. Pero…

—Y cuando me dijiste que me querías y que te casarías conmigo… —sus ojos eran de hielo.

—Darien…

—¿Es verdad o no? —gritó con tanta rabia que Serena se estremeció.

—Sí —chilló—. ¡Sí, sí, sí! —y empezó a llorar.

Darien ni se inmutó.

—¡Entonces lo seguirás creyendo el día que nos casemos!

—Darien, ya te lo he dicho. Ahora ya no lo creo —dijo mirándolo suplicante.

—¿Y por qué has cambiado de opinión? —le preguntó Darien.

—Me di cuenta de que estaba equivocada al ver tu reacción ante lo que decía Endynion. Tú…

—Yo te amaba —finalizó él—. ¿Pero sabes lo que he descubierto hoy, Serena? que el amor puede morir tan rápidamente como nace —aseguró con frialdad—. Que puede convertirse en desprecio y repugnancia.

—¡No, Darien! —pidió sin dejar de llorar—. Estaba equivocada, ahora sé que estaba equivocada.

—Eso ya ha pasado, Serena —la cortó desdeñoso—. Serás mi esposa, pero sólo de nombre. Lo único que quiero de ti, es tu cuarta parte del rancho. Y si intentas abandonarme otra vez, te haré el amor hasta que no puedas más y sólo te queden fuerzas para ir a la iglesia y decir que sí. Esta vez te casarás conmigo, que no te quepa la menor duda —le gritó con rabia, antes de salir de la habitación con un portazo brutal.

Antes de comprobar toda la rabia que había en Darien, Serena sabía que, irresistiblemente había perdido su amor. Desde el momento en que oyó a Endynion reprocharle sus ideas, pudo darse cuenta de que había sido una estúpida al desconfiar del amor de Darien, al obligarse a rechazarlo tantas veces…

—No lo harás, ¿verdad Serena? —le preguntó Serenity con tristeza cuando entró en el dormitorio—. No podrías casarte con Darien en esas circunstancias.

—Oh, Serenity. Yo…

—Está bien —la abrazó—. ¡Maldito sea Endynion y su temperamento! —exclamó mientras Serena lloraba—. Le dije que era imposible que esa carta fuera tuya.

—Nunca hubiera escrito algo así aunque lo creía —admitió Serena secándose las lágrimas—. ¡Endynion te pidió que te casaras con él tan de repente…! Entonces, cuando Mamuro murió y me enteré de que nos había dejado el rancho a los cuatro…

—Serena, hoy he visto el testamento de Mamuro —la interrumpió Serenity con suavidad—. Está fechado una semana antes de que nos casáramos.

—Entonces, Endynion…

—Endynion no sabía lo que había dispuesto su padre cuando me pidió que nos casáramos.

—Me alegro tanto… —aseguró Serena.

—Nada sería distinto aunque la fecha fuese la misma que el día que me lo propuso —admitió Serenity secamente—. Amo a Endynion, he vivido con él el tiempo suficiente como para saber que él también me ama. Si no hubiese estado embarazada, ni me hubiera sentido tan mal ni tan insegura de mi aspecto físico, no habría tomado en cuenta esa carta —suspiró sintiéndose culpable.

—No entiendo qué pude haber escrito para que tú lo interpretaras así —aseguró frunciendo el ceño.

—Tú no escribiste nada.

—Pero Endynion dice…

—Endynion estaba furioso cuando descubrió la razón por la que lo abandoné —le explicó Serenity—. Estaba fuera de sí; de otra manera, jamás hubiera creído que tú fueras capaz de escribir un anónimo como ese…

—¿Anónimo? Entonces, ¿no es algo que yo te haya dicho en una de mis cartas? —preguntó Serena.

—¿No sabes que es un anónimo escrito a máquina? —se sorprendió Serenity.

—No —aseguró Serena tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos—. ¿Puedo verlo? —pidió inmediatamente.

—Por supuesto. Te lo traeré.

Serena estaba asustada, tenía miedo de lo que podía descubrir si lo leía.

—Aquí está —Serenity le alargó una hoja de papel.

Mientras la leía, sintió que se le encogía el estómago. Aquellas palabras le resultaban familiares, ¡demasiado familiares!

—¿De dónde era el matasellos del sobre? —le preguntó de repente, sosteniendo la carta con fuerza.

—Lo he tirado a la basura —respondió Serenity encogiéndose de hombros.

—El matasellos podría ayudarnos a saber quién es el responsable.

—No creo, Londres es una ciudad muy grande. Londres.

Eso era todo lo que Serena necesitaba oír. La persona que había escrito el anónimo era alguien en quien ella había confiado.

negra mano negra...

2. se enojo mucho, mucho nuestro vaquero Darien... que pasara.. se casaran?


	10. Chapter 10

**La historia no me pertenece es una transcripción de **Carole Mortimer s**in fines de lucro o promoción**

Noche de seducción

Capítulo 10

—¿Te das cuenta de que Darien me colgará cuando se entere de que he sido yo quien te ayudó a escapar? —preguntó Endynion con una mueca mientras esperaban la salida del avión—. Se supone que he ido a buscarte al hotel, ¡no a ayudarte a subir al avión!

—Entonces será mejor que nos escondamos —respondió Serena.

Endynion la miró con ansiedad.

—¿Estás segura de que no te equivocas? Darien no permitirá que te escapes por segunda vez, irá a buscarte.

—No pretendo quedarme mucho tiempo en Londres —aseguró con suavidad—. Volveré pronto.

—Si él no te encuentra antes —suspiró Endynion—. Si ni siquiera se imagina que estás aquí, es porque supone que tomarás el vuelo de mañana, tal como habías planeado.

Serena había reservado plaza en el vuelo del día siguiente; pero había conseguido un Artemisete para el avión de Toronto esa misma noche. Allí transbordaría a otro que iba directo a Londres. Tal y como había esperado cuando salió del rancho, Darien la estaba buscando por todos los hoteles de Calgary.

Mientras tanto, Endynion la había llevado al aeropuerto, a pesar de que no estaba muy convencido de lo que hacía, le parecía que estaba traicionando a su hermano.

—Debo ir a Londres —dijo Serena con determinación.

—Mira, sé que hoy me he puesto furioso, pero ya te he pedido perdón, y te juro que, aunque lo dijera, no quiero que te vayas.

—Endynion, no me voy por eso —le aseguró—. Quiero que sepas que tus disculpas han sido válidas para mí.

—Está bien —parecía estar avergonzado—. Nunca tenía que haberte dicho lo que te dije. Siento haber causado otra pelea entre Darien y tú.

—Dudo mucho que sepamos hacer otra cosa —suspiró.

—En este momento él está furioso —concedió Endynion—, pero cuando se tranquilice volverá a quererte, como siempre. ¡Maldita sea! Si se hubiera casado contigo cuando quiso hacerlo, todo habría sido diferente. Pero mi padre lo convenció para que te dejara ir a la universidad antes de proponerte el matrimonio.

—No sabía nada de eso —aseguró Serena con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Si Darien te hubiese pedido que te casaras con él entonces, es posible que no hubieras querido ir a la universidad —aseguró Endynion con sarcasmo—. Tú ya estabas enamorada, te hubieras casado con él sin dudarlo.

Serena pensó que si entonces se hubiese casado, se habría ahorrado muchos sufrimientos en esos últimos cuatro años, en los que había estado empeñada en negar el amor que sentía por Darien.

—Papá y Ikuko pensaron que debías ir a la universidad —añadió Endynion.

—¿Lo sabía mamá? —preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

—Mucho me temo que nuestro amor por vosotras era más que evidente desde el momento en que nos conocimos. Darien y yo sabíamos que antes tenías que crecer, pero siempre habíamos pensado que las hermanas Tsukino serían nuestras —explicó—. Yo no tuve la misma paciencia que Darien e impedí que Serenity estudiara antes de casarse conmigo. Pensamos que todo iba bien, cuando vimos que en aquellas vacaciones, tú y Darien estabais tan unidos. Cuando decidiste no volver, Darien se cerró sobre sí mismo, nunca explicó por qué aquello había fracasado, sólo nos dijo que era tu decisión y la respetaría. Serenity nos contó que, además, te negabas a hablar de Darien en tus cartas.

Serena se daba cuenta de que, sistemáticamente, habían estado engañándola, contándole horribles mentiras sobre la familia Chiba, y que ella se lo había creído todo.

Pero no podía decirle eso a Endynion, necesitaba tiempo para digerirlo. El tiempo de los dos vuelos que la esperaban. Al día siguiente tendría que enfrentarse a un enemigo.

—Todo eso forma parte del pasado, Endynion —dijo Serena con cierta aspereza.

—Darien está decidido a encontrarte esta vez, no importa dónde te escondas.

—Para casarse conmigo —movió la cabeza—. Regresaré al rancho, ¡pero dudo que podamos casarnos!

—Acepto que ha habido muchos malentendidos entre vosotros, pero… ¡Maldita sea! —murmuró Endynion cuando los altavoces anunciaron la salida del avión—. ¿Volverás, Serena? —le preguntó con expresión de duda.

—Sí, pero Darien no me perdonará nunca —suspiró—. Y no puedo reprochárselo.

—Llámanos por teléfono cuando llegues —le pidió con vehemencia—. ¿Lo prometes?

—Lo haré.

Endynion se encogió de hombros, sabía que no podía pedir nada más. Se quedó mirando ensimismado a Serena, antes de subir al avión, agitó una mano en señal de despedida.

El vuelo a Toronto le resultó más largo de lo que había esperado y el tiempo que tardó en salir el avión de Londres se le hizo eterno.

Una vez en su apartamento sólo tardó unos pocos minutos en darse una ducha y vestirse. Revisó su correspondencia; nada importante. Sonrió al ver una postal que Rei le había enviado desde Nueva York. Después abrió una carta de su editor, que le aseguraba que tanto el cuento como las ilustraciones del nuevo libro le habían gustado mucho. Se sintió orgullosa de su trabajo y se dispuso a salir.

Antes de abrir la puerta se miró al espejo y comprobó que las últimas veinticuatro horas habían dejado huella en su rostro, parecía más maduro después de sentirse desilusionada y lastimada por una persona a la que siempre había querido y respetado.

Estaba sentado en la mesa de siempre, con el periódico frente a él mientras comía, con un vaso de agua a la derecha; sin embargo, Serena no sintió el cariño y la ternura que normalmente le inspiraba verlo.

Él pareció no darse cuenta de su llegada, y mientras lo observaba, se preguntó si no lo estaría juzgando mal. Pero sabía que no; parpadeó para evitar unas lágrimas y se acercó con decisión.

—Hola, padre.

La sorpresa se reflejó en su rostro antes de sonreír.

—Hola, querida —dijo cariñosamente—. ¡Vaya sorpresa!

—¿Lo es? —inquirió con amargura, preguntándose si alguna vez habría conocido a aquel hombre, o si sólo le había enseñado su lado amable.

Serena lo miró con frialdad, pero él no respondió de igual manera; se quedó mirándola con su sonrisa habitual; parecía estar muy relajado. Era un hombre atractivo a pesar de las arrugas que tenía alrededor de los ojos, producto de su vida disipada. Estaban demasiado señaladas para tener solo cuarenta y ocho años. Serena se dio cuenta de que un abismo se había abierto entre ellos. Nunca podría sentir lo mismo que antes por él.

Su padre respondió que sí, que era una estupenda sorpresa y después le preguntó si ya se había arreglado el problema de Serenity.

—¿Te sentirías muy decepcionado si te dijera que sí? —lo desafió, con mirada dura.

Los ojos de su padre se cerraron un poco, y aquel fue su único cambio de expresión.

—¿Qué te sucede, querida? Yo…

—No me llames querida —le dijo secamente—. Y no me sucede nada raro. Sólo dime por qué lo has hecho —exigió.

—¿Qué es lo que he hecho? —preguntó extrañado.

Serena quería saber por qué había intentado alejarla de la familia Chiba, cuatro años antes. Por qué la había obligado a desconfiar del amor de Darien, diciéndole que lo único que él quería era su parte de la herencia. Por qué le había escrito aquella carta a Serenity, que ponía en peligro su felicidad en un momento difícil. Para ella era evidente que no lo había hecho por amor, estaba segura. Lo miró con disgusto.

—Debe ser muy fácil influir en el corazón de una hija adolescente, ¿verdad? Cuando vine a Londres hace cuatro años estaba asustada porque me sentía enamorada de Darien. Y me daba miedo Mamuro desde que lo conocí, me abrumaba su forma de luchar por lo que quería…

—¿Te refieres a la forma en que consiguió a tu madre? —preguntó bruscamente—. Nosotros éramos un matrimonio feliz.

—Tu matrimonio ya había fracasado —replicó—. ¡Hasta yo recuerdo que casi nunca estabas en casa!

—¡Porque Mamuro Chiba me forzó a ello! —se defendió—. Tú sabes que por eso empecé a beber, porque me obligaban a estar fuera de casa.

Serena lo miró sombríamente.

—Lo único que sé es lo que tú me dijiste; que mamá y él habían sido amantes durante varios años, pero eso fue porque la esposa de Mamuro, Christine, llevaba muchos años enferma y él no podía divorciarse —lo acusó.

—Serena, ¿por qué actúas así? ¿por qué me dices todo esto?

—He visto la carta que le mandaste a Serenity: _«Un Chiba consigue siempre lo que quiere, aunque para ello tenga que utilizar a alguien»_ —repitió con vehemencia—. _«Endynion se casó contigo sólo para mantener el control del rancho; si no hubieras heredado, él te habría abandonado»_ —siguió repitiendo—. Me sonó muy familiar, padre —añadió con desdén—. ¡Son casi las mismas palabras que me has repetido durante tantos años!

—Nunca me imaginé que la muy estúpida conservaría esa carta —se irritó.

—Pensaste que la leería y que después la destruiría —adivinó ella con amargura—. ¡Creías que tus palabras iban a destrozar su amor por Endynion igual que mi cariño por Darien! Pero ella no rompió la carta, sino que la guardó, ¡y en cuanto la leí supe quién era el responsable!

—De acuerdo. Le escribí una carta a mi hija, ¿qué hay de malo en tratar de protegerla?

Serena pensó que aquel hombre había estado manipulándola con facilidad durante los últimos cuatro años; había creído que su padre había empezado a beber por culpa de Mamuro, cuando éste acabó con su matrimonio. También le había dicho que cuando su madre se enamoró de Mamuro y le pidió el divorcio, trató de quedarse con sus hijas; pero Mamuro Chiba había alegado en el juicio que él era un borracho incapaz de cuidarlas. Además le había contado cómo Mamuro había abierto una cuenta a su nombre, en un banco para que tuviera dinero con el que emborracharse.

Pero en aquel momento, después de aquella carta que le había escrito a Serenity, Serena pensó que posiblemente su padre lo había distorsionado todo, que seguramente su madre se había acercado a Mamuro porque su marido era un borracho que no le hacía caso. Incluso podía ser que su padre hubiese exigido aquel dinero como pago por renunciar a la custodia de sus hijas. Tenía el presentimiento de que esta nueva versión de los hechos era la verdadera, y lamentó haber juzgado mal a su madre y a todos los miembros de la familia Chiba.

—¡Cuéntame la verdad! ¿Qué pasó en realidad durante aquellos años? —preguntó Serena con tristeza.

—Ya te lo he contado…

—¡Esta vez quiero la verdad! —dijo indignada.

—¡También yo estoy muy interesado en oírlo!

Serena se quedó asombrada al oír aquella voz tan familiar. Se dio la vuelta lentamente y vio a Darien, que estaba sentado en una mesa detrás de ellos. Se preguntó cuánto tiempo llevaría sentado allí y cómo habría llegado.

—¿Qué es esto…? —su padre puso mala cara cuando Darien tomó asiento junto a ellos; sus ojos se ensombrecieron cuando descubrió quién era—. ¡Un Chiba! —exclamó con disgusto.

—Un temible Chiba —aceptó Darien con un movimiento de cabeza, mientras le cogía la mano a Serena con suavidad—. Todo irá bien —le prometió con delicadeza—. Ahora lo entiendo todo.

Aún con la mano de Serena entre las suyas, Darien miró con desprecio al señor Tsukino.

—Iba usted a decirnos lo que pasó durante aquellos años. Su versión particular, por supuesto.

—Esto no es asunto tuyo, muchacho —le dijo con rabia.

—El hecho de que usted esté calumniando a mi familia, lo hace asunto mío, Tsukino —aseguró tajantemente—. Y además, como Serena va a casarse conmigo, parece que ya tengo dos buenos motivos para intervenir, ¿no cree? —añadió Darien con tono desafiante. Su padre se ir guió ante el desafío.

—Ella no se casará con un Chiba.

—¿Serena? —se dirigió a ella con suavidad.

Ella apretó convulsivamente los dedos de Darien; Endynion tenía razón, una vez que Darien se había tranquilizado, volvía a demostrarle su amor. Miró a su padre con ojos brillantes.

—Le suplicaré a este Chiba que se case conmigo —le aseguró fervientemente.

—¡Tú! —su padre estaba a punto de desmayarse—. Él es un Chiba, Serena.

—Lo sé muy bien, padre —aceptó.

—Por Dios, tú…

—Y como podrá imaginar, no será invitado a la boda —le dijo Darien con frialdad.

—El infierno se congelará antes de que yo permita que otra hija mía se case…

—Nadie va a tener en cuenta su opinión, señor Tsukino —dijo secamente—. Nos casaremos como debimos hacerlo antes de que sus ponzoñosas mentiras nos separaran.

—¡Mentiras! —gritó Tsukino, repitiendo la palabra—. Tu padre…

—Mi padre nunca miró a otra mujer hasta mucho tiempo después de que mi madre muriera —lo interrumpió Darien levantando la voz—. Así que eso echa por tierra su explicación de por qué se convirtió en un borracho.

—Él y Ikuko…

—¡No se conocieron hasta dos años después de la muerte de mi madre, y Ikuko ya se había divorciado de usted! Darien miró a Serena con preocupación al oír que respiraba con dificultad—. ¿Qué te pasa, cariño?

—Él me había dicho…

—Despacio —le pidió con delicadeza—. Tranquila Serena, explícalo despacio, que tenemos todo el día.

—Él me había contado que Mamuro y mamá se enamoraron cuando yo era una niña, pero tu padre no podía abandonar a su mujer porque estaba enferma y entonces consintió que se quedara con mi padre para ser amantes. Me dijo que por eso había empezado a beber.

—Tranquila, querida —le pidió y después se volvió hacia Tsukino—. ¡Es usted un bastardo! ¡Serena era una niña fácil de engañar, y con eso contaba usted! ¿No es así? —lo acusó con desprecio—. Cuando Ikuko se divorció, sus hijas eran aún demasiado pequeñas como para darse cuenta de la clase de tipo que era usted, alcohólico, temperamental, violento…

—¡Cállate! —gritó Tsukino con fiereza—. Ikuko fue infiel…

—Ella ni siquiera miró a otro hombre mientras estuvo casada —dijo Darien—. Fue usted con su sentimiento de culpabilidad quien la acusó de tener aventuras que jamás existieron. Usted siempre fue un hombre violento con su esposa y con sus hijas…

—A Serena nunca le he puesto la mano encima —negó Tsukino acalorado—. Díselo, Serena.

Estaba demasiado pasmada por lo que estaba oyendo como para poder decir algo. Recordaba a su padre como una persona alegre y fácil de tratar; quizá un poco irresponsable, pero sobre todo un hombre que las quería. No podía creer que su recuerdo perteneciese al mismo hombre cuya cara negativa y terrible estaba descubriendo en ese instante.

—Serenity puede recordar cosas que tú no has vivido, Serena —dijo Darien con voz profunda; y la miró con cariño—. ¿Por qué crees que nunca ha intentado acercarse a tu padre desde que os fuisteis de Inglaterra?

—Jamás se me había ocurrido pensarlo, conmigo era siempre tan encantador… no lo sabía —movió la cabeza, aturdida.

—Estoy seguro de que Serenity te ocultó su lado oscuro. Siempre había pensado que tu alejamiento de nosotros se debía a que estabas creciendo lejos de la familia, en Londres. Pero jamás me había imaginado que estuvieras viendo a tu padre. Me enteré cuando vine hace un mes —apretó los labios—. Serenity debía suponer que tu padre había cambiado, yo creí que era cierto.

—Tenías razón —aceptó Serena con un movimiento de cabeza—. Está enfermo. Él…

—Está burlándose de ti igual que su padre se burló de tu madre —dijo despectivamente Tsukino—. Vosotros alejasteis a mis hijas de mí, me pagasteis con un dinero que yo nunca pedí…

Ikuko no quería que usted estuviera cerca de Serenity y de Serena lo interrumpió Darien—. Y el dinero que mi padre le dio era para que pagara una clínica de desintoxicación y pudiera vivir mientras encontraba un empleo —añadió con una mueca desdeñosa—. ¡Pero estoy seguro de que no se lo gastó en eso!

Kenji enrojeció.

—De cualquier manera, tu padre trató de comprarme…

—Le dio ese dinero para que hiciera algo útil en su vida —lo corrigió Darien con dureza—. Y lo hizo por amor a Ikuko. ¡Le importaba un bledo que usted volviera a la cloaca de donde había salido! Y lo mismo me importa a mí…

—Tú, maldito…

—Esto es un sitio público —gritó Darien—, ¿pero si se atreve a insultarme le daré una paliza!

—¡Los Chiba y su maldito poder! Todos sois iguales, tú y Serenity también —dijo con desdén, mirando a su hija.

—No entiendo por qué quieres hacernos daño a nosotras —dijo Serena dolorida—. ¿Qué te hemos hecho, padre?

—Nada —respondió rechinando los dientes—. Pero Ikuko y Mamuro han muerto y tú y Serenity estáis vivas.

—¿Por qué me dijiste este verano que te estabas muriendo? —preguntó Serena asombrada.

—¿Acaso no muere todo el mundo? —se rió con cinismo—. Me di cuenta de que estabas siendo débil con un Chiba, que había pasado algo durante las vacaciones; sabía que cuando un Chiba desea a una mujer, la consigue.

—Por eso me dijiste que habías ido al médico y que sólo vivirías un par de años más? —se estremeció al recordar lo mal que se había sentido cuando su padre le dijo que el alcoholismo, lo estaba matando lentamente. Aquello le había impedido volver a Canadá y casarse con Darien; porque había considerado a los Chiba culpables de la enfermedad de su padre. Y todo había sido una mentira.

—Sí —confirmó Kenji con satisfacción.

—Me da asco —dijo Darien—. ¡Serena y Serenity son sus hijas!

—¿Sabes…? —empezó a decir Kenji con gesto avieso—. Alguna vez se me ocurrió que podía decirle a Serena que Mamuro era su padre —sonrió—. ¿No habría sido interesante?

Darien apretó los dientes.

—Está enfermo —declaró con vehemencia—. Pero no permitiré que vuelva a engañar a Serena. ¡Si se acerca a ella, se arrepentirá!

Kenji aspiró.

—No merece la pena, ahora que sabe la verdad. Es una lástima porque fue muy divertido mientras duró —dijo lentamente.

Serena no podía creer que era su padre el que estaba hablando, el que la había convencido de que los Chiba lo habían destrozado. Aquel hombre sólo quería herir y destruir, y la había utilizado para eso. Estaba enfermo de odio y ella le había confiado sus sospechas sobre el testamento de Mamuro; le había dado las armas con que atacar a las personas que ella amaba.

—Vamos, Serena —Darien se puso de pie, sin soltarle la mano—. Vámonos de aquí.

Serena dio unos pasos y se detuvo; se soltó de su mano, se acercó a su padre y le dio una bofetada cargada del dolor y el odio que tenía dentro.

—Supongo que no te interesa —le gritó—, pero tienes una nieta. Se llama Rini Chiba. Y dentro de ocho meses, serás abuelo por segunda vez… ¡y también será un Chiba! ¡Espero que nunca en tu vida vuelvas a vernos! —exclamó, consciente de las miradas sorprendidas de todos los clientes del restaurante ante la escena que habían presenciado.

Lloró sobre el pecho de Darien en el taxi que cogieron; él la rodeó con sus brazos protectoramente.

—No era esa la forma en que esperaba oír que voy a ser padre —le murmuró al oído—; pero a pesar del dramatismo… ¿es verdad? —le preguntó con emoción.

—Estoy segura, pero debemos esperar a que unos análisis lo confirmen —explicó Serena abrazándolo.

—Bien, pues si aún no lo estás, podemos asegurarnos de que vayas a estarlo pronto —le respondió él con arrogancia.

—¿Cómo puedes seguir queriéndome después de esto? —lo miró con incertidumbre.

—Te he querido siempre.

—Cuando viniste a Inglaterra me aseguraste que ya no me amabas…

—No fue exactamente lo que dije —negó Darien con la cabeza.

—¿Podrás perdonarme? Ahora no entiendo cómo pude creerme todas las mentiras que me decía mi padre.

—El caso es que hay personas que dicen las cosas de una manera muy convincente —le aseguró con suavidad, retirándole los mechones de pelo que le caían sobre la frente—. Además, yo he sido muy torpe, debí haberme imaginado lo que sucedía.

—¿Cómo ibas a adivinarlo?

—Serena, estoy enamorado de ti desde hace muchos años —la interrumpió con voz grave—. Tenía que haberme fijado más en ti, en cómo ibas cambiando de actitud.

—Me dijo que os habíais librado de él a base de dinero, que habíais intentado comprarlo —se estremeció—. Que mi madre se había dejado deslumbrar por la riqueza de Mamuro, que Endynion había renunciado a su libertad sólo para poseer el rancho…

—Y que yo pretendía hacer lo mismo contigo; por eso siempre estabas diciendo que los Chiba compran lo que desean. Sin embargo, no era así como pensaba mi padre. Endynion y Serenity ya estaban comprometidos y pensaba que nuestro matrimonio era sólo cuestión de tiempo; él quiso que vosotras tuvierais independencia económica. Querida, algo que tu padre y tú no habíais tenido en cuenta es que Serenity siempre será la propietaria de la cuarta parte del rancho, y aunque nosotros nos casemos…

—No aunque, cuando —lo corrigió.

—Cuando nos casemos —repitió con satisfacción—, tu cuarta parte seguirá siendo tuya, las propiedades de mujer no pasan a poder del marido.

—He sido tan estúpida…

—No estúpida no. Sólo estabas desorientada. De cualquier manera Endynion y yo hemos encontrado la solución al problema del rancho, si os parece bien a ti y a Serenity.

Lo miró con el ceño fruncido; no entendía bien lo que le estaba diciendo.

—¿Sí?

—Lo venderemos.

—¿Qué? —se atragantó mirándolo como si se hubiera vuelto loco. Él se encogió de hombros.

—Ayer estuvimos hablando, antes de que te fueras, y llegamos a la conclusión de que esa es la única forma de convenceros de que os queremos a vosotras, no al rancho…

—No —respondió ella con determinación—. Ese rancho pertenece a la familia, ¡y seguirá perteneciéndole!

—Pero tú lo odias…

—¡No tanto como para venderlo! —protestó—. Estoy segura de que Serenity opina lo mismo.

—Sí, así es. Pero, si somos mayoría podemos venderlo, y como tú…

—No —repitió.

—¿Qué hay acerca de esos pobres corderitos que son sacrificados? —le recordó él.

No respondió nada, sólo levantó una ceja, pensativamente.

—Se me ocurrió otra solución, mientras venía en el avión —dijo Darien con delicadeza.

Una sombra cruzó la mirada de Serena.

—No me digas que ya no quieres casarte conmigo.

—Te casarás conmigo, Serena Tsukino —aseguró con fiereza, apretándola entre sus brazos—, tan pronto como volvamos a casa. Por cierto, me prometiste que no volverías a huir.

—Iba a regresar —lo interrumpió rápidamente—. Sólo quería ver a mi padre. A propósito, ¿cómo pudiste llegar tan pronto?

—Subiéndome al mismo avión que tú y siguiéndote. Serenity me dijo lo que pensabas hacer y llegué a tiempo de coger tu avión.

—¡Me alegra que lo hayas hecho! —le dijo con mimo.

—¿Quieres escuchar la solución que se me había ocurrido?, o prefieres que no perdamos el tiempo y hagamos el amor en el asiento del taxi?

—Prefiero que subamos al apartamento y hagamos el amor allí —aseguró cuando el taxi se detenía delante de una casa.

—Me gusta la idea —señaló Darien. Pagó al taxista y entró con ella—. Despacio —le dijo tomándola en brazos para llevarla a su habitación—. Ya hablaremos de tu padre más tarde.

Se estremeció al recordar los hechos.

—Mucho más tarde —asintió y se abrazó a él cuando la tumbó sobre la cama. Darien la miró con pasión.

—¿Quietes oír mi proposición? —le preguntó desvistiéndose.

—No me importa dónde vivamos, siempre que estemos juntos —aseguró, abrazándolo con fuerza.

ahhh se arreglaron y serán papas...


	11. Chapter 11

**La historia no me pertenece es una transcripción de **Carole Mortimer s**in fines de lucro o promoción**

Noche de seducción

EPILOGO

—Me parece que es demasiado pequeño para eso —dijo Serena con evidente preocupación.

—Tonterías —señaló Darien sosteniendo a su hijo sobre el lomo del caballo.

Nueve meses después del nacimiento de Rini, llegó al mundo el pequeño Zafiro Chiba. Y cuando Darien lo cogió entre sus brazos, apenas unos segundos después de nacer, Serena los miró con placer y orgullo.

Lo que nunca había podido imaginar era que su hijo iba a ser puesto sobre el lomo de _Sansón_ a los nueve meses de edad, ¡cuando ni siquiera sabía caminar!

—¡Deja de preocuparte! —dijo Rei, que estaba sentada a su lado, en la cerca—. ¡Está disfrutando tanto!

El pequeño Zaf se reía con tantas ganas que no cabía duda. Serena se quedó mirándolo con ternura, sus rizos negros, sus ojos azules, sus pequeñas manos aferradas a las riendas; el niño era el vivo retrato de su padre.

Serena dejó de preocuparse y los miró con satisfacción. El pequeño confiaba en su padre y ¡parecía tan feliz!

La solución de Darien había consistido en dividir el rancho en dos secciones; Endynion y Serenity seguían con el negocio de ganado, mientras Darien y ella se dedicaban a la cría de caballos. Era algo que siempre había interesado a Darien y pronto tendría éxito como criador y domador.

—¡Móntalo, vaquero! —Nick se había acercado a la cerca del corral y animaba a Mamuro.

Serena lo miró con reproche.

—¡Valiente padrino estás resultando!

Él la miró sonriente.

—Cuando tenga dos años montará mejor que su padre.

—Espera a tener un hijo —le advirtió Serena—. ¡Ya veremos entonces quién se preocupa! Nick dejó caer una mano sobre la cadera de su esposa. Él y Rei habían contraído matrimonio no hacía mucho tiempo.

—Seguimos intentándolo —murmuró satisfecho.

Rei rió con alegría.

—Me parece que ya no hace falta que lo intentemos más.

Darien se rió con ganas al ver la expresión atónita de Nick.

—Toma —le dijo Darien ofreciéndole a Zafiro—. Necesita que le cambies el pañal, ¡es mejor que empieces a entrenarte!

—Pero yo… pero… ¡Rei! —la miró desconcertado.

—No te asombres, querido —se burló—. Hemos pasado tres meses intentándolo.

—Sí, pero… podías habérmelo dicho en privado —se quejó mientras llevaba a Mamuro hacia la casa—, me hubiera sentido muy ridículo si me hubiese desmayado…

—Eso sólo pasa en el parto, tonto —aclaró ella mientras cogía al niño en sus brazos.

—Me siento enfermo —dijo Nick irritado—. Rei, debiste…

Darien se reía a carcajadas mientras observaban como se alejaban. Puso un brazo sobre los hombros de Serena.

—Rei seguirá sorprendiéndolo siempre, ¿no crees?

—Sí —admitió Serena sonriéndole.

Darien se estremeció al notar la chispa de deseo que había en los ojos de ella.

—Creo que ya es hora de demostrarle a la madre de mi hijo que soy perfectamente capaz de cuidarlos a los dos —murmuró con voz grave.

—Tenemos invitados a cenar. Llegarán dentro de media hora —le recordó Serena cuando Darien la cogió en brazos y se dirigió hacia la casa, con pasos seguros.

—Sólo vienen Serenity y Endynion, ¡y ya están acostumbrados a llegar y cenar solos!

Se quedaron mirándose a los ojos, sonriendo, al recordar aquella noche en que habían invitado a cenar a Endynion y Serenity. Ese mismo día el médico les había dicho que podían volver a su vida sexual normal, después del parto. Se olvidaron de Serenity y Endynion y de la cena. Desde entonces se había convertido en una broma de familia que era arriesgado aceptar una invitación a cenar en casa de Serena y Darien.

—Además, tenemos que seguir practicando, ¿no es así? —le recordó.

Habían decidido darle a Zafiro un hermano, Serena había tenido un buen embarazo y un parto fácil, así que habían pensado en tener dos o tres hijos más.

—Ya estamos bien entrenados, casi hemos alcanzado la perfección —aseguró Serena en el momento en que él la dejaba suavemente sobre la cama. Habían logrado olvidar el pasado, se amaban lo suficiente como para superar cualquier obstáculo.

Juntos.

Espero les gustara...

nos leemos en la proxima


End file.
